Looking Through the Mirror
by lostinwonderland87
Summary: What if at the end of Allegiant Tris didn't die? When she succumbs to the darkness, she suddenly finds herself back in Abnegation on the day of her Choosing Ceremony. Will Tris be able to stop the events that she knows is coming or is something even bigger at work against her? Rated M for adult themes and lemons Action/Adventure/Drama/Suspense/Romance
1. Chapter 1: Realization

***Summary: What if at the end of Allegiant Tris didn't exactly die? Just as she is about to succumb to the darkness, somehow she's sent back in time to stop the chain of events happening that will lead to her certain death. What will happen when key parts that lead Tris onto her suicidal path in Insurgent are altered? Will she still try to sacrifice herself to save everyone- even if it means losing Tobias forever? Starts out as a T rating and will work up to a M rating as the story evolves.**

****Author's Note: This is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction story so I felt it was appropriate to start with the Divergent series. From the moment I started Divergent, I was hooked. While not many authors are brave enough to kill the main character off at the end, and I applaud Ms. Roth's decision to take it in that direction, I still was disappointed that there was no future for Four and Tris- that they were doomed from the beginning. I felt like that wasn't fair to them so I'm making it right, so to speak. ****Will stick with the main parts of Divergent at first then will start tapering off into an alternate world where anything is possible. I sadly do not own the Divergent series or the characters.**

** Also, all reviews are welcome; let me know if I'm going if this is something you guys are interested in seeing continued or what you guys would like to see and I'll try to incorporate it into the storyline.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Realization<p>

I awake with a gasp as I sit up. Where am I? I beat the death serum and was standing in the room to release the memory serum and then.. of course, now I remember. David was there; he was bitter and thought I was going to steal the serums, not release them upon the Buearu. He shot me several times- I remember feeling the blood and knowing I would not make it. I hit the button and released the serum then I fell; and my mother, she was there. She told me it was okay, that I did good and to come with her. I remember wanting to let go, wanting to go with her- and I thought I had but as I'm still alive I realize that could not possibly be correct.

If I didn't die, then where am I? I look around and realize that I'm in my bed, in my room, in Abnegation. How the hell did I get here? Why would I be here of all places instead of in the infirmary at the Buearu since I was shot pretty bad- I mean I did feel like I had died after all. I get up out of the bed to walk to the door and I realize that I don't feel any pain which doesn't make sense to me which is when my hand flies to my neck on it's own accord and I do not feel the fatal wound there. How extremely odd this whole situation is. I open the door and walk around the house. As it's still dark, I know whoever is here would be sleeping so I carefully walk down the hall and stop at the first door I get to; it's Caleb's room. Something is definitely going on, I realize once I quietly open the door and find Caleb fast asleep in his bed.

I know I should probably hate him for what all he has done to me, I mean it's not easy to forgive your brother for betraying you and handing you over to the enemy to do what they will- it is faction before blood after all- but I can't bring myself to feel that hatred that I should rightfully have; I forgave him before I realized it- or rather admitted, to myself. He was only doing what we've been taught our whole lives- and while he acted rather brashly, I couldn't honestly hold it against him. I should live by that creed too but he's my brother and since my parents died, he's the only family I have besides Tobias. While I know something is definitely going on, I have this sinking feeling that if I woke up here in Abnegation, I have lost Tobias after all. My sweet Tobias, I wonder where he is then and when in time I am at and where I might find him.

I close the door as quietly as I opened it and start down the hallway to the only other room- my parents room. I know I shouldn't get my hopes up that my parents may be here but I do anyway. I open the door as silently and slow as I can when I look towards their bed and see their sleeping figures in the dark. I release the breath I didn't even know I was holding and I feel something against my cheek. Tears, I realize as I put my hand up to wipe them off my cheek. My parents are here, wherever here is. I walk slowly up to their bed as not to risk waking them. I can't believe it, they're really here; but if they're here, and Caleb is here, and we're certainly in Abnegation in our house, then what is going on?

I walk back to my room and lie down in my bed while I replay everything in my mind. We figured out what lies beyond the gates, we stopped Nita's crazy plan of using the death serum on the Buearu, but there were consequences as Uriah had died as a result of poor strategy. The Buearu wanted to use the memory serum on the city but I ended up stopping that, I think. One thing is for sure, I beat the death serum- even though I don't know how- and David definetly killed me. But why am I back here in Abnegation, what does it all mean? Where am I back to and what is the purpose of sending me here? I let my thoughts run until I could hardly keep a straight line of thinking and I succumed to the threat of sleep that was hanging over my head, with all my thoughts landing on Tobias and hoping that I would see him in my dreams tonight until I could see his beautiful face again.

* * *

><p>"Beatrice, honey, it's time to get up. Don't want to be late for the ceremony, now do we?" My father calls to me.<p>

_Ceremony? What ceremony?_ Oh my gosh, today's the day of Caleb and mine's choosing ceremony. Why was I brought back to this time- what makes this day so special? Then I realize, this must be _the_ day- today starts the chain of events that will lead me to love and loss, where everything starts to fall apart.

"Beatrice, are you ready?" my mother calls up to me.

"Almost mom!" I reply, and quickly get dressed and pull my hair quickly up into the perfect Abnegation bun that I am to wear. I walk down the stairs and see my family standing there, waiting on me, before we head to the Hub and forever alter the course of history- would it even be history if none of it has happened yet?

I look over at my father and mother, cherishing these last moments I have. Fate is a cruel thing to bring me back to a point in time where I have to leave them when I just got them back. My mother must have sensed my staring at them as she turned her head and grabbed my hand.

"I love you, no matter what happens today." My mother says to me. "I know you do Mom, and I love you. I will always be your baby girl, and no matter what may happen from today on, I will always cherish the time that I've had with you and Dad." I tell her, trying to blink back tears. There's no use in crying right now, not when there are people around that would consider me to be weak for it. If this is real, then I've been sent back here for a reason and weakness is not something that I can afford right now.

We sit and the vile thing that is Marcus starts conducting the Choosing Ceremony and oh, how I wish I could just get up and deck him one good time. Even if I technically don't know Tobias yet, it still doesn't sit well with me what pain Marcus has caused him. I get lost in my thoughts as to why I was brought back, why I was placed back at this time and why I remember everything. There's so much I want to say to my parents and Caleb but whoever brought me back didn't give me time to warn them of what's to happen. Would anyone believe me if I tried to tell them? I probably wouldn't if I was in their shoes, I'd just look at the person like they were crazy. What if it wasn't real and it was all a dream- just a really bad dream with a few good parts mixed in. I'm so wrapped up in my thoughts they I barely hear Marcus call Caleb's name. Caleb looks at me, then our parents, and goes up to the bowls; he makes his choice for Erudite like I knew he would and not Abnegation like I thought last time around.

So I'm not crazy, this is my second chance- a way to try to keep things from falling apart so bad. Then my name is called and I nervously glance at my parents trying to tell them that I'm sorry but I must follow what fate has set out for me before I stand and make my way up to the most important decision I have to make. I know without a doubt that it has always been my fate to leave Abnegation for Dauntless, but now I know what is to come so I can try to alter the course of things and maybe in the process be able to keep myself from choosing between whether Caleb should die or ultimately, taking his place. _I hope you can forgive me this time around too_ I mentally think to my parents as my blood hisses against the Dauntless coals.

All at once the members of Dauntless in attendance start to cheer and as I go to take my place among them. As the remaining few choose their factions, I find I'm not nervous this time around; I feel calm and brave already. When the last person has chosen, we start making our way out and like last time, I steal one last glance to my parents to let them know it's okay- that I will not fail this time- and take off running with my new faction. We climb the platform and I take my place towards the back of the train so that I can try to stay on the timeline of meeting Christina; keeping her as a great friend and ally. The train approachs and everyone takes off running to jump. I want to do like I've done countless times and just hop on but my body is still that of Abnegation, not yet Dauntless and I cannot do like I'm used to so I end up clinging to the side of the car when I feel a hand pulling me in; I look up to see who my saviour is and look into Christina's eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: Friends?

**Chapter 2: Friends...?**

"You okay?" She asks me.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." I reply, trying to remember I've got to play the part of former Abnegation.

"I'm Christina, what's your name?" She extends her hand to me and although it's still hard to get used to- as I didn't really do a lot of handshaking before I died- I shake her hand.

"I'm Beatrice."

"Do you know which way this thing is headed?" She asks, or shouts really, as the wind picks up. I sit to keep my balance and she stares at me for a second.

"I'd like to keep my balance and not fall out, if you'd like to do the same you might wanna get down," so she sits and leans against the wall, "I guess we're heading to Dauntless." I have to hide the smile that fights to break free since I know that's exactly where we're headed. As more wind makes it's way into the car, the other transfers start falling down- one on top of the other, and Christina laughs. I stare out of the car at the rushing buildings and find myself wondering once again what this all means. Which choices will lead to a different outcome and how do I account for the choices of others? Just because I choose differently, doesn't mean that others will; but my main concern now is how can I get Tobias to get closer to me faster this time. If I am supposed to stop everything from happening, I need him on my side but we don't have the time we both needed like before.

"We're jumping again?!" I hear someone yell so I start to get up. I have to be honest and say I've missed the rush jumping on and off the train gives. Some transfers start freaking out and one doesn't want to attempt to jump; some just whine about it but do it anyway. Christina turns to me and says she wants me to help her, that she couldn't do it alone and I help her. We throw ourselves off the car and in that instant I'm free, even if for only a second. When we hit the roof, I do a little better this time in landing but the jolt still hurts. Christina looks at me for a second and we both start laughing and stand up.

"That was awesome," she tells me when we calm down. We go stand with the rest of the group when I see the blonde hair that I knew belonged to a person I never wanted to see again- Eric.

"Listen closely initiates as I'm only gonna say this once! Below this roof is the member's entrance to the Dauntless compound. If you want to continue to be an initiate, you've got to have the courage to jump; and if you don't, then you are not needed here so you may as well just leave." To say there were some suprised faces was the understatment of the year.

"Is there something at the bottom to catch us?" I hear someone ask, "Only one way to find out," is his reply, "now, who's first?" Everyone starts looking at each other to see who would be the first to test it, so I decide I need to step up once again.

"I'll go." I say confidently, and I notice this time I've caught Eric's attention by offering to go first. I'm hoping that he thinks I'm trying to be selfless since nobody else wants to go so I act nervous, just like I did before only last time the nervousness was real- I know what is waiting for me and who I'm hoping will catch me.

I stand on the ledge for a minute and Eric goes to speak but before a word comes out, I let myself go over. I fall for a few seconds and feel the excitement running through my veins when I feel the hard craddle of the net before I bounce into the air and hit the net again. I lay there for a second, not bothering to try to hide the giggle that has worked it's way up, and let the rush die a little before I feel the net pull down; I roll out of the net and look up to see who it was that helped me get out. I look up and straight into Tobias' eyes and want to throw my arms around him and know that I'm safe. I don't do that, however I can't help but realize that we're staring at each other a little longer than we should be. It seems like he notices at the same time and asks me if I was pushed in.

"No just felt like going first," I say with all seriousness. Its only for a second but I can see him trying to force the twitch of his lip down so he doesn't smirk.

"What's your name, initiate?"

"Tris." I don't hesitate this time.

"Call it Four." I hear Lauren say.

"First jumper is Tris!" The crowd starts cheering as another person falls into the net, I turn to see it's Christina. When Tobias puts his hand on my back and tells me "Welcome to Dauntless," I smile at him for a split second- long enough where nobody could see- and take my place off to the side.

* * *

><p>Once all the initiates are down, we follow Four and Lauren down the tunnel and split; Dauntless-born with Lauren- as I had hoped- and transfers with Four. Now that I know he will definitely be my instuctor I have to think of some way to get close to him so I can try to make sense of all the thoughts that run rampant in my head. It isn't until Christina calls him out on his name that I realize I'm not focusing on the task at hand and I tune in just as Four is explaining about the pit.<p>

"Wow that's a clever name." I hear Christina egg Four on. He slowly walks up to her and leans in so that his face is mere inches away from hers- and even though he's being super intimidating right now, I can't get over how gorgeous that man is and a pang of jealousy hits me out of nowhere.

"What's your name, initiate?" He asks so silently I almost don't hear him. By this time, Christina is looking down, nervous.

"Christina."

"Okay Christina, if I wanted to hear back talk I would have joined Candor. You will learn to keep your mouth shut unless spoken to when I'm talking. You got that?" She nods her head in agreement and Four starts leading us down to the Pit.

"That guy is an asshole." She mumbles to me.

"I wouldn't worry about it, he probably just doesn't like to be interrupted is all." I try to assure her.

"I don't know, something tells me to be careful around him though."  
>"I get the same feeling." I reply to her, and it's true- I don't know how far and how fast I can go with him yet. We go through double doors and suddenly we find ourselves in the Pit.<p>

"I get why it's called the Pit now." Christina says with a hint of a laugh to her voice. It's just as spectacular now as it was the last time I saw it for the first time- sadly, the last time I got to be here, it wasn't bustling with normal everyday activities.

Four gives us enough time to take it all in before we head towards the chasm. I allow myself to smile momentarily to remember what happened the last time I was here. My gaze naturally seeks out Tobias and I find he's staring at me with a slightly amused look on his face. After a couple of seconds, so that nobody noticed, we drop our gaze from each other and he starts speaking to the group.

"This place should be of importance to you," _oh you have no idea_ I think, "it should serve to be a reminder that there is a balance between being brave and just being an idiot. Dare to jump off this ledge and you will die- it has happened before and it certainly will again." He turns around and starts heading back across the Pit and back into the cafeteria where the people at the tables get up and start cheering as we head to grab our plates. Christina and I start looking for empty seats and as my fate would have it I get to sit next to Tobias, my heart soars at being this close to him although I wish it could be closer still. How I miss being able to kiss those perfect lips and feel his hands running along my skin, causing it to feel like I'm on fire and nothing will ever cause this sweet burning sensation to stop.

I look to the table and see that we're having hamburgers with fried potatoes and Dauntless cake. _Oh how I have missed you beef patty and cake,_ I think to myself as I grab food and set it down in front of me. I notice out of the corner of my eye that Four is watching me as I assemble my hamburger and I see his mouth twitch like he wanted to say something but thought better of it when I feel that familiar ache to be even closer to him; and just as suddenly and uneasy feeling settles and my body tenses while Four takes note. I look over to see Eric walking towards our table. Eric sits down at our table in the open seat between Four and myself and leans towards Four.

"Aren't introductions in order here, Four?" He asks.

"Eric, this is Christina and Tris."

"First jumper and a Stiff at that. Let's see if you live up to your expectations initiate." He says as he turns towards me, eyeing me in either a lustful way or like he wants to kill me. Either way, it makes my blood boil and it takes everything I have not to fire a smart remark back- as it is, they are going to be suspicious of me and I don't want to make it worse for myself if I'm going to try to fix what went wrong the first time around. Eric turns back towards Four and I can't make out a lot of the conversation but I hear Eric asking what Max wanted and Four telling him that he wasn't interested. Damn, that could have been useful to have a person on the inside but as I think that, I immediately dismiss the thought. No way would I be comfortable putting Tobias in that situation where they could find out he's Divergent- well Divergent-ish. When Eric walks away I try to strike up a conversation with Four.

"Are you guys friends?" I ask, knowing there's no way in hell they would ever be friends.

"We had the pleasure of being in the same initaite class. He transferred." He says with a little finality to the tone of his voice, but I couldn't let the chance slip away.

"Did you transfer?"

"I thought Candor was going to be the only trouble I had, looks like I was wrong." He says very coldly to me.

"I suppose so, it must be because you're so approachable." He whips his head around and stares into my eyes trying to intimidate me but I know that I must earn his respect or he won't let me in, so I don't look away.

"Careful Tris..." He warns me.

"Always," is all I reply before his attention is called somewhere else. I look over to see Christina staring at our exchange.

"You must be crazy, but that was pretty cool."

"Thanks, I guess." I say with a laugh and we return to eating.


	3. Chapter 3: Flirting with Guns

** Chapter 3: Flirting with Guns**

When dinner is finished, Four leaves and I feel empty somehow. The uneasiness feeling returns and Eric is ushering us transfers down towards the dorms. We reach the door to the dorms and he turns around to face us.

"I'm going to go over some ground rules. First you have to be at training at eight am sharp every day. You will be training from eight to six and will have a break for lunch. After six, you will have free time to do whatever as well as have a little time in between stages of initiation. You are only to leave the compound with a member. Behind me is your dorm where you will be staying throughout your initiation phase," as he's talking he looks around bored until he finds me in the crowd and he stares me in the eye with definitely a lustful look in his eyes before going back to looking around, bored.

"You will be trained seperately from the Dauntless-born but you will all be scored together."

"Why are we being scored?" An Erudite girl asks.

"Rankings or scores determine your job selection order as well as only the best ten of you initiates will be allowed to become full members of Dauntless." People gasp at this news.

"What happens if you're cut?" I hear Peter shout above the whispers that have started.

"You will leave and be factionless." He says before he turns to walk away. As we all file into the dorm area and claim our bunks, I look around to see that everyone that transferred is still the same. Peter, Drew and Molly all get bunks around each other and settle in to talk, probably about who is the real competition around here. Edward and Maya get bunks right next to each other and start getting a little affectionate. I'm about to look away but that pang of jealousy comes out of nowhere again. I turn my head when I hear Christina talking to Will and Al and notice that they have choosen bunks right next to mine and I know that when things start going down I'll be okay this time.

* * *

><p>I find I'm quite tired and I fall asleep quite easily once I get into my bunk. I'm momentairly awakened by a strangled sob and look for it's source to find Al. At first seeing him shocks me until I remember what he helped do before he decided that he'd rather be dead than try to continue on living. I close my eyes and drift off into a wonderful dream about my Tobias. We are woken up by Four the next morning and I blush hearing his voice after the very plesant dreams I had the night before. Everyone gets dressed and grabs a quick breakfast before we head to the training room to start. This morning we're going to learn how to shoot a gun and after lunch we're going to work on fighting.<p>

"Your initiation is divided into two stages where your progress will be recorded and scored according to your performance in each stage. The stages are not scored equally so it is possible, although very hard, to improve your rank and go from last to first. Each stage is ment to prepare you for different situations under different circumstances therefore eliminating cowardice, allowing you to act under extreme pressures without failing." I feel like he's talking directly to me on this last part. Four turns to the targets and takes his stance then fires three rounds into the center of the target before turning back to us.

"Grab a gun and head towards a target, let's see how you guys do." He gives me a sly wink as he says the last part. Is he actually trying to flirt with me by taunting me? How I didn't realize this before is a mystery to me. _Okay, I'll show him exactly what I can do_ I think as I grab my gun and stand before my target area. I raise the rifle up and place the butt against my shoulder. Judging it's weight against my body weight there definitely will be a kickback, I just have to be ready so it doesn't knock me off balance. I look through the scope attached to the powerful weapon in my hands, take a deep breath and fire off four shots. The first shot missed the center circle by a millimeter while the other three hit in decending order in the middle of the target. Four snaps his head toward me once I hit the target then shakes his head slightly. I come from Abnegation where we would never dare to fire a weapon so it is odd to see a girl from Abnegation not only hold the rifle so confidently like I was born to shoot from it, but to shoot it well, is quite unusual. I heed his warning and remember to shoot off to the side of the target more so as not to call unwanted attention to myself.

After a while, Four announces it's time to break for lunch and everyone heads towards the cafeteria. I notice Four is staying to put the guns away before he sets up for fighting. Christina and Will have already left so I hang back from the group until it's just Four and myself left in the training room. I watch as he unclips magazines from the guns and make sure there's nothing in the chamber before sitting each off to the side.

"If you're going to stick around, maybe you could help out." He calls out to me, breaking me out of my daze.

"Sure." I say as I make my way over towards him. I make my way in front of him then turn myself so that I am facing towards him while we work on the guns. Things are silent between us for a few minutes before he breaks it.

"How do you know how to shoot like that?" Four asks while sitting down the guns and magazines over at the weapons cabinet.

"What do you mean?" I counter, trying to sound innocent.

"You know what I mean, Tris." He turns to look at me and I am very aware of the fact that I could lean in just a few inches and his lips would be on mine, sparking the electric charge between us, and fueling this fire that threatens to consume me. I decide that it's time to start testing my boundaries and look up at him in a sultry way.

"Have you ever had a feeling like you've done something before but can't remember how you've done it?" I ask, leaning in a little.

"Not really, either you've done something or you haven't." He replys leaning in a little closer to me, so close that his lips are almost on mine and I smile coyly.

"Well, it's kind of like this- I have this feeling like you and I have met before, like there's some kind of unseen force trying to draw me to you." I'm going to try to lay it out there, let's hope he takes the bait.

"Really, is that what this is that we're feeling?" His breath comes out a whisper on my lips and I let out a small sigh of content. Time to be brave and go for it.

"Definitely." I reply back before I close the small gap between us and place my lips on his. For a moment he's completely shocked and stands still, like he's debating if he should be doing this, before he wraps his arms around my waist and gives in. Our mouths part and I slip my tounge past his lips to find his waiting for me willingly, both of our tounges slowly fighting for dominance. We break apart for air but he still has me wrapped in his arms.

"You didn't answer my question." He says a little breathless.

"I promise I'll explain soon but for now, you're just going to have to trust me, T-Four." I almost slipped. I can't afford to slip any information before he's ready for it or it could turn him the opposite way running when I attempt to explain everything. He looks into my face with questions burning his facial features but is silent for a few seconds.

"I feel it, you know; it's like somthing is trying to pull me to you too, Tris, and I can't explain it. I shouldn't be doing this though, it's inappropriate with me being your instructor." He untangles his arms from around my waist and starts out the door. _Well, that could have gone better_ I think to myself as I head towards the cafeteria before I miss lunch; I'm definitely going to need my strength for the next half of the day.


	4. Chapter 4: Sweet Torture

Once I make my way to the cafeteria and find Christina and Will, they're almost done eating so I just grab something that will give me a lot of carbs to make it through- so what if I crash later? I sit quietly eating, watching Christina and Will for a few seconds and I so desperately want for things to turn out different. I know at the end Chris and Uriah were getting close but the relationship with Will never really got to develop before I ended up killing him and I can plainly see the difference in Christina, although she may not agree yet.

"Why'd you end up being so late for lunch?" Will asks me.

"I wasn't too hungry when we were dismissed so I've been wondering around; I didn't realize what time it was until I was almost too late, hence the quick bite." I say as I hold up a protein bar I grabbed from a bowl on the table. Christina just shakes her head and decides to change the topic.

"So, I wonder how the fighting is going to be set up- like do you guys think we'll actually be fighting today or just learning some basics?" Christina asks as we all get up from the table and start heading back to the training room.

"I would like to believe it's just learning some basics but I have a feeling we're going to actually be fighting today. This is Dauntless, after all." Will responds as we enter the room. There are now giant mats on the floor with a huge circle giving the fighters a ring to keep in bounds and punching bag 'stations' set up around the room. I quickly recall the last time I was on this mat and I'm suddenly filled with determination. Four quickly goes to work showing us basic fighting techniques once everyone is back and releases us to work on the punching bags, using what we just learned. I think back to what happened last time he came up to me when we were one-on-one with the bags and butterflies fill my stomach. I see him walking around looking at each initiate and the way they're applying the techniques. I know that I'm not supposed to be able to hit well so I manage to somehow hold back from what my body wants to naturally do. I get a few punches in when Four stops over by me to see how I'm doing.

"Your body is too tense and you're going to end up hurting yourself. You've got to relax a little." He says before he heads on to the next initiate. The memory of him placing his hand on my stomach last time is burned into my brain and I can't help but feel a little disappointed that it didn't happen this time. _You also just kissed him and he freaked a little so what do you expect Prior?_ I silently chastise myself. We continue on for a little while before Four dismisses us and instead of hanging around, I go with Christina, Will and Al.

"Who wants to get a tattoo with me?" Al asks us.

"That sounds like a great idea." Christina says while grabbing my arm with one of hers and pulling us off towards the tattoo parlor. While everyone else is looking for their first tattoo, I already have in mind of what I want to get- my ravens. I look around and see Tori so I head over to her station and tell her what I want to get as she starts setting up the supplies.

"Listen, I want to thank you for before." I say quietly to her. She looks up at me and gives a quick smile.

"How are you liking Dauntless so far?" She asks.

"It's much different than what I'm used to but I feel free, in a way; but I am being careful to try not to put too much attention on myself." I want to reassure her that I'll be okay but she has a look to her eye that says 'you better or you're as good as dead.'

"Ok where do you want these?" Tori moves to the topic at hand.

"I want the three flying going over my collarbone in an upwards motion but I would like to see if you can do a request for me as well."

"Which is..?"

"I would like a fourth one perched over my heart, always there and watching over me."

"That'll be easy to do, did you want all of it at once?"

"If you can then yes, that would be fantastic." I tell her. Tori gets done with the three ravens and has even done vines wrapping around each one, leading it to one another when she has to go get a stencil for the perched raven. I look up from the hand mirror Tori gave me to look at her handiwork to see Christina, Will and Al standing before me.

"Hey guys, are you all finished?" I ask them.

"Yeah, we were gonna go to the cafeteria before heading back to the dorms; you coming with?" Al asks me.

"I'm not quite finished with mine yet so I will meet you guys back at the dorm since I'm not sure how long this will take." Al looks disappointed while Christina and Will just nod. The three of them head down towards the cafeteria and I raise the mirror back up to look at my new ravens. The simple but intricate design of the vines themselves are amazing but what really makes them breathtaking is how Tori wrapped each vine around the ravens- three small lines weaving together to make one vine finds itself starting at the top raven going around the top and dropping down to the claw of the second one. The vine then wraps around the claw and loops over and down to the third raven where it follows the design of the first one but instead of dropping down to where the fourth one will be, it stops with a leaf at the end of the vine at the bottom of the third raven, with the tip of the leaf pointing down to where the fourth and most important raven will be- perched over my heart, always watching and guiding me. Tori comes back and asks me if I like it.

"It's more beautiful than I imagined, the vines really help to tie it all together and makes it that much more beautiful." I say while sitting the mirror down.

"Just wait unti you see the final one; I think you picked a good design for yourself Beatrice."

"It's just Tris now, and thank you. It helps when you have a talented person putting these on though, so I can't take all the credit." I say with a smile.

"Tori is the best there is." I hear his familiar voice and my heart picks up. I had only thought about adding the new raven to represent him tonight, and I didn't expect to see him while I was getting it done.

"I can kind of tell. It looks amazing so far." I say with a nervous laugh. I think I'm nervous because of how things went down earlier today while we were alone in the training room and whether I seem to be pushing things too fast has not escaped my thoughts.

"Four, I'll go get what I've gathered up for you and see what you think. Tris, I'll be back in a moment."

"Take your time, Tori." I tell her as she rushes off towards the back of the parlor. Four stands there for a moment, staring intently at my new tattoo before bringing his gaze up to meet mine.

"Your tattoo is amazing, Tris." He says softly, stopping by the chair.

"Thank you, Four." I manage to choke out.

"What does it represent?" He asks while moving closer to me.

"These three represent my family that I left behind and the last one that Tori is about to do is going to be perched here," I say as I point to my heart, "always watching and guiding me. Who it represents is my saviour, in more ways than one; someone who will always teach me and keep me safe from harm- even when I make unwise decisions." At this point I'm sitting as far up in the chair as I can without actually getting up and Tobias is leaning over me with his lips pressed against my ear.

"And who would that be?" He whispers to me. The feel of his breath on my ear sends my senses into overdrive and I can no longer focus on anything but the fire threatening to fill my entire being. Before I can reply he straightens up and I hear the door in the back close as Tori walks over to us. I look up at the last second to see his eyes filled with lust before he masks his face over, going back to Four. He thanks Tori and goes to sit on the couch on the other side of the parlor to look over the papers she handed him while Tori gets started on my last raven. It's quiet except for the low music coming from speakers inside the shop and the hum of the tattoo gun. I dare to steal glances over at Tobias and every once in a while I'll catch him staring at me before he quickly turns his focus back on the papers in front of him. As Tori is finishing up my raven and putting the ointment and gauze over the fresh tattoo, Tobias gets up and walks towards us.

"It's absolutely incredible what you've done Tori," he says handing her the stack of papers but looking at me before turning his gaze to her, "though do you mind if we reschedule?"

"No, that's fine, just give me a heads up before to let me know you're coming." She replys before heading to take the equipment to sterilize.

"I will." He calls back to her before turning to walk out. Just as he reaches the door he turns back to me and says, "It's a good look on you," pointing to my tattoo. He winks then turns and goes on his way. _This man will be the death of me, _I think to myself. Oh, but what a sweet way to go.


	5. Chapter 5: Deadly Fears

****Author's Note: Hey guys, this one's gonna be short. Hope you guys are enjoying Looking Through the Mirror so far; feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think. Now, back to the story...**

It's been a hell of a week since that night in the tattoo parlor. On day one of the fights, Eric just _had_ to oversee the fights and though he didn't pair me up with Peter, he did make sure I had someone twice my size going against me. Although I did well with the moves, there still isn't as much muscle on my body as I'm used to so my punches lack the momento to actually bring her down. I happened to glace over towards Four and Eric to see that Four wasn't trying to watch and Eric had a look of triumph on his face. She used the advantage of me being distracted to punch me in my stomach, which had me immediately doubled over, then she took her knee to my face- bringing me down. I woke up to being in the infirmary and decided I must gain my muscle back- that I cannot look weak to the others this time around. I heard the rustling of the curtain beside me and turn just as the curtain is pulled back to reveal Uriah and Marlene.

"There, are you happy now?" Marlene asks Uriah.

"Yeah, that's good. Sorry, I hate to feel like I'm in a tiny cubicle," he says as he turns my way, "I'm Uriah and this is Marlene."

"Hey, I'm Tris." I say as the nurse walks in.

"Tris, we were just waiting for you to wake up. You were knocked out so they brought you here for precautionary reasons but you've been checked out and everything is fine. You will have some swelling and brusing on your face but alternate between heat and ice and the swelling will go down. Other than that, you are free to go." She says handing me a couple of heating pouches.

"Looks like I'm out of here, I'll catch you guys later. It was nice to meet you. Maybe we'll see each other again soon- just not in here." I jokingly say to Uriah and Marlene.

"Yeah, that sounds awesome. No offense Uri, but I hate it here." Marlene says while giving Uriah a playful shove.

"Yeah, yeah. I don't like it either but 'boys will be boys' as my mom says," he sticks out his tounge at Marlene before turning to me, " see you around, Tris."

I gather the pouches and follow the nurse out as she tells me where to go to get back. I head towards the Pit knowing it's after training but when I try to find Christina, I don't see her so I head towards the training room. Since I still have my Abnegation body and not my lean Dauntless body- which has muscle and strength I didn't get a chance to appreciate, I figure now is as good as time as any to get in some extra workouts. I work on my punches and kicks with the bag until I can no longer feel my knuckles splitting open and the skin on my shins and feet no longer sting when they hit the bag- then I push myself further and harder. I stay for a couple of hours, taking small breaks in between, before heading back to the dorms to shower. I undress and wrap my towel around myself then head to the shower. I stop when I see Peter.

"Well look who we have here. Like what you see, Stiff?" He asks me while pointing down his body.

"I'm just here to take a shower, Peter." I says as I make my way over to the 'female' side- not that theres any real seperation, just a half wall in between the two sides.

"Oh come on, live a little. I bet you'd even like it Stiff." I hear him say, making his way closer to where I'm standing. I'm about to turn around and tell him off when I feel his breath on my ear and his arms wrapping around mine to keep me still.

"I rather enjoy seeing you like this. It should remind you of how weak you really are and who has the power here." He squeezes me once, very tightly, before letting me go and walking out as if nothing happened. I take my shower and make myself a vow that he will not get the upper hand, ever.

* * *

><p>I've been making sure to spend most of my free time doing extra workouts and staying with my friends when I'm not. I'm glad to say that both Eric and Peter haven't tried anything else this week, but I'm careful not to let my guard down. We're finished with dinner tonight when Christina asks me if I want to go with her and Will to the Pit but I kindly decline her offer, telling her I'm going to do some extra workouts. I told her what Peter did that night when I saw her, so she understands why I feel the need to make sure my game is always up to par, and she doesn't fight me on it.<p>

"Just don't become obsessive over it, please." She whispers quietly to me, gently squeezing my arm.

"I promise." I say to her as she and Will walk off. I turn and head towards the training room. I'm pleased to say that I've found a small radio that I can listen to while I'm working out so I walk over to the cubby and grab it. I've found that when I've got music on, I tend to let myself work more freely and my body naturally flows with the movements I place them through- like a beautiful symphony of limbs and hits. I'm going through this masterpiece when I hear the volume turn down a little and I turn around. I see Four standing by the radio for a moment before I hear the music go back up and he's making his way over to me. Outside of training, I haven't been this close to him since that night at the tattoo shop.

"I knew you were holding back that first day. I must say, you're a lot better than I originally thought." He says as he gets to me.

"I can't exactly let people see what I know yet." I say, silently willing him to somehow understand.

"You've caught Eric's attention, you know. He's seen that you've been in here training and I wouldn't put it past him to use that against you."

"I imagine he's going to put me against Peter soon, again." I immediately realize I slipped up but there's nothing I can do now.

"Again? You haven't fought Peter, I should know; I've been there." He softly says.

"It's difficult to explain," is all I can muster out. He searches my face for a few moments.

"Try me." He says as he runs his hand through my hair.

"Take me to my fear landscape." I tell him. He pulls his hand back from me and looks at me square in the eye, going back to Four-mode.

"How do you know about that? We're not to that stage in training yet."

"Just take me there, let me see what's going on now and I'll show you." I say as I search his eyes, seeing nothing but confusion and questions burning in them. We put things up and he starts towards the fear landscape room while I follow quietly. Once we're there, he silently starts setting up the serum and the program.

"Are you going in with me?" I ask, not sure if I want to know his answer.

"Only if you want me to," is all he says.

"If I say yes, then would you want to?"

"Yes." He doesn't hesitate.

"Then get you a serum, too," and so he does. He finishes the programming and I let him inject me. He's about to inject himself when I ask if I can do it. He looks at me for a second, debating if he should be doing this, and he hands me the syringe. I look up into his eyes for a second before positioning the needle against his skin and pushing it in. Once it is empty, I hand the syringe back to him as he puts the leads on our heads and goes to the chair. He sits down and motions for me to sit with him. I walk over to him and sit on the chair, in the space between his legs and he wraps his arms around me. I lean back against him and sigh before closing my eyes.

* * *

><p>I wake up to total darkness but feel Tobias against me, still wrapped in his arms but we're no longer sitting. The simulation starts out like it does with the crows, but it only gets to the meadow before the scene starts to change little by little.<p>

"This is different." I whisper to Tobias, and suddenly figures start to take shape on the ground. I drop Tobias' arms from myself and start towards one of the figures on the ground. The shape is definitely a person but this one is laying on it's stomach, facing the ground, wearing plain white clothing. I slowly walk over to where the figure is, and kneel down to turn the shape over. When I do, I'm looking down to see my mother.

"Run, Beatrice. Go to your father and the others." Sim mom says to me as blood starts seeping through her shirt and running down the corner of her mouth.

"No ,this isn't real. This isn't happening." I say looking up and finding Tobias staring down at me. He lowers his arm to help me up, and I take it. As I rise, other figures start popping up all over the place, repeating the last words I heard out of their mouths the very last moment I saw them. Not far from where my mother was laying, my father has appeared- gun shot wounds and all, falling to his knees before completely falling over and blood staining the ground all around him. I turn around and there is Will standing there, gun pointed at my head and the empty look in his eyes, before a bullet hole appears and blood rushes from the wound. He immediately falls over and I look around to see everyone as I last saw them, dead. Tobias wraps his arms around me and pulls me to him. It's only then I notice my cheeks are stained with tears and my thoat feels like it is closing in from the screaming that involuntairily escaped.

"I've failed," is the only thing I say, but I'm repeating it over and over, trying to let it sink in.

"This isn't real, Tris. None of it is real except for me; focus on me," he tells me, "Do you feel my arms around you? Don't let the sim take over, listen to my voice." I do as he says, I listen to him repeat to me that he's here and I'm safe, and I slowly start to calm down. I start to look around and find everyone is disappearing before the meadow turns into nothingness and I wake up back in the fear landscape room, in the safety of Tobias' arms. I shoot straight up and walk towards the door.

"I'm sorry, but I've got to go." I say to him without turning around to him, I don't want him to see me actually cry, not yet.

"Tris, wait-" but before he can finish his sentence, I'm out the door and headed back to the dorms. When I get back, no one is around so I slip into my bunk and let the tears silently fall. Maybe it's because I'm Divergent that it worked backwards, or maybe it's because things are slightly different this time around that I entered my worst fear first. Either way, I was not prepared to face that yet and I slowly realize that's why I had to face it. I knew that I was afraid to fail but I had no way of knowing that it was that bad- and being that scared of failing will only bring me down in the long run. I have to be brave and face the fact that I may very well fail again, but in order to succeed in this mission, I have to become brave enough to face that fear head on and come out on the other side unscathed.


	6. Chapter 6: Crazy Truths

The next few days go by quickly until it's our last day for fighting. Our scores at the end of today will be factored in to the rest of the times and will determine where we stand at the end of first stage and who moves on. Of course, Eric chooses today to be there when we all file into the training room. Our names are already on the board and I look to see who is matched up together. Christina and Molly will be fighting, Edward and Al against each other, and Will and Drew will fight. I get to my name and find that sadistic son of a bitch put me against Peter, and we're last to go. I look over to Eric and he glances from me to Peter and back before he gets today started. While Four is focused on the first fight, Eric makes his way over and leans close to me.

"Do good today and I may change my mind about you. I do have to say there is something about the way you've built yourself up, Stiff, that makes me wonder what it would be like to break you down." He whispers in my ear before stalking back over to where Four is. When the fight is over, Four glances over at me. I'm shooting daggers from my eyes and Four turns to see where my focus is currently at and sees it's Eric. The term if looks could kill wouldn't come close to how Four is looking at Eric. The matches continue and once they are over, we watch as Four and Eric write down comments about the match before calling the next one. As time for me to go against Peter gets closer, the more anxious I get. When it's finally time to fight, I make my way to the mat.

"Are you gonna cry? I'll make it hurt less if you beg." Peter taunts out to me.

"You'll be the one doing the begging, Peter." I taunt back. Neither Eric nor Peter will win this one, I'm determined of that. The match starts and Peter side steps. I follow in pursuit but keep my distance. He will be the one to make the first move, that I will make sure of. Peter takes another step, and I move too.

"Anytime today!" Eric shouts. Peter looks over to him and I see him nod to Eric while out of the corner of my eye I see Eric nod back.

I'm prepared for Peter to attack first, and while he thinks he's fast- I move faster. I quickly bend when Peter's arm flies at me and he misses. While I'm bent down, I take a fast jab at his ribs before bouncing back out of the way of the fist he blindly flings around. I easily counter his pathetic jab and my knee connects with his groin, sending him down to his knees. Both of his hands fly to his groin area momentairly but it's long enough that his throat is completely open. I drive my fist as far back as I can before I swing my arm forward, throwing all of my body weight into it. My fist connects with the skin of his throat and suddenly Peter is choking; but I don't stop there. I push him backwards while he is off guard and straddle him while my fist keeps coming down over his head. The next thing I notice is Four is pulling me away while Eric is picking up Peter.

"You won Tris, calm down." Four whispers to me.

"I'm fine." I whisper harshly to him as I look at Eric. I know I should have gone down without a fight but I wanted to show them that I am not weak, and nobody- especially not Eric and Peter- will make me break. I'm stronger than that, and I'm not afraid to show it.

"That was not a wise thing to do Tris, Eric will be following your initation closely from now on. Go get cleaned up, get something to eat and meet me back here at eight." I nod in acceptance of the terms and start out of the training room. I head straight for the dorms, grab a towel and my clothes and start for the shower. Molly steps in my path and blocks me.

"I wouldn't have done that if I were you. Watch your back from now on." She cooly says before letting me go since the other initates are making their way back in.

"Way to go, Tris!" I hear Christina exclaim. "I had always hoped you'd get a chance to get back at that dickhead."

"Christina!" I chastise her, although I'm not sure if it's because she let it slip about something happening between Peter and myself or at her language.

"Sorry, but it was nice seeing him brought down a peg or two." She says seriously.

"Let's go celebrate after dinner, what do you guys say?" Will asks us. I think about it for a second before I agree. I don't have to meet Four until eight so I've got some time, and it would do me some good to just relax with my friends.

"Sounds good. I was just about to get in the shower though."

"I could use a shower." Christina pipes up. Will looks at her with his head to the side and she has to add, "No perv, not like that." Did he think she meant she was going to take a shower with me? I turn a little red at the thought and shake my head.

"We'll meet you guys in the cafeteria when we're done," Christina says, dismissing Will and Al before turning to me, "I swear, sometimes all they think about is sex. Come on, when we're done, I want to try something with you." I look at her a little nervously.

"What is that?"

"I want to make you over." She says with a gleam in her eye and I laugh.

"Okay, deal." I say as we head toward the showers. Once we're done, Christina does my makeup and puts something in my hair. I look at her inquisitively.

"It's mousse. When your hair dries, it will bring out any natural curl to your hair that you have, and believe me, guys won't be able to keep their eyes off of you with that and the makeup combined." She tells me. Once she finishes with me she starts getting ready and I look at myself in the mirror. I look absolutely stunning- Christina has done my makeup so that it looks as if I'm not wearing anything at all, except around my eyes. The eyeliner and mascara that outline my eyes make them pop out and my hair looks toussled with slight curls running through it. When she's done, we make our way to the cafeteria. She's right, every single guy we've passed has not been able to keep their eyes to themselves and I blush a little, wondering what Tobias will think when he sees me.

* * *

><p>We finish dinner and head to the tattoo shops. Everyone picks the Dauntless symbol to get and we all get matching tattoos. Once we're done, I notice the time and excuse myself. I fake being tired, saying that today's match with Peter wore me out. When nobody questions me, I leave and make my way to the training room. I'm a few minutes late so it's no suprise to see that Tobias is there, practicing with the knives. I watch him for a few seconds before I head over to pick up a few knives myself. I stand next to him and start throwing my knives. He watches me throw mine and we both move to grab our knives from the board.<p>

"You're pretty good for coming from Abnegation." He comments without looking at me.

"I had a pretty good teacher." I say back.

"I haven't seen anyone teaching you outside of training and when I see you in the class, you already know what to do. How is that?" He asks, this time looking at me.

"It's not going to make sense to you." I reveal.

"You can trust me Tris." I debate this information for a second before I shake my head.

"Not here," I tell him.

"Where?"

"Let's go to the old fairgrounds." I say, putting my knives down and starting out of the room. He follows me without question and I lead the way to the trains.

"How do you know how to get around so easily? When I was an initiate, I couldn't make my way through this maze nearly as well as you do."

"Let's just say, this isn't my first time navagating this place." I'm not willing to go into too much detail here, I don't know who is listening. We stand there for a couple of minutes in silence before we hear the whistle of the train coming down the tracks. We both take off and he jumps on effortlessly before extending his arm down to me to help me up. I graciously take his arm and let him pull me in.

"Why the fairgrounds?" He asks.

"It has a special meaning and I don't think anyone will hear us there." I say as I look into his eyes.

"By the way, you look amazing Tris." He says and I detect a hint of a blush on his cheeks. It's so easy for me to forget that I really am the first girl he's really been with- even now that I know what we will have.

"You look good yourself." I smile at him and let my eyes wander a little. He always looks good but tonight it's different, like I'm really seeing him for the first time- again. He's wearing a tight black sweater with black cargo-like pants on. The jacket he wears over his sweater fits him so perfectly, it looks like a second skin. We sit beside each other, not saying anything until it's time to get off the train. We both jump and I start making my way towards the old ferris wheel, my heart hammering in my chest the whole way. Once we get up to it, I start to climb and feel his hand on my arm.

"Tris-" He starts.

"It'll be okay, I'm here with you. Do you trust me?" I ask him. He doesn't hesitate when I ask him before he says yes and with that, I start heading up with him following closely behind me. I climb higher and higher, like I did when we played capture the flag, when I hear him mutter something about being human and I smile.

"We're almost there." I call down to him as I push up a little farther. Once I'm sure we're away from any cameras that could catch us, I stop.

"Wow, okay this is high." He says, starting to panic. I take his hands in mine and tell him to look at me.

"I'm here, you're okay with me, just breathe." I tell him like he told me that day in my fear landscape.

"I just uh, have a thing.. about heights." He finally gets out.

"I know you do, but just breathe. I wouldn't have brought you up here if I didn't think you could handle it, T-Four."

"That's the second time you've done that. What's going on Tris?" He asks me as his breathing has calmed down.

"I don't really know where to start but like I've said, this isn't my first time going through this."

"Start with something easy like how do you know I'm afraid of heights?"

"Remember when I told you I feel like we've met before?" I ask him and he nods his head, "well, that's because we have, in a way." He's quiet for a moment.

"What do you mean?" He asks me, looking into my eyes. I search them, to see if he's ready for the truth and I see that, behind the questions he has, he's willing to seriously consider what I have to say.

"It all started much like it did this time, with the day of my choosing ceremony.." I start out. I tell him everything from first arriving at Dauntless, my initation and the war Erudite starts with Abnegation to what happened with David and ending with my thinking I had died but waking up back in my room at Abnegation on the day of the choosing ceremony.

"I know I'm supposed to stop the war, I just don't know how. That's what my fear landscape was about. I don't know why the sim started with my worst fear, but I'm glad it did. I know that I have to be braver this time, that I cannot fail. I can't watch my friends and family die again." I end quietly with tears streaming down my face. Four reaches his hand over to me and lifts my chin so that I'm looking at him. When I look in his eyes, I see acceptance and I see the man I fell in love with staring back at me.

"Tris, you won't fail. I'll be by your side." He says, wiping the tears from my cheeks.

"Yes, but I made some stupid decisions before which caused a lot of things to go wrong- especially for us."

"Well, this time I'll tell you when you're about to make a stupid decision; does that work?"

"It helps," I say as I smile at him, "but I don't think that's going to completely fix it, Tobias." I watch him for a moment after I say his name, gauging his reaction. I told him everything, and that included when he let me in to his fear landscape- but I hadn't actually called him by his name and didn't know how he'd react.

"Say it again." He says as he leans towards me.

"Tobias-" I whisper just as his lips find mine. We sit there for a while, letting our tounges dance delicately with the other's before he pulls back.

"We'll figure this out together, Tris. I knew Max and Eric were up to something bad, but I had no idea we were going to be puppets for Jeanine and her followers. Is there anyone else you trust with this information?" Tobias asks me. I think about it for a second.

"Christina and Will, but I don't think they'll be as understanding as you about the situation. Tori, as well; she helped me conceal the fact that I'm Divergent both times so I know we can trust her, but how do I get everyone to hear me out without coming to the conclusion that I'm crazy? I mean, I'm the one going through it and sometimes I wonder if maybe I am crazy but then I'm reminded that every sweet and bad memory is real," I tell him.

"I'll work on that. For now though, things must go back to what they were- meaning we've got to be extra careful if we're going to see each other." I smile.

"You still want to see me, even with what I told you should make you think I'm insane?" I ask.

"I don't doubt you, Tris. There's things about you that I've noticed from the moment you fell into that net and into my life; things that I can't explain. If that makes you crazy, then I must be crazy too," he says before he places another chaste kiss on my lips, "but we need to get going, it's getting real late and we won't be able to explain where we were if we stay too much longer." I nod and let him lead the way back down and to the train. On the train, Tobias pulls me into his lap and I lean my head back against him and think. At least one things for sure, I've got Tobias on my side to help me; now let's hope I can get the others on my side before it's too late and failure becomes inevitable.


	7. Chapter 7: Unforseen Hell

****Author's note: This chapter deals with rape. I felt like this story needed a huge twist that nobody really seen coming and decided that not only did it need a twist, but it had to be a dark twist. I tried to be descriptive without getting too graphic, but it does get detailed. If you're not comfortable reading this chapter, I understand if you skip to the next; there will be a recall of events so you'll get the gist of what happened without actually reading something you may not want to.**

**Again, all reviews are welcome and thank you guys for reading Looking Through the Mirror..**

I must have fallen asleep because one minute I was thinking about how to get the others involved and the next I am being gently nudged by Tobias' hand with him telling me it's time to get up. We both stand and he grabs my hand before jumping out of the train. I was a little unprepared so instead of landing on my feet, I fall to the ground, my hand still in his, which causes him to fall as well. We tumble a couple of times and when we stop, I find myself laying on him and I start laughing- soon Tobias joins me.

"Are you okay?" He asks me once the laughter has subsided.

"It wasn't exactly the graceful exit strategy I had in mind but I wasn't really prepared at the moment either." I say looking down at him.

"How do you do that?" He wonders aloud.

"What?"

"How can you make me feel things I never thought I could- that I deserve?" I see a sadness to his expression and it makes my heart hurt.

"No matter what you may believe, you are definitely worthy of love and acceptance, Tobias Eaton. Never forget that." I wish he could see himself as I do, and though it may take some time, I look forward to spending my life convincing this man of the things I see in him- if we can change things.

"Thank you," he manages to quietly say as he tucks a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"One day, you will see what I see- that I can promise you." I whisper to him before I get myself up. He stands up, brushes himself off, and leads us back into the compound. Tobias walks down an empty hallway and I cautiously follow so that we're not seen together. When I approach the end where Tobias has stopped, he pushes me against the wall into the shadows.

"This is a blind spot where the cameras won't see us." He explains to me as he places his hand on the wall behind me.

"Well how about that." I say with a smile spreading across my lips. Tobias leans his head in towards me like he's about to kiss me on the lips but then redirects to softly kiss up my neck until his lips reach my ear.

"Watch yourself, Tris. After your fight today, it wouldn't suprise me if Eric starts turning up in the control room to keep an eye on you." He warns, whispering into my ear.

"Always." I whisper back before his head pulls back and our lips find one another in the darkness of the shadows. The kiss is slow and sweet but all too soon it comes to an end.

"I wish you could come with me, but you've got to get back to the dorms before the other initiates think something is going on. I'll see you tomorrow." He says placing a soft, quick kiss on my lips before turning around and leaving me standing in the wake of the desire that had started to build. _Tomorrow can't get here quick enough_ I think to myself as I start out of the hallway. I make my way towards the dorms but as I turn the last corner, I'm stopped by an arm grabbing me and a hand covering my mouth.

"I've been looking for you, Stiff." I hear Eric's voice behind me but something is off about the tone in his voice. I try to scream but he tightens his hand over my mouth in response.

"Nobody is going to hear you. You may have been able to beat Peter, but that doesn't mean you'll be able to take me in a fight," he hisses in my ear and I smell the alcohol on his breath as his hand that isn't covering my mouth starts to travel up my body and lands on one of my breasts. He starts squeezing his hand on my breast, forcefully groping me, and fear starts to creep in. _What is he going to do?_ I panic and start thrashing around, trying to break the hold he has on me. Eric starts to laugh.

"Did you not hear what I said? I've got the upper hand here Stiff, not you. I meant what I said today about wanting to see what it'll take to break you. I'm going to take my hand off your mouth but make no mistake, if you make one sound I will kill you. Got it?" He menacingly says to me. I can't speak so I just shake my head yes, trying to think of how to get someone's attention. He releases his hand off of my mouth and starts pushing me in front of him down a series of hallways that I have never seen before. As we're walking, I try looking for signs that there was someone, anyone, around that I could call out to for help but I don't see anyone. We reach a door at the end of the last hallway when Eric opens the door and forces me inside, but he doesn't stop until he has pushed me into a bedroom and has me at the edge of the bed.

"Get on the bed." He barks at me.

"No, Eric." I say.

"I said get on the bed, Stiff." I still refuse to move so he backhands me and I fall onto the bed with the amount of force he put into the motion. Eric then climbs on top of me, pinning me down to the bed by stradling me with my arms at my side.

"You're not so tough now are you?" He taunts while his hands reach down to my shirt; he grabs the collar and rips my shirt all the way down, leaving my top half only in a bra and feeling very exposed.

"Eric, don't do this. I know you hate me for some reason but you don't have to do this; it's the alcohol." I say, trying to get him to see reason, but he doesn't listen. His head dips down and he starts licking the skin of my breasts that peek out of the top of my bra.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson that you would do well to remember. I'm in charge and you will listen to me. You should have let Peter beat you today and this wouldn't be happening." He says as he takes my arms from my side and stretches them above my head. I feel something cold around my wrist and hear clicking. _Handcuffs, he has me handcuffed to his bed. This is not good. Think Tris, how can you get out of this?_ I ask myself but I don't see any way to get out of the handcuffs at this point.

"There, now you can't go anywhere," He says as he stands up from the bed taking his shirt off.

"Eric, please, just let me go. I'll do whatever you say, just let me go." I plead with him but it's no good.

"Oh, you'll do plenty of begging, Stiff." He says as he removes my pants. I try to use the advantage and kick at him but he just catches my leg.

"That wasn't smart of you," he reaches back and punches me square in the jaw, "you will learn not to fight me. This is going to happen and there's nothing you can do to stop it. When you cry and beg me to stop, and believe me you will, only then would I consider stopping but if you want to know the truth, I won't." Eric takes my now pantless legs and ties them down to the foot of the bed, with the rope going from the legs of the bed frame up and slightly over to keep my legs spread wide. "That's perfect." He mumbles before he starts taking his pants off.

* * *

><p>I'm momentairly saved by a knock at the door. Eric mumbles something and leaves the room. In his drunken state, he's forgotten to do anything to keep my mouth shut. I decide to make my move after he opens the door. While he's making his way to the door, he asks who it is when I hear a voice on the other side barely ring through. <em>Peter,<em> I realize, _is not going to help so don't say anything._ I know that my chances for escape have lowered but try to think of another way out. I start pulling on the ropes with my legs, testing out their strength. It's no good, he's got the knots tied pretty tight and there's no give where they're tied to. Next, I test the handcuffs. They're so tight on my wrists that there's no way I can slip my hand through so I look for any weak points in the headboard. I'm about to give up on that idea when I see there's a place where the two bars meet that is starting to give.

I start to pull my hand back and forth as hard as I can without making much noise but it barely budges. I repeat the process until I hear the door shut and see that I've gotten it along a lot farther than it had been but it's still going to need some work. I hear footsteps right outside the bedroom door so I stop trying to free the handcuff from the bed just as Eric walks back into the room. As he inches closer to the bed, he decides to stop for a second to disgard his underwear then closes the gap between himself and the bed.

"Now, where was I?" He wonders aloud to himself. I try one more time to reason with him.

"Eric, please, you really don't want to do this." I try to plead.

"No, I think I do." He replies as he lowers himself onto the bed. His hands come up out of nowhere and he rips my remaining underwear off my body, leaving me completely exposed to him. I turn my head away and close my eyes, ashamed that I am about to be violated by this monster above me. He forces his hand over my breast and starts groping hard, leaving bruises. He then takes his head and lowers it to the other breast where his tounge darts out of his mouth to lick the skin around my areola before sucking the small bud that is rising into his mouth. Tears start forming in my eyes and I squeeze them shut harder to try to keep them at bay. _Do NOT cry in front of him, it's what he wants and you're not going to give him the satifaction, Tris, _I think to myself. The whole point of this is to try to break me, he said so himself, and it would get to him more if I ignore the fact that he's about to rape me.

"Look at me Stiff," I hear him say when he figures out that I've got my eyes shut, " I want to see you cry while I have my way with you and watch you break." I turn my head and give him a look of pure disgust.

"I've known what kind of monster you could be, but I had no idea you would be this disgusting and pathetic enough to sink this low. I mean this is a pretty low thing to do to someone, even for you Eric." Eric gets a look of anger on his face just as he punches me in the ribs.

"You know nothing, little girl. My orders are to break you, no matter the cost,"he let slip out as he lands another punch, this time to my nose. _Well at least I've managed to find out someone else is calling the shots and I think I know who it is,_ I think to myself as I feel blood starting to trickle down from my nose.

"You're nothing but someone's lap dog, Eric- just a little bitch to toy with and have someone to take the blame if shit goes wrong." I can feel the anger pulsating from my entire body as I get the courage to speak out.

"You'll pay for that, bitch," and I feel his fist against my ribs again. Once he finishes using me as a punching bag, he quickly gets up on his knees near my face and roughly shoves his penis in my mouth. His hands find both sides of my head as he forces my head back and forth, making me gag violently with this foreign invasion of my mouth.

"Who knew you'd be so good at sucking dick, Stiff? You're a dirty little slut, aren't you?" He tries to egg me on but I tune him out. I feel his body start to tense up and he pulls out of my mouth. I barely have time to catch my breath before he shoves his fingers into my womanhood as far as he can and I'm hit with a crippling pain. His fingers move in and out, fast and rough, before he slips them out and simultanously slips his member in their place.

"A virgin, huh? Now, you'll remember this forever." He says like I wouldn't remember to begin with and I'm hit with another wave of pain. He thrusts in hard and before I can even get used to the searing pain, he's pulling out and thrusting in again, harder this time. After a few minutes of slowly thrusting hard, Eric picks up the pace. He begins to pound into my hips and suddenly I feel his hands around my throat increasing pressure as he goes faster and harder. Just as I'm starting to see spots in my vision, he tenses up and quickly pulls out- letting himself come all over me, as if I'm nothing more than a human towel. Eric immediately gets up without a word and heads to the bathroom where he starts the shower. _Now's my chance,_ I think as I start to pull as hard as I can on the handcuff.

It takes a few tries but I successfully manage to seperate the two rails and slide the handcuff over the top of the side rail. I use the advantage of my now free hand to pull at the other side of the rail and easily work that to it's breaking point to release my other hand. I quickly lean up and start at the knots on the rope, freeing my legs just as I hear the shower cut off. I freeze for a second, long enough to realize that Eric is still in the bathroom and grab the first thing on the floor and jet out of the front door. I look at the article of clothing I picked up and see it's Eric's jacket, unfortunately I have nothing else to cover myself with so I begrudgingly slip the jacket over myself and zip it up as I run through the halls, trying to escape this hell I have just been put in. After a few twists and turns, I round a corner and hit something solid. I look up and realize that I've run into Uriah, Marlene and Lynn.


	8. Chapter 8: Aftermath

**** Author's note: I won't spoil the chapter by placing a summary of the last chapter here in my note, I'll let you guys read that instead. I've never wrote a rape scene before and I hope I did it in a way that portrayed the horror of the situation without being too overwhelming. I usually upload 2 chapters at the time but felt in order to give my readers the option of being able to skip chatper 7 if wanted to, then there would have be a follow up chapter. I just finished this chapter today, so it'll be a few days before my next update. Again, thanks for reading.**

"Tris, what the hell happened to you?" Marlene exclaims as she takes in my severely disheveled apperance. I know there's dried blood running from my nose down to my chest, where it had dripped while it was still warm and I can only imagine the bruises starting to form on my face.

"I need to go to the infirmary. Eric is what happened." That's the only information I offer up. After a second, when they've realized that I'm not going to say anything else about it, I feel Uriah and Marlene slip my arms around their shoulders and they start towards the infirmary. Once we arrive, Lynn calls immediately for the nurse who, once she saw the state I was in, called for the doctor. She immediately shows us to a room and Uriah and Marlene help me onto the bed.

"I'm sorry but you guys will have to wait outside while the doctor and I examine her." The nurse, who I later found out her name is Janice, tells the others.

"Thank you guys." I manage to say before Janice shuffles the three out of my room. I hear Uriah ask if he can use the phone at the nurses desk to phone his brother in the control room and the nurse obliges before heading back into my room.

"What's your name?" I hear the doctor say.

"Tris." I manage to choke out, my voice scratchy.

"I'm Dr. Graham. What happened to you tonight, Tris?" I take a second to reply, trying to find my voice.

"I was raped." I say with my head cast down in shame. I'm Dauntless- I'm strong and I am brave- I should not have allowed myself to be weak and I am ashamed that I couldn't stop it. Dr. Graham tells Janice to grab a rape kit; she does and they start fully examining me. I have a broken nose, which they had to reset, two broken ribs, multiple abrasions from the handcuffs and ropes where I had tried like hell to pull free of my restraints, torn walls in my womanhood from his violence in getting himself off, and multiple bruising on my body. I'm getting my gown on that they handed me once the exam was over when I hear Zeke's voice calling out.

"Four, man you've got to calm down. Uri said the nurse and doctor are with her so you can't go in yet."

"Zeke, that's one of my iniates and for Uriah to have you come get me, it's bad; and I don't care who likes it, I want to see her!" Four yells. I tell the nurse to let them in. Janice opens the door and pokes her head out.

"Ms. Prior says that you guys can come in," the group doesn't waste any time, "We'll run the results and let you know more when we get them in. Tris, I will be bringing you some pain medicine as soon as the order gets here." She says before turning and walking out. I'm so ashamed that I can't bring my head up to meet any of their gazes but I do see five sets of feet on the floor so I know they're all here. I see someone walk over to the chair where the doctor disgarded the jacket I was wearing when I was brought in and pick it up.

"What the fuck did he do to you?" Four asks, venom seeping through every word.

"Who?" Zeke asks and Four just shows him the jacket. I look up to see realization forming on Zeke's face as he places where he's seen the jacket.

"I'll kill him." Zeke says quietly.

"Get in line, bro." Uri speaks up. I look at the four faces gathered at the foot of my bed to see pure hatred in each person's eyes. I save the one I'm most afraid to look at for last, and gently turn my gaze to Tobias. His usually lighter blue eyes have a dark shadow dancing in them as he takes in my apperance. My hair is sticking out everywhere from Eric's hands roughly being in it, with half of my face painted in a mixture of green, blue, and deep purple. The handcuffs have long been gone, as the first thing the doctor and nurse did was remove the handcuffs and placed them in a bag for evidence, but there are deep cuts around my wrists that have been bandaged up though some blood has soaked through. I can see he's conflicted about whether he should gather me in his arms or stay a safe distance since he is still my instuctor and I make a slight nod to him. As much as I want to feel the comfort and saftey of his arms, we can't let things between us come to light just yet.

"How did this happen?" Lynn asks quietly.

"I was heading back to the dorms when Eric grabbed me. It wasn't until he spoke that I knew he was drunk but he had one arm around me and a hand over my mouth so I couldn't cry out for help. When he let go of my mouth so we could move, I tried looking for anyone that could get me away from him but I didn't see a single person. He took me back to his apartment and tied me up to his bed," at this point, I could no longer look at anyone so I let my eyes drop to the blanket covering me up.

"He started ripping my clothes off but before he could do anything, there was a knock on his door. I had decided to yell to let whoever it was know I was there against my will when I realized it was Peter on the other side; I knew he wouldn't help me, and I didn't want to make the situation worse so I stayed quiet, thinking of how to get out of there. I found a weak point in the metal railing of the headboard and tried as quietly as I could to bend it to free my hand that had been handcuffed to the bed. I almost had it but I heard the door shut and he was back before I could finish bending it." Tears were silently streaming down my face at my recalling the nightmare that just happened.

"He beat me and he," I falter for a second and regroup myself, ".. raped me." The girls gasp and the guys get angrier- trying to force themselves to stay still and not fly out of the room to find Eric. "After he was done, he went to take a shower and I knew that was my chance to get out of there. Since the shower was running, he couldn't hear me making noise to get the one handcuff free and I was able to finish breaking the railing apart. Once that hand was free, I set out to break the other side free and quickly untied the ropes around my ankles. I stopped for a second when I heard the water cut off, thinking he was about to come back in the room, but when he didn't I got up as quick as I could, and grabbed the first thing I found. I ran until I ended up running into Uri, Mar and Lynn." I can't hold back the sobs threatening to come out so my body violently shakes, letting myself feel the true pain that's been begging to come out. I feel arms around me, and though they may not be the one's I wanted at that time, I'm grateful to the person. I look up and see Lynn has made her way over to me and gently placed her arms around me.

"That sick son of a bitch!" I heard Uri shout.

"He's dead." Zeke chimed in.

"What should we do?" Marlene asked and they all turn to look at Four. There's a look on his face that I've never seen on him before but I certainly recognize it from Eric earlier- pure, unadultared rage.

"There's something else you should know," I say looking at Four, "earlier today during the last rounds of fighting he came up to me once the first fight started- when he knew you would be watching the initates on the mat- and told me that he wondered what it would be like to break me down," Four sits in the chair and grips the arms as hard as he could, turning his whole hand white.

"He tried to egg me on and he hit a nerve so I spoke back- that's why my nose and ribs are broke, but he let it slip that his orders were to break me, no matter the cost." When I say that, the color drains out of everyone's faces.

"Who would want to do such a thing?" Uriah asks.

"I have an idea, although it's not something that should be talked about here." I answer.

"That's true," Zeke says while rubbing the back of his head, " there are cameras everywhere and there's no way of knowing who's around exactly. Eric probably already knows you're gone unless he happened to pass out in the bathroom so I'm going to go back to the control room and see what I can find on the security footage."

"Thanks Zeke." Four manages to roughly get out.

"No problems, man. I hate this happened to you Tris, and I'll do everything I can to help out." Zeke says as he turned towards me.

"I know you will, Zeke. You're a great friend but that's a story for another time," I say when I see the confused look on his face, "thank you." He turns and walks out of the room.

"You need your rest, Tris, so we'll be heading out; it's late and Lauren is probably having a fit by now." Marlene breaks the silence.

"I'll fill her in tomorrow so that you guys won't be punished for being out of the dorms at this hour." Four tells them as they one by one give me a hug.

"We'll see you tomorrow." Uri says when he hugs me.

"Thank you guys, for everything. It's nice to have friends like you around." I say, a little saddness creeping in my voice knowing that if I fail the task I was sent here to do, that would be taken from me as well. I hear Tobias scoot the chair over to the bed once the three of them are gone. Janice walks in with my pain meds and I diligently take them- I don't want to admit it to anyone but my whole body is radiating with pain.

"Will you sit with me?" I ask him, patting the bed beside me once Janice is out of the room.

"Of cours; I wanted to pull you into my arms when I first came in, and it took all the self-control I had not to." Tobias tells me as he gets in the bed. He wraps his arms around me and I lay my head on his chest and feel the tears coming again. "I promise you that fucker will be dealt with in a manner fitting his crimes." He says, stroking my hair while letting me cry on his shirt. Once his shirt is soaked and there are no more tears, I manage to pull myself back a little.

"Things are very different this time around. How am I supposed to stop a war when I can't even keep myself from being kidnapped and raped?" I ask, hiccupping from the crying I just finished. "I'm not strong or brave enough; I'm going to fail, aren't I?" I ask Tobias. He's quiet for a minute before he answers.

"You are the bravest and strongest person I have ever met. What you just went through would be enough to break anyone down, but you held out until you could get yourself out of there and back to safety; you kept your wits under the most extreme circumstances and figured out how to get out of there. Not many people could say they survived and escaped what you did and I'm proud of you for that." It does not escape my attention that he doesn't answer my question but I don't mention it again.

"I'm not proud, I'm damaged goods now. He took something from me that I can never get back and I'll never be able to truly forget this." I say, looking down.

"Look at me Tris," Tobias tells me softly and I do, "you're not 'damaged goods'. Eric will not escape the amount of pain he has coming his way for what he's done to you- he's hurt the one person I love and he will not get away with it. I will talk to Zeke in the morning and see what he found out and we'll go from there. You said he was under orders?" He asks.

"Yes, and I think Jeanine is the one behind it. I don't think that's exactly what she was picturing when she said it, but who knows. She is just as sadistic as Eric is." I say with a yawn.

"Sleep, Tris, you need to rest."

"Promise me you'll still be here when I wake up?" I ask.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise." I hear Tobias say as I drift off to sleep and try to forget the bad parts of today.


	9. Chapter 9: Friends and Enemies

**** AN: Sorry that it's only one chapter this time guys but it's a little longer than previous ones so I hope it makes up for it. I'm in the middle of chapter 10 so hopefully I'll be able to update with that one within the next couple of days.**

I am awaked throughout the night by Janice coming in to check up on me and now giving me my next dose of medication; somehow Tobias manages to fall asleep in between these last two checkups and I hope he stays asleep- he looks peaceful almost and right now one of us should be. I feel so dirty now that Eric has taken something so personal from me; and more than that, I'm afraid I will look weak to the others, especially Tobias. What should have been taken in an act of love will be forever tainted now; and how could anyone want that- how could Tobias look at me the same way again? To him I've always been strong and brave yet when it counts the most, I seem to always fail in some way; I failed him by dying when I took Caleb's place, just as I had failed him multiple times before we found out about the Buearu, and I failed in protecting myself against Eric- for not putting up more of a fight than I did. I'm just as much to blame for being raped as Eric is for actually raping me.

Strong, brave people do not let this happen to themselves- they put up a fight and face their attacker no matter what the consequences could be- but I didn't do that. Instead, I waited like a coward, letting him touch me in intimate ways that only Tobias should, until I could escape. I keep turning the events over in my head. Sure, I knew that Eric was definitely fucked up in the head but I couldn't fathom that he would violate an initiate under orders before- I had assumed that possibly, somewhere so deep within that it was lost to him, underneath it all he could have been a decent guy; okay maybe not even decent but definitely not as much of a coward as he showed tonight. Then I realize something: my main mission since waking up with the information of the future that could be has been to ultimately stop myself from dying, but now I see how selfish I have been and fate seems to be reminding me that before things can truely get better, things will first have to get worse. It finally occurs to me that maybe I'm not the only one that was sent back.

My sudden epiphany that I'm not alone in this mission makes me bolt up as quickly as I can. Of course someone else would be sent back too- the universe is all about balance and with just me here, the balance is out of order. How did I not see that before? No, I never anticipated that anything like this would have happened but I was sent back here for a certain reason and you can't go to the past and start changing things without consequence. In school we learned about a theory, something to do with butterflies._ What was it Tris? Think._ I remember, it's called the butterfly effect- when something so small as a butterfly flapping it's wings has an effect elsewhere in the world, which could turn out to be cataclysmic. I feel a movement beside of me and look to see Tobias shifting in the bed but still leaving me plenty of room. Once he settles, I lay back down on the bed and feel his hand lightly rest on my arm and retreat to my thoughts once again, trying to digest this idea. Maybe what I'm thinking is correct or maybe it's a way for my brain to try to process everything that I have been through lately; either way, I've got to find out for sure what other differences I have noticed that seemed so small I felt it didn't need a second thought. I must have finally let the mental exhaustion take over because the next thing I know, I'm being awakened by the sound of Uri and Marlene laughing.

"..so it was completely awful, and Mom still won't let me or Zeke hear the end of it." I hear Uri say.

"Wow, there really are no words for that." Marlene tells as she catches her breath.

"What kind of crazy story did I miss?" I ask, startling the two of them for a moment.

"You're awake! Uriah was just telling me about the time that Hanna, their mom, came home during one of the infamous crazy Zeke parties and found Uriah and Zeke passed out clad in women's clothes." Marlene tells me.

"That sounds absolutely like the guys I know." Damn pain medications seem to make my brain forget about the filter of saying what I'm thinking instead of thinking before actually speaking. They don't question me, however their eyes dart quickly from one another and back to me.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Four kind of talked to us, Tris. He said that you 'could have information that we would like to hear' being all cryptic as usual and we were wondering what he meant." Uriah asks.

"If it's what I think it is then I really don't want to get into that discussion right now but as soon as I'm feeling a little better, I promise that I will tell you. If it's about what happened last night and who I think may be behind the orders to make me fall, it's Jeanine; but that also ties into the first part I was referring to."

"Just know that whenever you're up to sharing, we're up for listening." Marlene finally says.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate it; I just need the time to get things in order before I tell anyone else. Things just kinda slipped out when I told Four and I want to be able to explain things the best way I can when I share my information."

"Well, whatever it is, we're here." Uri says and I give him a smile. The three of us settle into a different topic and soon find ourselves completely engrossed in conversation that at first I didn't notice the slight movement of the curtain. I see the curtain move again and I start feeling uneasy. The curtain pulls back to reveal Christina and Will and I realize I'm being paranoid- there's no way anyone would attempt to attack me right now, in the bustling hours of the day with people in my room.

"Oh my god, Tris! I came here as soon as I heard something happened." Christina says while giving me a tight hug. I wince a little from the fierceness of the hug and she realizes.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't-"

"It's ok Chris, I know you didn't mean to."

"How you holding up?" Will asks me.

"As good as can be expected, I suppose. How are things with you guys?" I ask him back.

"Odd but good. Eric seems to have disappeared from the compound but nobody seems to know anything about it." I flinch when his name is said but I quickly recover from it and wonder if Four had anything to do with that.

"What happened Tris? I mean, if you don't want to tell us then that's okay." Chris asks, and I note the sincerity in her voice.

"I'm not going into details, I had to do that last night and I barely could make myself say it, but long story short is Eric." Chris and Will look at me with shock on their faces, then look to the room's other two occupants and back.

"How'd you end up here?" Will is always going to have that Erudite tendancy for curiosity I think before it seeps in that he may not be here much longer if I can't succeed.

"I got away and quite literally ran into Uriah, Marlene and Lynn; they're Dauntless-born." I get quiet, the topic at hand starting to bother me and as if he could sense it, Uriah looks at Chris and Will and decides to introduce himself.

"I'm Uriah and this is Marlene." He says.

"Will, and this is Christina," Will replies as he introduces themselves, "I may not have known Tris for long but thank you guys for getting her the help she needed."

"Nah, she did that on her own but I'm glad to say we were in the right place at the right time and bumped into her." Marlene comments. I know we haven't been in initiation long but it still bugs me a little to know that my transfer friends think I'm weak and pity me. Everyone stays for a while and we all talk and laugh like a normal group of sixteen year olds, ignoring the elephant in the room; or should I say elephants since there's a couple of things I haven't felt like sharing. All too soon, the doctor comes in to talk to me and ushers everyone out so that we can talk privately.

"How are you feeling today Tris?" Dr. Graham asks.

"My whole body hurts pretty bad but I'm expecting it to so I've dealt with it."

"How are you feeling mentally?" What, does the doctor think I'm going to go crazy or something? I bite my tounge while I think of what to say in response.

"I'll be honest doc, sometimes I feel almost normal- like when my friends were here- and sometimes I feel less like normal, more wondering why things happened and why I allowed it to." I answer.

"I can tell you from your examination that you most certainly did not allow someone to do this to you. The wounds on your wrists and ankles should serve to remind you that you put up one hell of a struggle against your kidnapper. My guess is, if you had allowed something more to happen, you probably wouldn't be here since you said you weren't held for too long. You got yourself out of a shitty situation where you could have died with as minimal damage as possible, physically. With cases like yours, when someone is violated the physical wounds are not as strong as the mental and emotional wounds that were created. It will take some time to realize that you are not as weak as you think you are. Sometimes, bad things happen to good people- strong people like yourself- and these 'tests' for lack of a better word, make us second guess ourselves but someone as brave and strong as you should not let the cowardice of one make you think differently of yourself.

"As such, you did take quite a beating yesterday and I would like to keep you at least one more night for observation to make sure that you are physically healing properly and I'm going to make a recommendation that you talk to someone about what you are feeling. I won't make you go to someone but in most cases like this, it is best to talk about how you feel- both about the situation you were in and how it's affecting you- to anyone that you feel comfortable talking to. I'll send in an order for some more pain medication so we can try to diminish it a little for you but it won't completely go away until you heal some more." Dr. Graham tells me.

I thank him for everything and he leaves the room. I look at the clock to see that it is lunch time and wonder, not for the first time, where Tobias has disappeared to. I decide to try to rest while I wait, as I assume the others went for lunch, but don't really have much luck- my body aches and my mind is running at a million miles a minute, just bouncing around from topic to topic within. I figured now is as good of time as any to try to figure out what I'm going to tell Uri and Marlene since I obviously will not be getting rest anytime soon. I know I've got to inform them of the events that will transpire, or as I think it will since it seems that things are changing a little and I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not, but how much do I tell them? It would be easier if I could just let everyone know at once but what if none of them believe me? Certainly after what has happened, I don't want anyone thinking that I'm doing this for attention; I need them to believe in what I'm saying and help me if we're to succeed in the task at hand.

I think that I'll tell them what is going to happen, without telling them who dies unless they ask, leaving just the facts; that will appeal to Will, hopefully. As far as Christina goes, she's a human lie detector so she should be able to see that I am telling the truth; and if not, I will swear to go under the truth serum. As nice as Lynn is this time- and maybe because she feels bad for what I just went through- I doubt that she's going to believe me; she will take the longest to convince. Uri and Marlene seem to be curious in what I have to say and I think Uri will be on my side once he hears what is going to happen; Marlene will be a little more difficult but I believe Uri will be able to help her see reason. Zeke and Shauna I have known for less time- only because I went through initiation with the others- but Zeke is pretty good at wanting to protect what is his by any means and if it means believing in something as crazy as this sounds, with Uriah backing it up, he won't hesitate. Shauna will seek out advice from Zeke but by now she knows what has happened, and I think it may actually be an advantage to me to use the events of the past evening as a way of helping to convince her; I just have to talk to her alone if it comes down to that.

I finally have what I'm going to say laid out in my head and decide that sleep would be a good thing right about now, so I close my eyes and my body finally obeys and rests. What seems like ten minutes later, Janice comes in with my next dose of pain medication; I look at the clock and realize that lunch is now over so I was asleep a little longer than I thought.

"Janice, do you know where Four went?" I ask her what else has been plaguing my mind.

"Zeke stopped by this morning after his shift and got Four; you had finally gone to sleep and he didn't want to wake you but he said to let you know he was reviewing what Zeke found and then he would be talking to Max."

"Ok, thank you." I reply as she walks out of my room.

She tells me to call her if I need anything, I say I will and let my eyes close again. I gulp at the thought of Tobias taking this to Max since I don't really know the extent of his involvement ; I don't know what kind of a man Max was other than he teamed up with Jeanine willingly, and to voluntarily submit your entire faction into doing something they don't want to do- like kill innocent people- is not a quality that a good person has. I feel the pain medicine start to work and ease the pain so it's down to a moderate throb and I relax enough that sleep takes over. I suddenly feel like someone is watching me and my eyes fly open. Though the pair of eyes I'm looking into is not the person I most feared it to be but he is a close second. I find myself staring at Peter as he slowly makes his way over to my bed.

****As always, reviews are welcome! :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Here We Go Again

****AN: Thank you guys for the reviews, keep them coming. Warning: gets a little graphic towards the end of the chapter. Now on with LTM...**

"What are you doing here, Peter?" I ask, watching his every move.

"You should have spoke up when I was at Eric's, Stiff; I would have liked to join in." He gives me a smile which makes my stomach turn.

"Which is exactly why I didn't," I reply, "again, what are you doing here Peter?" I glance towards the door.

"Nobody is going to bother us, Molly is making sure of that," He says in my ear. I start to panic.

"See, I would've taken better care of you than Eric did. I bet you didn't even get off with him. He seems selfish that way," Peter says while getting on my bed. I try to push him off but between Peter's strength and the pain medicine capacitaing my reactions, I'm not successful and he moves to straddle me on the bed.

"What the fuck Peter? Here to finish what your puppetmaster started?" I decide to taunt him hoping that if I make him angry, he'll start causing a scene and someone will notice.

"I am no one's puppet!" He shouts before he backhands me.

"Seriously, a bitchslap Peter? Even you can do better than that."

"Shut the fuck up, bitch!" I'm successful in getting Peter mad which makes him yell, but as he yells at me, he punches me in the gut which makes me cry out.

"Yeah, I'll make you feel _real_ good, Stiff." He says while unzipping his pants.

"Hel-!" I try to shout but I'm stopped by Peter's hands around my throat.

"Do you really think I'd let you call for help? You shouldn't need to if you're really Dauntless, you can fight me off; or maybe that's what I'm hoping, it'll make me enjoy this more." He squeezes my neck tighter in his massive hand and I try to claw it away while the other starts shoving his pants down. When it doesn't work, I try to claw at his face but it does little to faze him. Just as I'm about to succumb to the darkness, I see a figure come around the curtain and feel Peter's hands loosen and a weight is lifted off of the bed. I see the figure knock Peter around quite a bit before Peter is able to escape my saviour.

"Tris! Are you okay?" I hear a familiar voice but I can't seem to place it, the darkness coming over me fast.

"Tris!" I hear again one more time before I succumb to the dark.

* * *

><p>" I swear to god, I'm going to kill these bastards." I hear and realize it's Zeke's voice.<p>

"You and me both, man." Lynn agrees. It sounds like everyone is here. I stay still with my eyes closed for a minute before I open them and look around. Sure enough everyone is here, except for Tobias. I was about to be raped again, by Peter this time, and he's nowhere around.

"Four went to get extra security to help guard your room." Uriah tells me when he sees me looking around. Well, at least he's gone for a pretty reasonable excuse.

"You're awake!" Christina yells as she jumps over to the bed to hug me.

"What happened?" I ask

"Peter tried to attack you while Molly distracted Janice, she's the only one on duty and Molly was pretty convincing at needing help; at least now she doesn't have to pretend." Marlene speaks up.

"How?" is all I ask though everyone knows what I'm saying.

"Four. He was coming to check on you and heard Peter shout all the way down the hall. Molly knocked Janice out before she could get out of the room but Shauna took Molly out. Our man Four didn't waste any time with that fuck-head Peter, though. Once he saw what Peter was doing, he grabbed him and started beating the shit out of him." Zeke says.

"Is Janice okay?"

"You were almost beaten by Peter and you're asking if Janice is okay? You really are Abnegation, aren't you?" Shauna asks. Before I can reply, I see Tobias come into the room. Our eyes meet and I see the relief flood in his eyes while he looks at me longingly and I suddenly wish it was just us in the room so he can comfort me; but that will have to wait. He just pulls a chair out and sits.

"Janice is fine, Tris, Molly only got her once." Four states.

"What the hell was Peter doing here?" Chris wonders aloud.

"I guess he was here to finish what Eric started, at least that's what it seemed like to me. He made a remark about me not letting him know I was at Eric's and that he would've 'taken better care' of me, whatever that means." I say although I know what he meant.

"What a sick bastard." Uriah says and everyone agrees.

"How are you doing, Tris?" Tobias asks me.

"I'm okay considering that's twice in less than twenty-four hours I've been attacked. Luckily you heard him yelling at me and stopped him before it got worse."

"I was heading here to see how you were doing when I heard his voice yelling out and I immediately knew something was off so I ran in here." Four tells me.

"I couldn't fight him off since Janice had given me the medication not too long beforehand so I figured my best option was to taunt him to get him yelling; thankfully it worked."

"You won't have to worry about anyone else coming in here. We're going to have someone guarding your door until the doctor releases you and they have strict instuctions not to let anyone in unless it's one of us, Janice or the doctor." Four says.

"I wish I could say I don't need it but those pain meds knock me for a loop and I'm no good at holding my own with them in my system, so thank you; were you guys able to find anything out?" I ask.

"I looked at the footage when I got back to the control room and seen Eric leaving the compound; he hasn't come back yet from what I can see on the cameras. Four helped me look at the footage to make sure then went and talked to Max." Zeke speaks up.

"What did Max say?" Shauna asked Four.

"Officially he's disappointed that a leader would do such a thing and will exile Eric should he return to Dauntless. Unofficially, I don't think he gives a shit though." He says, confirming what type of person I had figured Max to be. About that time, Dr. Graham walks in and ushers everyone out.

"I hear we had some problems earlier. Are you okay?" He asks me.

"Yeah, it would seem Four got Peter before he could do any real damage. He did manage to punch me in the stomach before pretty much choking me out right as Four got here."

"Well, let's be thankful Four showed up when he did."

"Definitely." I agree. Dr. Graham looks over my injuries and tells me that even though Peter got in a good punch, it hasn't put my progress off track and he expects I can leave tomorrow if the exam goes just as well then as now.

"Thank you Dr. Graham, for everything." I say when he leaves the room. He replies with a 'you're welcome' and lets my friends know they can come back in.

"Well, Dr. Graham is pretty confident that I can leave the infirmary tomorrow; Peter didn't have a chance to do any real damage so there aren't any setbacks." I inform the group.

"That's awesome!" Uri says.

"I have been thinking about what you and Marlene asked me earlier, Uri, and I want to talk to all of you after I'm discharged tomorrow. What I've got to say may have changed since certain events have happened that didn't before but I think I've figured out why things are changing." I say, looking at everyone in the face.

"What things?" Four asked.

"Well, for starters, I wasn't raped by Eric before." I say, Chris and WIll gasp and I forgot they didn't know everything that Eric did to me.

"That sick bastard. I hope he gets an infection that causes his penis to fall off." Chris says, and something I didn't think would happen did- I laugh. Not just a haha laugh but I start a full laugh and soon everyone joins in.

"We should figure out a way to arrange that." Lynn says when the laughter dies down, which causes everyone to laugh again. I look around at my friends and I notice how much I've actually missed this. Since I've been back in this time, I haven't had a chance to be with everyone and it feels nice. Too soon, Janice is kicking everyone out saying that I need my rest.

"It is dinner time anyway. Do you want my piece of cake Tris?" Uri offers.

"I'm honored that you would do that Uri, but I don't think cake would be a good idea right now." I reply.

"Good, cause I wanted my piece anyway." He says with a smile and everyone chuckles. I say goodbye to everyone and they leave, except for Tobias. He finally gets up from the chair and sits with me in the bed without me having to ask this time. Once in the bed, he wraps his arms around me and my head finds his chest just as I let out a yawn.

"Sleep, Tris. I'll make sure nobody else tries to hurt you."

"How, you going to fight them?" I ask.

"With my bare hands if I have to." He replies before I let sleep take hold again.

* * *

><p><em>No peaceful sleep this time,<em> I briefly think. In this nightmare, I find myself back at Eric's- tied to his bed- but my mouth is taped shut and Peter has made his way into the scenario. I thrash about on the bed, trying everything I can to release myself from this hell but nothing seems to work. I can hear Eric and Peter laughing at me and discussing something with an unknown voice. When I calm down a little, I can make out what they're saying.

"Are you ready to prove to me how Dauntless you are?" I hear Eric ask Peter.

"Of course. Whatever it is, name it." Peter replies.

"My orders are to break the Stiff, so yours are simple enough. Break her down; she's divergent and a threat to us all."

"What, no fun in it?" Peter asks while looking at me with that look that makes my stomach churn.

"Oh no, we'll have fun; plenty of it." Eric says while getting on the bed before ripping the tape off and forcing me to suck his dick. While Eric has my mouth busy, Peter makes his way to the bed and starts forcing his fingers inside me; meanwhile the unknown figure watches. They go at it for a little bit then switch places- Eric is now rubbing my sensitive spot while shoving his fingers in me hard and Peter is forcing my head back and forth on his manhood. Peter suddenly stops and Eric gives me the most menacing face before replacing his fingers with his cock.

"Yeah, take it Stiff. Show me what a whore you are." Eric says

"You dirty, dirty girl; you like this don't you, you slut?" Peter taunts me. They take turns having their way with me while humiliating me, calling me deragatory names. I feel angry and hurt at the same time. My body seems to not be able to do anything against my attackers so tears silently stream down my face; while these monsters do what they want, I feel helpless and hopeless like this will never end. I turn my head to the side and see the figure standing in the shadows so I can't make out if it is a man or a woman but I hear them say something to me when I look that way.

"How much will it take to break you? This is nothing compared to what will happen, in time you'll see that. You will fall and I will prevail, it's the only logical way." The figure says in a shrouded voice. Something is trying to call out to me and tell me this person is familiar but all I can think of is the violation of my body with the two psychopaths. Strangely, I start hearing the voice echo, repeating the phrase over and over until I can no longer think of anything except the voice. It suddenly dawns on me who the figure is and the voice that belongs to it. I awake, startled, with this nightmare fresh in my mind.

"You okay, Tris?" Tobias asks me, worry written all over his face when he takes in the state of my tear-stained face.

"I know without a doubt who is behind the orders."

"Who?" He asks me, and I look into his eyes.

"Jeanine." I say quietly and the calmness in my voice makes it sound deadly.


	11. Chapter 11: Calm Before the Storm

****AN: Thank you for the reviews guys, you are awesome! When I started writing this story, I hadn't written in anything in years and I didn't want to be one of those authors who say 'I need so many reviews before I update, etc..' so it's nice to read your reviews; it fuels me on to continue working on a chapter when I feel like relaxing- life is a little busy since I've got two little ones under 2. LTM is a good outlet for me I feel, I work on chapters whenever I get a free moment ****and I'm trying to update as much as possible.**** This chapter is kind of a filler I suppose- for lack of a better way to explain it- something lighter than the past couple of chapters but also to get Tris out of the infirmary without just skipping to it out of nowhere; next chapter will get more back on track with everything, including the big reveal to the group. Okay, enough of my rambling and on with LTM...**

"I'm not doubting you, Tris, but how do you know for certain that she is the one behind this?" Tobias asks me.

"I was thinking about things last night when I couldn't sleep and I realized that I'm not the only person that was sent back with the information of what's to come. The universe is funny sometimes, but there is an undeniable fact: there is always a balance to everything. I remembered about this time in school when I had learned something about a butterfly effect. They call it that because when a butterfly flaps it's wings, the effect of it can be felt across the world and not always in a harmless manner. The world functions on balance- good and evil, for example- and I could not be here without something to counter that. I was selfish and I'm being reminded that this is bigger than me alone."

"Selfish?" He asks, confused.

"Ever since I woke up back here on Choosing Day, I have made it main mission to change things so that in the end I won't die. I didn't take into account what being here would do, like change the little things, and I was missing the bigger picture."

"What would the bigger picture be, Tris?"

"Maybe I'm not supposed to stop the war completely, that I was sent back to that specific day for a reason. I wasn't provided enough time to massively expose the truth, and it seems that Eric already knew who I was and what I was going to do that day when I jumped first. He has been after me in some way since initation started because he was told by someone. When he first came to Dauntless, he was sent here to be a spy for Jeanine. Jeanine has long been working with Max on a plan to overthrow Abnegation, how else is a faction of brainiacs supposed to fight- they surely won't be doing it themselves so that they have someone to blame if things go wrong. I figured it wouldn't do any good when I heard you went to talk to Max- I mean he's been in on the plan since the beginning, and though Eric may have been sent here, Max thought he could bring you in as a stonger leader than Eric; that's why he has pursued you with the leadership position even though you keep refusing. Being here in Dauntless may have helped to bring out the ruthless side of Eric, but he will always be Erudite first and Dauntless second." I tell Tobias, his face full of shock.

"What makes you say that?" He asks when he regains his composure.

"Where do you think he went when he left the compound? Eric is proving how much of a coward he his by hiding at the one place where he is safest- Erudite. Jeanine would not allow anyone Dauntless to come in since I now know about this latest scheme; and Max certainly won't be sending any of our people to investiage, so Eric has it made. He may no longer be in the compound, but there are still Dauntless-traitors in our midst so we have to be extremely careful on how we approach this." I see Tobias looking at me with what could be described as awe and I'm not sure why.

"What were your aptitude test results?" He wonders out loud.

"Abnegation, Dauntless and Erudite." I say quietly where nobody outside of us knew what was said.

"That explains it, then."  
>"What explains it?" I ask him.<p>

"All of what you just told me sounded like it had been analyzed through a microscope, it was so accurate; so obvisously you would fit in well in Erudite."

"Well, maybe in a different life I would have." I say with a laugh, "I really hope Dr. Graham lets me go tomorrow, I'm so sick of this room." I say out loud after it's been silent for a few minutes.

"I know the feeling, small rooms and me don't mix," he says, "What did you mean earlier when you told Uri and Marlene that you wanted to talk to everyone?" he asks, changing the subject.

"After Dr. Graham left at lunch, I tried to go to sleep but I couldn't so I thought up a way to tell everyone what's about to happen. I wanted my thoughts and words to be a little easier explained than when I told you. I hadn't quite figured out how to approach the subject with you so it all came out in a jumbled mess."

"Yeah, it really did. I almost thought you were just crazy, just for a second." He says jokingly.

"Wow, you've got jokes, who knew?" I playfully tease.

"I'm a regular stand-up comedian, didn't you know?" He smiles at me and his smile is so contagious that I can't stop myself from doing the same.

"Anyway, l couldn't sleep so I thought of a game plan to tell everyone at once so it's easier to deal with questions the best that I can. As I said before, things have changed somewhat and I'm not sure what the new course of events will be, but one thing is for certain: the war is still going to happen, just the casualties will be less if we manageto pull this off."

"Stage two of initiation starts soon." Tobias says as if sensing that I wanted to change the subject.

"I know. I wonder what my fear simulation will be now; my worst fear has already presented itself to me. I hope so, at least." I say.

"Whatever it is Tris, you'll make it through it; you're a very tough person." Tobias says before he glances at the clock on the wall, "it's getting late, I should probably go." He says.

"Do you have to?" I ask, not wanting to leave the saftey of his presence.

"Do you want me to?" As if he has to ask.

"Well, yeah. That's kind of the reason I asked if you had to go, duh." I state like it's a given that I want him with me.

"Then I can stay tonight." He says as he gets up. He goes over to the door to the room and slightly opens it. Tobias exchanges a few words with the guards and they leave for a couple hours to rest. When they leave, he closes the door and comes back to the bed-wrapping his arms around me. I lay my head on his chest and listen to his heartbeat drum a rythym similar to a lullaby. I let out a huge yawn and snuggle up closer to him.

"I've missed this," I say sleepily and he chuckles a little, "good night, Tobias."

"Sleep well and good night, Tris." He says as we both relax and let today's problems and tomorrow's worries drift away for the night while wrapped in each other's warm embrace.

* * *

><p>For the first time since I woke up in my room back in Abnegation on Choosing Day, I sleep the best I have in ages. I awake to find Tobias still with me on the infirmary bed and still sound asleep. I glance at the clock on the wall and see that it is five a.m; it will be another couple of hours before Dr. Graham will come in to re-examine my injuries so I decide to go back to sleep. I wrap my arms back around Tobias and nuzzle my head in the crook of his neck, taking in his sent- as it's been a while since I was able to do that too- and fall back asleep almost immediately. After what seems like thirty minutes, I feel someone nudging me.<p>

"Ughm, five more minutes." I say groggily.

"Tris, is here." Tobias says gently. This seems to jolt me awake instantly.

"I'm up," I say looking around and settling my gaze on the doctor.

"Good morning Tris, Four." Dr. Graham greets us, "how have you been doing?"

"Been doing pretty good considering, Doc. So, when can I leave?" I ask.

"That depends on how the exam goes but I think you should be able to leave today. Four, if you could excuse us, I'm going to examine Ms. Prior and we'll see where things are after that." He politely kicks Tobias out of the room.

"I'll be right outside, Tris." He says, kissing my forehead.

"Okey dokey, Pokey." I reply and he shakes his head, laughing slightly. Dr. Graham waits until Tobias is out of the room before he starts an exam of my body from head to toe.

"What's the damage, Dr. Graham?" I ask when he's done.

"Well, your ribs are healing nicely so as long as you don't get into any fights you'll be okay. There's not really anything that we can do here that you can't do on your own so I'll be getting your discharge papers together soon and I will also prescribe you some pain medication for when it gets to a point where it is not tolerable; if you start feeling more intense pain, go ahead and take the medicine- don't wait until it's full blown or it won't help. Remember what I said yesterday Tris, it is probably a good idea to talk to someone about everything that has happened and I expect you to follow through with that recommendation. Do you have any questions?"

"WIll the pain medicine make me loopy, like yesterday?" I ask.

"I won't be prescribing quite as strong of a medicine for your use at home as we give here so it shouldn't be as bad; however, if you start feeling odd or intense pain to the point where you can't move at all I want you to come back here straight away. It could indicate something serious going on and the longer you wait, the more of a risk it is that you won't be able to recover from it. Take it easy for the next couple of days and you should be ready for the second round of initation; at least this stage isn't physical. It is important though that you start to deal with things that have happened or it could come back to you worse in the next stage." He says heading towards the door.

"I promise, I will try to talk to someone about how I'm feeling, Doc." I tell him as he lets Tobias back into the room.

"Good. Well, then Ms. Prior, once I get your papers set up, you are free to go."

"Thank you for everything, Dr. Graham." I say and suddenly I feel like a thank you isn't enough.

"That's what I'm here for; I mean this in the best way but I hope to not encounter you here for a while." He smiles and leaves the room.

"So, you get to go?" Tobias asks me.

"Yep." I reply, a small smile playing across my lips.

"Where do you want to go when you're free of this room?" He asks.

"I really would like some food, believe it or not I am famished." As if on cue, my stomach growls loudly and Tobias laughs.

"We'll stop by the cafeteria then." He says as he sweeps the hair out of my face. By the time that Dr. Graham gets the orders put in for me to leave, breakfast is over.

"There goes that plan." I mumble to myself. Tobias looks at me for a minute before he speaks.

"I've got a plan; stay here, I'll be right back." He says as he directs me over toward a table and disappears. He's gone for a few minutes and just as I start to feel paranoid that Peter or Eric is going to pop out of the shadows any second at me, Tobias comes back with a couple of bags. I notice one on the right says 'pharmacy' so I know he got my medicine for me as one of the things he did.

"What happened to 'I'll be right back?" I ask him, with a slight tone of playfulness.

"Well, I figured I'd go ahead and get your medicine while I was waiting so that you don't have to worry about it."

"My hero! How very kind of you," I say, "Waiting for what, exactly?" I ask a second later.

"Sshh, don't tell anyone I can be kind; reputation to watch and whatnot," he replies with a smile to let me know he's joking- and I must admit, I like seeing Tobias joke- before continuing, "but since breakfast is over, I, being the gentleman that I am, got some food for us." he holds up the bag in his left hand for effect.

"Nope, they're getting ready to clean up." Tobias says when he sees me start towards a table.

"Okay, well where are we going to eat?" I ask, wishing we could be wherever by now- my stomach is getting angry at me, it sounds like.

"I've got an idea; but first we need to stop by Zeke's so I can get him to let the others know you're out of the infirmary so they don't start freaking out or something if they come to see you and you're not there."

"Well then, by all means, lead the way oh mighty leader." I say while I try to hold back a laugh at the look he gives me. I see the corner of his mouth twitch before he turns around so I know he's not mad, and we take off towards Zeke's. We make a few twists and turns before I realize that I've been this way before. I didn't realize Zeke lived down the hall from Tobias, although it makes sense. I knew from conversations past- or future now I suppose- that Zeke was the first one in his initiate class that he considered a friend; after his night with the Dauntless-born playing some game that I'd never heard of- and I know Zeke considers him like a brother, so it would be fitting that they'd live near each other. We reach the door and Tobias knocks a couple of times, each time knocking louder, until I hear the door unlock.

"Four, my man, I think they heard you all the way out to Amity- I swear I thought you were going to break my door down," he says until he sees me. Zeke grabs me in a hug before I can react.

"Tris! Good to see you're doing better." He says before setting me down. I don't miss the look Tobias gives Zeke and I give a short laugh before I respond.

"Well, better-ish but it's really nice to be out of that place."

"I would imagine so, it's so boring there."  
>"Right? They need some kind of entertainment for people; like maybe set up some water guns in the room and as people pass, you can squirt water at them or totally soak them. The best part about it is they can't really be mad for it because the person in the room is hurt or sick."<p>

"I knew you'd be the perfect sister I never had," Zeke says with a smile before turning to Tobias, "Dude, she's totally a keeper. So what can I do you guys for?" He asks.

"I wanted to let you know that Tris was out of the infirmary and I know you and Uriah can get the word out to everyone else rather quickly." Tobias says.

"Yeah, we're good at shooting our mouths off," Zeke says with a grin, "I'll let Uri know, and I know he'll let the others know."

"Thanks Zeke, I appreciate it man. Tris is hungry so we're gonna get going." Tobias says as he starts to turn around and head to his apartment. I hesitate for a second before I open my mouth.

"Can you actually do me a favor?"

"Anything for you, my darling." Zeke overpronounces darling so it sounds more like 'daaaa-ling.'

"Would you mind if later tonight we could all meet up here at your place? I've decided to tell Uri and Marlene what they want to know and I want to share it with the group as a whole so it'll be a little bit easier." I say while not meeting his gaze.

"An excuse to get a bunch of pretty girls in my apartment? Now, why would I mind that?" He asks me with a lopsided grin.

"Didn't think you would, but a girl's gotta ask before she just invites a bunch of people and shows up on a guys doorstep." I joke back with a wink, "seriously though Zeke, thank you." I give Zeke a quick hug and follow Tobias to his apartment. He unlocks the door and lets me go in before he closes the door behind us. I look around and it is exactly as I remembered it; I feel like I'm home and for now, I smile at that thought.


	12. Chapter 12: The Reveal (Part I)

****AN: This chapter is a little longer but it is a two parter. I was debating on making one huge chapter but I thought you guys might enjoy an update so I decided to split it up.**

I spent the day at Tobias' apartment, just the two of us, enjoying each other's company but when it got closer to time for everyone to meet up at Zeke's, I started getting nervous; a million what if's running through my brain. What if they don't believe me? What if they do but I fail them and I can't save my friends? We have been laying here quiet for some time but Tobias doesn't say anything; I smile realizing that even when it's quiet, there's no need to fill the silence with noise.

"What?" He asks when he see me smiling at him.

"I've realized something- there's never been a need to fill the silence between us with mindless chatter. We can sit in the quiet together comfortably, something that I rarely get to do with others." I say looking into those beautiful blue eyes of his.

"It is nice, isn't it? To not to have to pretend to have something to talk about just to fill the silence; it's refreshing around here." He agrees.

"What if they don't believe me?" I ask suddenly, my nerves starting to get the best of me.

"I'll still be on your side." He says, absently running his fingers through my hair.

"I know that, but we need more than just the two of us if we're going to do anything about this."

"Why are you so nervous, they're your friends and they should believe you; I do." I feel the heat coming off his chest when he realizes what he said, "I mean, I believe you, and I think that the others will too. You're a natural born leader and people will follow what you say. Just tell them the truth of everything and we'll figure out where to go from there." He says while continuing to stroke my hair. Just tell the truth- it seems easy enough when in reality I know it's anything but. We continue to lie there, content in each other's arms, for a little while longer- until I glance at the clock on his bedside table.

"We probably should be heading over." I say with a sigh. I'm so comfortable that my body screams at me for starting to move; looks like I've layed still too long and now my muscles are in protest of the new movement.

"Yeah, you're right," Tobias agrees, "do you need your medicine?" He asks when he sees me make a face while getting up.

"As much as I hate to say it, yes I believe I do." I tell him honestly. He gets up and grabs some water and my prescription before handing me two white pills and the water. I quickly take the medicine, hoping I didn't wait too long to take it for it to help, and we leave Tobias' apartment and walk to Zeke's. Once we arrive, Tobias knocks on the door and we hear light shuffling before the door is opened.

"Ah, the guest of honour is now here. Please come in and welcome to my humble abode." Zeke says while making over-exaggerated gestures and stepping aside to allow us through.

"Why thank you, kind sir." I reply, doing a small curtsy- well, as much as one that I could do for now. Tobias shakes his head at our exchange but I can see the smile on his lips that reaches to his eyes.

"Everyone should be here anytime now. I was hoping you guys would be first to arrive; it would be a little weird hanging out with just initiates by myself." Zeke says as he laughs briefly. He's right, in just a few minutes the knocks on the door start and I feel uneasy before I remember that this has to be done- whether they believe me or not. When Chris and Will get here, following Uri of course, they come over and hug me while telling me they're glad that I'm better enough to be out of the infirmary and Chris tells me there's a shopping trip just for the two of us when I get better.

"I wasn't sure what was going to happen so I got some pizza in the kitchen." Zeke says, returning to host mode.

"That actually would be great Zeke, I'm getting kind of hungry." I say. Tobias stands to go help Zeke and he brings the pizza and plates out as Zeke grabs some drinks and cups. They set everything down, and everyone grabs a plate and a drink before settling into comfortable positions around the room. There's a light banter going around the room while we eat and I hate to break it up but I must once I realize everyone is done. Tobias looks at Zeke as if to say 'we should get on with it' and Zeke effectively quiets down the room.

"I know you guys have questions, some of which might be answered by the end of what I've got to say and some of them I probably won't be able to answer but it is imperative that I tell you guys what's going on and where things are going to go if I- or we- succeed," I pause to look around and continue on when I realize I have everyone's full attention. "This might be a little hard to believe but I have to take the chance that you guys won't believe me rather than not say anything at all- it could potentially endanger all of us. The simplist way I can put this is war is coming." I look around to everyone's faces and see that though there is shock on everyone's faces, so far they are listening intently.

"I've tried to figure out what exactly to say but everything I come up with never sounds right so I'm just going to dive into it- this isn't my first time being an initiate. About a year ago, I went through the aptitude tests and learned something about myself that I didn't know. I trust you guys and in order for you all to trust me I have to be honest- my results were inconclusive. I had recieved Abnegation of course but also Dauntless and Erudite. Yes, I am divergent- and an oddity among them as well since I had three aptitudes but being divergent doesn't mean what we've been lead to believe, which I will go into detail about in a little bit. After hearing my results, I didn't know for sure what I was going to do until they called my name at the Choosing Ceremony and I picked Dauntless- same as I did this time. Initiation was a little brutal at times but I had Chris, Will and Al on my side, helping me out until capture the flag. Since the teams were split between transfers and Dauntles-born, I met Uri and Marlene because they were on my team. When stage one was over, there was some conflict between Edward and Peter and Edward was stabbed in the eye with a butter knife.

"I had helped Edward, I guess the Abnegation in me came out that night, but the next day I was down about what happened and who could be next when I ran into Uri and he invited me to go ziplining. I wasn't met with the greatest of attitudes at first but I guess I made my mark and was accepted; that's also when I met Zeke, Shauna and Lynn for the first time. In stage two, my divergence became noticable as I quickly rose to the top of the initiate rankings; thanks to being divergent, I knew I was in a sim so I could get out quicker than most but I couldn't say anything because I knew it was dangerous. For a while now, divergents have been hunted down and killed like animals; for the most part, but there are two that I know that have faked their deaths and escaped to outside the fence," I pause and look towards Tobias, "but more on that in a bit." I say as I return my focus to the group of friends in front of me. I have to say that I'm impressed they all are still giving me their full attention; I have been so afraid that they wouldn't believe me and so far they aren't doubting me.

"As stage two progressed, so did things between Four and myself and he ended up showing me what information he had stumbled upon that indicated war was coming; supply lists, influx in weapons, serums, blueprint plans- the works. He also showed me that Erudite was not complying with the city ordinance of lights out at night, which made us wonder what they were doing to require that much light at night. We knew that Erudite were going to use us somehow but we didn't know how. After the final fear landscape test, the initiates were injected with a so-called tracker- I found out later that the other Dauntless members had already been injected. At the banquet later that day, I figured out how Erudite was going to get us to fight for them- the 'tracker' was nothing more than a sim serum; one that could work long-range but I couldn't tell anyone while we were in the cafeteria and I didn't get a chance to tell Four what I figured out since I didn't see him anymore that night. The next morning, I woke up to see Chris getting ready and tried to ask what was going on," my eyes find Christina in the group before I continue, "You didn't answer me- it was like your body was going through the functions but your mind wasn't there. I looked around and everyone was acting the same way- going though basic motions with no expressions on their faces and a blank look to their eyes.

"The serum we were all injected with was a mind-control serum to make the person under the sim be nothing more than an emotionless human robot carrying out orders. We all boarded the trains, and headed to Abnegation where Dauntless members under the sim were executing Abnegation leaders and their families right and left while grouping the remaining ones together to be executed massively. Four and I were awake during the sim, and we split from the group to find my parents; we didn't make it there though because we ran into Eric. We played the part of mindless drones until Eric was about to shoot Four in the head and I shot him instead. We ran but I got shot in the shoulder and the Dauntless-traitors surrounded us before we could make another run for it. Eric took us to Janine, who was in Abnegation too, and she injected Four with an 'improved' version of the serum that would control his enviroment since it couldn't control his mind. They took him off and Eric was about to kill me when my mom intervened. The way she moved around Dauntless when she came for visiting day told me she knew more than she was telling me but I couldn't question her at the time.

"She got me out of there and we made a run for it, trying to meet up with my father and some others that had managed to make it out of there. My mom didn't make it and I met up with the others before some of us headed back to Dauntless- they were running the sims from there and using the security cameras to track everyone- and they were using Four to monitor everything; the serum Janine had used made his mind turn certain people who were friendly into the enemy. Luckily, I was able to help pull him out of the sim and we were able to shut it down before the mass execution but the damage had been done; there were many casualties on both Abnegation and Dauntless, including my dad. Janine managed to escape while we were shutting down the sim and when more Dauntless-traitors were heading for the control room, we ran. The group I was with ran to Amity but Erudite found us there so we barely made it out of there alive. We ended up running into the Factionless who have grown so much and come together that they were waiting for the opportune moment to swoop in and take control once Erudite had Abnegation out of the way. We found our way back to the compound once we realized that it was only true Dauntless left here, but Janine found a way to use the sim serum against us again; only this time it wasn't to start a war but to taunt me out.

"Janine wanted to use me for experimentation since my level of divergence is unheard of and she used the sim to make people jump from the roof to the ground to lure me out, making them say that if I come to her, it will stop and if I didn't then people would continue to jump to their deaths. I couldn't have anyone else die for me so I slipped out of the compound and turned myself over. I learned that my brother, Caleb, had betrayed me to Janine- he's the one that told her how to get me to them. I underwent experiment after experiment before they were set to execute me. I had pretty much accepted my fate on that but Four showed up too. They took him as a prisioner and did what they could to break him. I remember lying on the table awaiting my execution and being injected but the strangest thing happened; whatever I was injected with didn't kill me, it just gave the appearance of me being dead. Caleb and Peter, of all people, came up with a plan to get me out of there and next thing I know I'm with Four and the Factionless were taking over the building."

"Why would Peter help you?" Will asked, geniunely interested.

"Because when the attack on Abnegation was over and I went back to the compound I shot Peter in the arm to get him to lead us where we needed to be; and Peter being the weasel he is, said if he helped he had to come with us so he was at Amity with us when Erudite came and searched Amity. Guns started going off and I froze but when I snapped out of it, a Dauntless-traitor had a gun trained on him and all I could think of was there had been enough bloodshed so I barely pushed him in time to keep him from taking a bullet to the head. In my mind, I had something to atone for and as much as I hated him then I couldn't let someone else die; this time, however, I'd happily let him take a bullet to the head. Anyway, he was one of the people escorting me from my cell to the lab and he said he owed me and he didn't like that, so he helped to make us even."

"Why did you have something to atone for?" I hear Shauna ask quietly.

"Um.. I was hoping that I wouldn't have to go into this part," I say while wiping my now sweating palms on my pants, "during the attack, when my mom and I were trying to get out of Abnegation, Dauntless soldiers were shooting at us and advancing at every angle. There was a time right before my mom was shot that I came face to face with something I never wanted to happen, and I immediately was consumed with guilt- and it's part of the reason I felt I needed to turn myself over to Janine," I pause before I say it, and I pray to whatever God will hear me, that he will understand. "I tried to reason with the person but he was under the sim and just would not stop until I was dead. I killed you, Will." I whisper the last sentence but the weight of the words is felt by everyone in the room.

"I see," Will says as he stands up, "excuse me a moment." It's then that the tears I've been trying to hide since it first happened finally resurface. It's silent for a few minutes and Will comes back into the room.

"Will, I didn't know what else to do in the moment. I tried not to but you just kept coming no matter what I did and then you pointed your gun at my head with your finger on the trigger. I should have let you do it, it would have been so much better if I did-" Will stops me.

"I can see that the choice you had was difficult and that you truly regret things happened that way. I don't blame you one bit for doing what you had to do; had the roles been reversed it probably would have gone down the same way."

"I couldn't even hold a gun after that; it's also why I froze when the shootout at Amity happened. The guilt I felt over it never escaped me- it plagued my nightmares and the memory stayed fresh in my mind while I was awake. I'll never forget about it-even now- and I will always be sorry for what I did." I say, casting my eyes downward, too ashamed to look at him. I see feet walk towards me and stop in front of me; then something happens that I didn't think possible- I feel the arms tightly around me as I hear three words whispered into my ear.

"I forgive you." As soon as I hear those words, I can't stop the renewed tears from flowing down my face. Will stands there hugging me while I cry for a few minutes. Once the tears have subsided, Will unwraps his arms from around me and turns around to make his way back over to Christina. He whispers something to her and asks if we can pick this back up later since it's late and he'd like to spend some time with Christina; it's only natural after learning he is going to die if we can't stop this. We agree to pick back up tomorrow at the same time at Zeke's and everyone says their goodbyes for the night.

"Do you want some company?" Tobias asks me as we head out to the hallway.

"I certainly don't want to be alone right now." I say with a shaky breath. He reaches out his hand and pulls me down towards his apartment. We get inside and take our shoes off and he heads over to the bed, patting the space next to him. I happily oblige him and lay next to him with my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat while he smooths my hair with his hand. Tobias doesn't say anything to me- just comforts me- and I'm grateful for it as I let the tears silently stream down and I cry a tear for every single wrongdoing in it all since the war had begun before slipping into my dreams.

**** As always, thank you guys for your reviews as they are always welcome! :)**


	13. Chapter 13: The Reveal (Part II)

****AN: So, long chapter, hope you guys don't mind. I want to say thank you to CloakSeeker and lady05giggles for the reviews. Since in the books, Tris' biggest regret is killing Will and part of what drives the guilt on that is not being able to be forgiven by Will himself, I wanted to give her that closure she so desperately wanted; and I was hoping that I did good with the emotional response to her finally getting it. I hope I did justice with this chapter as well. There is a little foreshadowing in this chapter with how the ending is going to turn out (I'll throw a little more in later chapters to build up to it) and if you guys like this story as much as I hope you do, then there will be a sequel in the works once this one is finished; but I will need you guys to voice your opinions if you want that to happen. Love you guys!**

I wish I could say I had pleasant dreams that night but I'd be lying if I did. My dreams were filled with the usual nightmares- watching those I love die in front of me, seeing all the innocent people having their lives taken away because of an egomanical wanna-be dictator, the events that just happened with Eric and Peter- all swirling around like when it's just starting to snow and you see tiny flurries floating around aimlessly in the wind. I noticed there was one person missing from my nightmares tonight and I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off of my chest. Hearing Will tell me that he forgives me was something that I never thought I would hear and though I know I don't deserve his forgiveness, it was very touching that he gave it anyway. _Maybe, just maybe, things will be okay after all,_ I think to myself.

Tobias comes out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel and heads towards the dresser. He bends down to grab clothes out of a bottom drawer and I can't help but appreciate the view, although it is somewhat blocked because of the towel. I had only given myself to Tobias once before, and with the recent events from Eric I know it will be a while before I'm ready to give myself to someone again, but a girl's got to recognize a gift from the Gods themselves when she sees it. He stands up to turn around and stops when he sees that I'm checking him out.

"I left my clothes in here; I didn't think you'd be awake yet." He says with a sheepish grin, his cheeks starting to flush with that familiar shade of red that I know so well. It's so cute that I decide to tease him a little bit.

"I can lay back down if it helps, but please don't stop on my account." I wink at him and smirk as his face momentairily shows the shock of my insinuation.

"I uh.. um.." He stammers. I get up off the bed and ignore my body's screams of protest and walk up to him, stopping only when I'm well aware of how close we actually are.

"Is the mighty Four actually at a loss for words?" I ask while running my eyes over his semi-wet body, slowly. Apparently, he hasn't found the words to say yet because he only nods his head at the question before closing his eyes.

"Tobias, I know it's going to take a little while for me to be ready to be with anyone again after everything that happened, but I want you to know that you will always be the one I want; in every way possible, now and always." I whisper to him while running my fingers lightly over the taught muscles of his stomach, relishing in the fact that the slightest touch from me physically sent shivers through him. When he opens his eyes, I can see the love and lust in them and that beautiful mixture sends a jolt straight between my thighs.

"You will be the death of me, Tris, but I couldn't imagine a sweeter torture." He says before he captures my lips with his. My hands immediately find their way around his waist- one hand splaying across his back to trace his tattoo- while his go to my face, just holding it in between his hands. We kiss until neither of us can breathe so I pull away first and stare at this amazing man standing in front of me. Just as he opens his mouth to speak, someone starts banging on the door loudly.

"Four, open up, man!" We hear Zeke calling out.

"Damn," he mutters before yelling out, "hold on a sec, Zeke!" He quickly pulls a shirt and pants on before heading to the door and opening it.

"There's been a problem with one of the initiates; they got stabbed in the eye." I hear Zeke pant out.

"Who was it?" I ask, making my way to the door. Zeke stares at me for a second before replying.

"Edward." _Shit, it's still happening._ I think while we all run out of Tobias' apartment. We make our way to the infirmary but I'm merely following the two as thoughts are running rampant in my head. _The only reason Edward didn't shoot at us was because I had helped him when Peter stabbed him, until he learned of Tobias' real name. What will happen now?_ I wonder to myself. We get to the infirmary and I'm still engrossed in my thoughts until I hear Zeke ask Edward who stabbed him.

"It was Al." _No! _I know Al can have a somewhat mean side since he did participate in helping Peter and Drew pretty much kidnap and try to kill me but I didn't think he'd do something so vicious as stabbing someone in the eye. I'm beginning to think that more is going on than I was willing to accept. _None of this makes any sense, not that it really had before but things couldn't change this much, could it?_ I ask myself. While Tobias and Zeke talk to Edward about the events, I think things over in my mind. There are so many differences between being through this the first time around and now, but how much is because I somehow ended up back here? The entire course of events wouldn't have changed, would it- could it? I have been kidnapped and raped by Eric, almost raped by Peter, Edward was stabbed by Al and not Peter- Al wasn't to his breaking point before until he helped Peter and Drew attack me, so what caused him to break now before stage two even has started? No, there is something more going on and I can feel it. Just as I think those words to myself, I start seeing the room turning, over and over, and I feel like I need to sit down. As I try to sit, dark spots make its way into my vision quickly and I can't help but succumb to the sudden darkness.

* * *

><p>I try to look around only to realize there is nothing but darkness. I start to run even though I cannot see anything but I feel like I'm just going in circles so I stop. That's when I hear the faint noises. I will myself to stand perfectly still and calm my breathing down. The noise is so faint that I start to think that I imagined it, but I hear the noise get louder and louder until I can make out voices though I don't recognize any of them.<p>

"..Tris?" I hear a man ask.

"I don't know." I hear a woman reply. _Don't know what?_ my mind wants to scream at this unknown woman, _what about me do you not know?_ Before I can gather anything else useful out of the unknown voices, I feel a familiar tug from within but I can't find anyone; the darkness is still swallowing the room that I am in. I take off running, suddenly afraid of the consuming dark. I feel like I am going in circles again but just as I stop, a dim light appears in the corner of my eye. I turn towards the light and run, desperate to get out of the shadows. I run as fast as my feet will carry me, but I don't seem to be getting any closer to the light. I stop, panic setting in. I feel my heart beating so fast against my ribcage that I think it's going to leap out of my chest at any second. Again, I feel that familiar tug and I start to calm down. The light seems to get closer the slower my heart beats until the light lays just out of reach. I hear another sound but this time I can hear it clearly.

"You've got to get out, Tris. Please." I can't make out whose voice it is but I take a step closer, still. I want so badly to listen to whoever this person is but I can feel the darkness fighting that. I try to take another step closer but my feet won't move beneath me. I struggle to get my foot to obey but it stays still, as if rooted in cement. The light slips away as suddenly as it came, and I feel the darkness again- weighing down the rest of my body to the point I can no longer stand. I wait for the light to come again but it doesn't and I feel the exhaustion that has come with the crushing weight of the shadows begin to take over as my eyes close.

* * *

><p>I see light when I open my eyes, though it's not as bright as it was in the vast of darkness that just surrounded my mind. I curiously wonder if I'm still in that dark somehow but that thought quickly vanishes from my mind. I finally turn my gaze from the ceiling and to the left and see Tobias.<p>

"Nice to see you again." He says, though I feel something is off about the way he says it. I push the thought out of my mind and give him a smile. He smiles back a little before asking what happened.

"I'm not sure exactly. I remember being lost in thought but I don't remember what that thought was." I see relief pass though his eyes so quickly I think I must be seeing things.

"Whatever it was, I'm glad you're okay." He smiles and leans over to give me his hand to help me up. I realize once I'm standing that I'm still in the infirmary, in the room that held Edward. Zeke finishes up talking to him and walks over to where Tobias and I stand. They talk for a minute and I use the time to try to think of what just happened. I cannot remember what I was thinking about before I seemed to have blacked out, and it puts me on edge. Why does the light in here seem dimmer than when I was in complete darkness? As I'm contemplating that question, Tobais suggests we head to the cafeteria to eat. Something about that makes my stomach turn but I dismiss it as hunger when I hear the grumble of agreement coming from within.

I find Christina, Will, Uriah and Marlene sitting at a table so I go to join them as Tobias and Zeke head towards their friends. We easily make conversations and the thoughts of what happened dift away until I convince myself that I was just in shock of seeing Edward and hearing Al had done it that caused me to pass out. Whatever happened, it was in my mind and it wasn't real. Once we were done eating, Christina suggests we go shopping and I find myself actually wanting to go for once so I immediately agree. She raises her eyebrow in question and I just turn my gaze towards Tobias. He's laughing at something Zeke is talking about and his eyes find mine easily, as if he knew I was looking at him. We stare at each other for a second before he turns back to Zeke and I turn my attention back to Christina.

Chris and I spent the whole afternoon shopping- or rather she shopped and I just looked at her like she was crazy for some of the things that she said 'You just have to get this Tris, it could so be you.' I'll admit, shopping has been a nice distraction from the events that are happening and what else will happen when I finish telling everyone about everything. I know that they are serious in listening to me but I still want it over with; I mean, I really do not like having to relive the memories more than I already do. Since it's close to time for us to meet back at Zeke's with everyone else, Chris and I take our bags back to the dorm and get changed. Thank the Gods that Peter has seemed to disappear for the time being but I have a feeling I haven't seen the last of him or Eric, for that matter. Once we are dressed, we decide to go get food for all of us and take it to Zeke's. Christina is certainly a sight to see- dressed in a short black and red fitted dress with a low v cut neckline with off-the-shoulder sleeves, heels that look like one step in them should make her fall and break her ankle with the actual heel point at four and a half inches, carrying a couple of bags on her arms but mainly holding a Uriah-approved platter of Dauntless Cake. Meanwhile, I'm dressed in a deep red three-quarter sleeved v-neck shirt and black form-fitting pants with bags of food weighing down both of my arms. We arrived at Zeke's but it was still a little early so it was just Zeke and Tobias in the apartment. When Tobias seen that I had my arms loaded down, he came over to help me take the bags to the kitchen.

"You guys didn't have to get this much food." Zeke says while helping Christina unload the food from her arms.

"Well, we weren't exactly sure what to bring so we got a little of everything." Christina says matter-of-factly.

"How was the rest of your day?" Tobias asks me as Chris and Zeke start pulling plates and things out.

"Actually, not too bad; I volunteered to go shopping," I say and I laugh at the expression on Tobias' face so I explain, "it kept me distracted like I thought it would. How's things been with the Edward situation?" I ask.

"About the same as they were this morning. Edward left Dauntless though." Zeke responded.

"What about Al?" Tobias and Zeke share a look before sitting Chris and myself down.

"They found him at the bottom of the chasm, and there was a note on his bed in the dorms. He apologized for stabbing Edward but said he couldn't live with everything and being a coward, he took the only way out that he saw." Christina gasps when she hears this but it doesn't suprise me.

"You don't seem suprised, Tris." Christina notes.

"I was hoping that things would've been different for him this time but at least it wasn't me that he helped attack," Tobias gives me a look and I explain things to them a little better, "last time around when Peter attacked me, Drew and Al helped him grab me and when he tried to apologize to me about his part in it, I wouldn't forgive him and he ended up jumping into the chasm. That's also when you told me that I needed to be more careful, that people were watching me." Before anyone could ask me any more questions, there was a knock on the door, which Zeke got up to answer. The door opened to reveal Will, Uri, Marlene, Lynn and Shauna. With everyone here, we all got food- which Uriah stated his complete devotion to Chris for bringing such a big plate of cake- and we laughed and talked while we all ate. Knowing that the time to dive back into my story was coming, I excused myself for a moment to go to the bathroom and collect my thoughts. I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Tris?" I hear him ask softly.

"Yes, Tobias?"

"Can I come in?" He has that same sheepish grin on his face and it makes my heart melt so I tell him of course he can. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm ready to get this over with. I relive these memories in my nightmares enough and I really don't want to talk about it any more than necessary." He nods his head and takes me into his arms. I draw the much needed strength from him before sliding out of his embrace, and take a deep breath.

"When this is over, we'll go back home." I look up at him and smile.

"Sounds like a good plan, Stan." With that, we make our way back out to the living room and everyone's attention turns to me.

"Where did I leave off last night, before things got emotional?" I asked them.

"You were escaping Erudite." Will says, wrapping his arm around Christina.

"Right, so with Caleb and Peter's help, we were able to stage my 'death'; Peter had switched the death serum with a colored paralytic one to make it seem like I had been given the correct serum and had switched out the wires that hooked me up to the heart monitor for dead ones while Caleb was able to run a program to make it seem like what they were hearing was my actual heartbeat and flatlined it. Peter carried me to get Four and we got out of there by some miracle. There was something that didn't sit with me and it was the fact that I felt like there was something we were missing and I finally found it. While we were in Amity, I overhead Marcus talking to Johanna about something Erudite wanted that Abnegation had, something important that they were protecting until the right time to release the information. I had talked to Four about what I overheard but he didn't believe there was anything to it; I couldn't shake the feeling that I had to find out what it was though and ended up making plans with Marcus and a few Erudite that were no longer allegiant with Jeanine to get back into Erudite to retrive the information that she had stolen from Abnegation.

"As we made those plans, the Factionless and Dauntless that were left joined together in the unification of getting rid of Jeanine and made plans to attack Erudite. I had convinced Four that I was going to stay back and out of the action, citing what had just happened at Erudite as the reason," I turn towards Tobias, "I didn't want to lie to you but I knew if I had told you what I was really up to, you wouldn't let me go- especially with Marcus of all people- and I betrayed your trust, yet again." I can feel the disappointment in Tobias' eyes more than I see it, but I don't let myself give into it; there's still a lot more ground to cover and if I let myself get caught up in his eyes, I won't make it through this. Still looking at Tobias I continue on.

"You, Tori, and Harrison led Dauntless and Evelyn led the Factionless into an all-out 'winner takes all, no-holds barred' attack on Erudite with casualities on each side while at the same time a team that we were able to get together infiltrated through to make it Jeanine's personal lab. There were two possiblilites where the information could be kept- her lab and the control room; I took her lab while Marcus took the control room. When we broke into the rooms, a serum similar to what's used in the fear landscape was released and I fought it and ended up making my way to the lab where Jeanine and Tori were. Because of what happened to George, she was hell-bent on being the one to kill Jeanine; I tried to stop her because I knew we needed Jeanine to access the information but Tori wouldn't listen to me. I ended up shooting her in the leg but she still got to Jeanine. Four, Uriah and Marcus ended up in the lab where Tori called me a traitor, and the worse part is you had believed her, Four. I know I didn't help my case by lying to you already and saying I wasn't going to Erudite but the fact that you wouldn't listen just because I had joined Marcus for the search of the truth hurt me. I pleaded with you when you took us down to the lobby where Evelyn had all of Dauntless turning over their weapons to the Factionless but you wouldn't listen at first. While I struggled to get you to listen to me, Evelyn was giving all the power to the factionless by making them the only ones who had weapons.

"I don't know what made you finally listen to me but you went to the control room- not before grabbing Caleb since he would know the codes- and found the file of information we were after and you did what I didn't think you would; you rigged the system to play the video file for all of the factions to hear. In this video, there was a woman named Amanda Ritter and she explained about the war that happened long ago- with pictures to accompany the explaination- and she said she was happy to forget and gave the name she would be assuming; Edith Prior." I pause for a few seconds and let the gasps fill the silence in the air, "she also had said that once the divergent population had grown, we were needed outside of the fence in the rest of the world to help protect the people. When the video finished, we all had to get out of there or be imprisoned as traitors. Our group made it out and we went into hiding at first. Evelyn turned out to be the worst possible tyrant- doing away with Factions essentially making everyone factionless, imposing a curfew while the Factionless patrolled at night, taking in anyone who was caught outside after said curfew and trying them as traitors. There was a group of rebels that formed, called the Allegiant, which was ran by Cara and Johanna."

"My sister, Cara?" Will asked.

"None other." I replied with a smile on my face, "Anyway, our group that escaped Erudite met with the Allegiant and we all decided that we should take a group out on a mission to outside of the fence to see what was going on. Four, Christina, Uriah, Tori, Caleb, Peter and myself were the main ones to choose to go on this mission. We made it out, but with some casualities- Tori being one of them. We were walking out by a set of dilapated train tracks when a black vehicle approached us and two people got out- a woman named Zoe and a man named Amar."

"What?!" Zeke and Tobias both exclaimed at the same time.

"Amar had to fake his death since Jeanine and her lackeys were onto him about being Divergent; same for Tori's brother, George. Zoe and Amar told us that everything would be explained but we needed to go with them, so we all piled into the suv and wound up at what was called the Bureau of Genetics, it was based in the old airport of pre-war Chicago, which is what our city was originally called."

"What's an airport?" Uriah asked.

"It's meant for air travel, there's these huge things with engines attached to the wings and a tail that they call planes that hold a lot of people at a time and they fly in the air to destinations."

"Sounds fun!" Marlene exclaimed.

"It was, some of us got to go up in the airplane and it was awesome. The ground and the city looked so small way up there," I reply, "but it was at the Bureau that I found out that my mother originally worked for them after leaving what is called the Fringe- it's so much worse than what the Factionless go though, seriously being Factionless would be paradise compared to living at the Fringe. She was placed in the city to help find divergents and gather as much information as she could, and they placed her in Dauntless. When she had her Choosing Day, she was supposed to go to Erudite to spy for the Bureau but she had fallen in love with my Dad and they both decided to chose Abnegation instead. The Bureau had been created after what they call the 'Purity War' and it was meant to isolate the perfect genetics- which is what being Divergent really means, that your genes are supposedly pure. The 'Purity War' was caused by people thinking that we are genetically predispositioned to commit crimes and that's the reason murders and other serious criminals exist. Our city was an experiment that the Bureau created, we were the first to implement the faction system and once it showed to be working, they started using it in the other experiment cities. Everyone on the outside were so concerned with GP (genetically pure) and GD (genetically damaged) that one worker of the Bureau decided she was going to help lead a bunch of people in overtaking the Bureau.

"She was able to get Four to help her, against my wishes. He thought I was just being jealous over her and he lied to me and helped her by shutting down the security precautions. When the security measures went down, there was an explosion and unfortunately, Uri was by the wall that got blown up. They took him to the infirmary but he never woke up. Once Four realized what happened due to his part, the guilt was overbearing because he felt he let Zeke down by not protecting Uriah and it was all his fault. The main reason Nita, the one who wanted to overthrow the Bureau, wanted to attack was to get her hands on the memory serum- or so she said; but we found out quickly that she was really after the death serum and was going to use it on the people at the Bureau. After all, the Bureau were the ones reinforcing the idea of GP and GD individuals and if you were GD, it was like you were a second class citizen. With tensions growing in the city with Evelyn and the Factionless, the head of the Bureau, David, decided to reset the experiment; meaning they were going to use the memory serum on our city and erase everyone's memories since they couldn't have a failed experiment. A failed experiment meant being shut down by the United States government- which is the country in which our city lies- and David wasn't about to let that happen.

"With the help of Matthew, one of the genetic lab people for the Bureau, we were able to come up with a plan to stop the memory serum from being unleashed on our city but it was a suicide mission. Once you break into the weapons lab, the door seals shut and one of the security measures is that death serum is released into the locked room. Caleb, feeling guilty about betraying me and handing me over to Jeanine, volunteered to do it. Assuming he could survive the death serum, he would find thekeypad, input the code and push the button to release the memory serum upon the Bureau and we could stop the whole GP vs. GD agenda and effectively save Chicago and everyone in it. A group of people went to grab Zeke and Hanna so they could see Uri one more time and to innoculate some against the impending memory serum in case if our mission failed. Chris, you came into the city also to get your sister and your mom innoculated. Since we didn't have time to go into the city then stop the serum from being unleashed, we had to pretty much do it at the same time.

"I stayed here and was escorting Caleb to the weapons lab but we were ambushed by Bureau guards and I couldn't let Caleb die just because he couldn't live with the guilt of betraying the only family he had left, so I took over," I had to pause knowing that the rest of what I had to say would only bring pain to everyone- especially Tobias, "I decided to take Caleb's place." There were shouts coming from everywhere at once.

"Why?"

"I wouldn't have traded places with a traitor!"

"What the hell?!" I chanced looking at Tobias and seen he had turned around; I wasn't sure if he could handle me telling him that I died, and worse of all- I left him to save my brother.

"T-Four, please look at me." I say quietly though I'm not sure he can hear me over everyone's voices. He did though, because he turned back around to face me and I could see the tears in his eyes, threatening to spill over at any second.

"Please believe me when I say that I had gotten over my suicidal tendancies after the whole experimentation in Erudite; I knew I wanted to live, that I didn't want to give into the grief that was crushing me down- making it feel like death was the better option. I knew Caleb wouldn't survive the death serum though and somehow I knew I would be able to," everyone had finally quieted back down by now and were listening but I was still looking at Tobias, "so I put a gun to Caleb's head and held him as my hostage until I could make it to the weapon's lab then I shoved him away but not before giving him one final message in case I didn't make it- I wanted him to let you know that I didn't want to leave you." I let my gaze linger on Tobias for a moment before turning back towards the others, "once I was inside, the death serum was immediately released and I felt the effects just as quickly. I can remember feeling the darkness waiting for me to let it take hold and it was very tempting at first; then I remembered what I was there to do and somehow pushed through it. I was able to make it to the next door, which was the actual door for the weapons lab, and got in; however, I wasn't the only one in the room.

"Right in front of me was David, waiting for me. They had caught Cara and had tortured her until she finally broke and told them what we were planning and he waited inside that room for whoever was trying to stop them. I think that he thought we were planning on stealing the memory serum for ourselves at first but his hatred for my mother and not returning her love sent him over the edge. He started telling me about sacrifices and that he had warned her of the attack simulation but she was a fool and didn't stay put in a safe place and that's why she died. I used the revelation that he loved her as a stall tactic until I could make my way to the keypad and enter in the code to release the serum inside the Bureau. From the moment I stepped foot into the lab, he had a gun aimed at me so I knew my timing had to be perfect or I would fail. I took my chance at the first opportunity and reached to put the code in but I heard the gun go off and felt pain coming from somewhere. I knew I still had to put the code in so I ignored it and started working the keypad; that's when I heard another gunshot." I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks and onto my shirt but I couldn't stop them; nothing could have prepared me for the experience of re-living my death and finally being able to feel something about dying. I looked around the room to each of my friends, comforting each other as I recall that fateful day. Uri holding Marlene and Lynn, Will and Chris, Zeke and Shauna- all have tears streaming down their faces as well. I didn't look to see how Tobias was handling it- either I couldn't or wouldn't, I'm not sure which it was- but if I saw him breaking down, I wouldn't be able to finish and I was so close that I couldn't stop now.

"I started to feel numbness mixed with the pain and as I started to fall to the ground I saw the green button light up so I pushed it with as much force as I could muster before letting gravity take me down. I heard some type of noise as I felt something on my neck so I reached my hand up and felt the blood coming down from the wound under my cheek, where the first shot had hit me. I seen David crumpled over the side of the chair he had been sitting in and knew that I had done it; I had set off the serum successfully. Then the oddest thing happened: I saw my mother, my dead mother, walking towards me wearing her Abnegation clothes stained with her blood and bullet holes. I started thinking I was getting delirious from the blood loss but she just smiled as she kneeled down beside me, waiting to take me with her. I wanted to hang on... I was so tired that I couldn't and I allowed myself to go with her..." I barely got the last sentence out before I completely broke down. I fall to the floor and let out a heart-wrenching sob; suddenly I'm unable to keep them at bay. I feel arms go around me and pull me close but I'm so far gone that I don't realize that Tobias is the one holding me. I feel his chest rise and fall like mine, and we all sit in Zeke's living room; the silence only disturbed by Tobias and I clinging to each other, feeling as though we both were re-living my death in that moment.

****Reviews are welcome :)**


	14. Chapter 14: Facing Fears

****AN: Hey guys, sorry that I haven't updated in a couple of weeks. Those of you in the US, I hope you had a good Turkey day. I had dinner to make then I had Black Friday shopping to do for the kiddies and I've been trying to get things decorated and ready for Christmas. This one is shorter than the last couple but I hope you guys like it. As a way of saying I'm sorry for not updating like usual, I'm going to get ch 15 up this week too. Enjoy!**

The past week has flown by but it has been heavy weighted on all of us. Stage two started the next day after I finished telling everyone what happened so none of us have really had the mind to want to talk about things but I know we can't procrastinate any longer; it's getting closer to the attack happening- at least as it did before- and if we are going to do anything about it, we need to start formulating a soild plan. On that night, one week ago, Tobias and I had held onto each other, basking in the nearness of one another after the telling of my death. My friends let us sit there for a few minutes then one by one, they came over to us and simply hugged me; there wasn't a need for any words to be said. When one would let go of me, someone else would take their place until there was nobody left in Zeke's apartment except Tobias, Zeke and myself. Zeke had followed suit and had given both of us a hug- whereas my friends only hugged me (I get the feeling that the others are still a tad bit intimidated of Tobias)- Zeke just embaced the two of us for a moment then quietly left the living room, leaving us to gather ourselves.

Once the tears had finally subsided, Tobias stood up and extended his hand to me, helping me up and down to his apartment. Exhaustion had crept up on us from seemingly nowhere so it didn't suprise me that by the time we got into bed and wrapped into one another's embrace, sleep took over both of us. The next morning, Tobias had led me to the cafeteria and stopped to let me go in first- under almost the same pretense as last time, we didn't want anyone to know about us just yet other than our friends- and he followed a couple of minutes later. With the fear simulations going on, neither of us have had the opportunity to spend time with one another so I've been staying in the dorms. Will and Christina have done more than I could have ever asked, both going above and beyond the call of ordinary friendships. Sometimes we talk about the fear simulations to try to shake them off, and sometimes it's mindless chatter about nothing in particular.

One thing that nags at the back of my mind is, thanks to the fear simulations, nobody in the compound has seen nor heard from either Eric or Peter; personally, I think it confirms my suspicions that a.) the two of them working together, and b.) that they are hiding out in the safety of Erudite's headquarters. Certain fears are definitely different this time around- the most obvious being my failure at saving my loved ones and being kidnapped and tortured by Eric and Peter while Jeanine watches and observes like it's an experiment- but one that has recently surfaced has to do with Caleb. I still can't seem to understand why exactly he betrayed me to Jeanine, and maybe that's why I can't get over it. I wish I could go ask Caleb why but in this time he hasn't done it yet so it's kind of a moot point; not that I'd take a chance of running into Eric or Peter, anyways. I still fear being out of control and intimacy- for the obvious different reasons now- but those are the only ones that have surfaced and the fear landscape is two days away.

I'm sitting on my bunk in the dorms just quietly thinking about everything when I hear a commotion outside. I decided to check it out and was very suprised by what I found. In the hallway, I saw Uri and Will holding Christina back from attacking a crumpled figure on the floor. I slowly approach my friends so that I don't inadvertantly get hit by Christina's wildly swinging arms to ask what was going on.

"Tris, don't!" I heard Will yell over Christina's cries to let her go but it was too late- I had seen who the crumpled figure on the floor was. _Motherfucker!_ I think as I realize who it was. Peter.

"What the _fuck_ is he doing here?" I ask as Four and Zeke make their way down the hall, a new quiet calm coming over me.

"We're not too sure, but before anyone could blink, Pixie here was on him like white on rice." Uri says, throwing a head nod towards Christina.

"That asshole has some paying to do; I was only trying to subdue him until Tris could get to him," Chris explains, "now, if you two don't mind, let me go! Everyone is here now, I won't do anything else."

"Let her go, guys." Four instructs Uri and WIll and they finally let her go, apparently convinced that with Four here she won't try anything else. "Tris, are you ok?" He asks me, concern etched all over his beautiful face. I just stare down at Peter's unconcious form on the floor instead of answering.

"Tris?" Tobias asks me, again.

"Yeah, I'm good. Can somebody please get this piece of shit out of my sight before I go all-out Psycho on this asshole?" I ask. Zeke and Uri oblige, saying they were taking him to a holding cell. Once they are out of sight Christina decides to break the silence in the air.

"I'm sorry, Tris. It should have been you to knock him on his ass but it's like I couldn't stop myself. Once Will and I came around the corner and I saw him, I saw red and took off."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Chris. Thank you for being a great friend; and you too Will, I'm glad you and Uri were there to hold her back."

"I'm just glad that coward finally showed his face around here so that we can do something about him at least." Will offers, and I nod not trusting my voice to give out to my emotions. I can't explain what I'm feeling at the moment because it's like there are several different emotions trying to surface all at once and there's no pinpointing any one in particular.

"Thank you guys," Four says to Will and Chris before turning to me, "come on Tris, let's go for a walk." I don't say anything but I let him lead me away. The whole walk is silent until we get to his apartment, I still don't know what to feel and I don't think Tobias knows what exactly to say at this moment. He unlocks his door and lets me go in first and I go sit on the couch. I barely notice Tobias sit down next to me; we sit in silence for a while and he glances in my direction from time to time.

"Talk to me, Tris." He pleads after a while.

"I don't really know what to say Tobias."

"Ok, well how are you feeling?"

"I don't really know that, either." I confess but he gives me a look and I explain further. "I can't pin down one single feeling out of everything. I'm angry. I'm hurt. I'm terrified. I'm confused. I'm nervous. It's an endless cycle of these feelings and I don't know which one is more predominant; so to answer your question, I don't know. One thing that I do know is, once it's out that he's here in a cell, it won't be long before he's gone again; Max will see to that since he's another of Jeanine's lapdogs."

"I know," he says with a frustrated sigh, "we've got to figure something out before that happens though. He needs to pay for what he tried to do to you, but we have to be careful about it so we don't draw unwanted attention."

"Agreed." I simply state before going quiet again to think about things and try to sort them out. We settle back into silence until there's a knock at his door. Tobias gets up and answers the door but I don't really pay attention to who's on the other side or the conversation. Instead, all I can think about is the urge that is trying to take over my body- the one that says find Peter and fuck him up before dumping his ass back towards Erudite as a message. The more I think about it, the more the urge is trying to take over and soon I find myself giving into that urge; but, as Tobias said, I have to be careful on how I go about it. Once Tobias closes the door, he takes his seat beside of me again.

"That was Zeke. He's got a couple of his buddies guarding Peter for the moment but he is in a holding cell. Zeke was able to pass a story off about some initate not being able to hold their temper while drinking and they're letting him sleep it off so nobody has questioned it yet."

"Does Zeke work in the control room anytime soon?" I ask Tobias.

"Yeah he'll be there overnight, why?"

"I have a plan forming and I wanted to see what the options were first."

"Tris, what are you planning?" He asks.

"I'm not totally sure yet but I know it's going to involve needing some camera attention diverted in a few places."

"You'll tell me what the plan is, won't you?" He asks hesitantly.

"When I get it figured out, you'll be the first one to know." My stomach chooses that moment to rumble.

"Come on, let's go eat." He says as we head out of his apartment and towards the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>Everyone at our table couldn't stop talking about Peter randomly showing up and Chris knocking him out, but luckily everyone kept it quiet enough that nobody passing by gave a second glance towards our table. I tried to listen in but honestly all I could think about was coming up with a plan. By the time Peter comes to, us initiates will be expected to be back in the dorms so it's going to require sneaking out of the dorms without anyone detecting me. I've decided that I'm only going to let Tobias and Zeke in on the plan, just not quite the extent of it; otherwise, Tobias won't let me near Peter and I've got to have some time alone with him. I saw Zeke get up from the table that he, Tobias and Shaunna were sitting at and start heading out of the cafeteria. I quickly excused myself from my friends before following Zeke.<p>

"Zeke, wait up!" I yell once we're down the hall a little ways. He stops and turns around to see who stopped him.

"What's up Buttercup?" He replies once I'm closer to him.

"Oh nothing darling, I just wanted to talk to you."

"Ok darlin', what about?"

"I've got a plan and I'm gonna need your help; and Four's, but you're going to have to tell him seeing as I'm still technically an initiate and not supposed to fraternize with my instructor."

"Go on." Zeke urges me while stroking his imaginary beard. I lean in so that no cameras can pick up what I'm about to say.

"Since you're working in the control room tonight, I need your help in rerouting old footage into a loop so that I can safely talk to Peter. Obviously, I need Four there just in case if he is stupid enough to try something, which he probably will since it's Peter we're talking about here."

"I think we can manage that. When did you want to do it?"

"Since I'll be in the dorms, I'm gonna have to wait until I can sneek out once everyone is asleep so say around 12:30-ish. Tell Four to be waiting for me near the dorms then and we'll head to the cell once you've looped the video feed."

"I go in a little early tonight so I should be able to do it before you meet up with Four so that nobody will see you even coming out of the dorms."

"Good, because we're going to need all the help we can get if this goes down the way I'm planning on it. Make sure you and Four have a way to communicate to each other too, I might need some additional help from you afterwards."

"What are you planning, exactly?" Zeke asks me.

"You'll find out soon enough. Tell Four that I'm sorry I told you first but you are the only way I could get a message to him right now to let him in on the plan."

"Ok, Tris. I will have Four meet you at your designated time and place." He says trying to act as if this is top-secret information. I can't help but to give a small laugh before thanking him and turning back towards the cafeteria. I head towards the table but everyone is already done with dinner so they're getting up from the table and coming my way. I briefly look to the table that Zeke was sitting at and find Tobias looking at me. I mouth 'Talk to Zeke' to him in hopes of him knowing what I was trying to say. He slightly nods to acknowledge me before turning his attention back to Shaunna just as Christina and Marlene come up and loop their arms around mine and we start out of the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>After a while of shopping, Christina claimed she needed something to do to help her calm down about the Peter situation, Marlene left to go back to the Dauntless-born dorms while Chris and I went back to our dorms. While I still didn't share Christina's enthuasism about today's shopping excursion, I found it did help a little to relieve some of the building tension about what I'm going to do in a little while. I know that Four will be disappointed in what I'm going to do but a part of me doesn't care- I just want revenge and to make my message loud and clear. Chris and I sat up for a good bit talking to Will about random things before I pretended to want to go to sleep. I heard Chris and Will whisper for a few minutes then it stopped, until I heard the nosies telling me that they were in a hardcore make out session. I tried to envison how my things will play out once tonights events have gone down to drown out the noise; it must work because when I stop daydreaming, I hear nothing but silence in the dorm, signaling that everyone must be asleep by now.<p>

I look at the time and more of it had passed than I had thought because it was about time to meet Tobias outside of the dorm. I quietly look around to make sure that everyone is asleep, and once I'm confident that everyone is fast asleep, I get up and make my way out quietly to meet Tobias. Once I exit the dorm, I find him leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, head thrown back against the wall and his eyes closed. I take a moment to drink in the sight that is in front of me.

"Are you ready?" I whisper to him. His head jerks forward and his eyes widen until he realizes that it's me.

"Let's go. Zeke's already got the video feeds on loop so according to what everyone else would be watching, neither of us are here, but he's watching the live feeds."

"Good. We're going to need that in a little bit."

"What are we doing, Tris?" He asks me.

"Do you have to ask me that?" I counter.

"No, I have an idea but I was hoping that I might be wrong. We're going to see Peter, aren't we?"  
>"Yes, now lead the way." He does as I ask and we quickly but quietly make our way to the holding block. We hang back for a few minutes while Zeke takes care of his buddies and gets them out of the way for us, so that we won't be seen going in by anyone. They go the opposite direction of us, and I can faintly hear Peter calling out to anyone that would listen. Tobias starts to go towards the door but I stop him.<p>

"Just me this time."

"Not happening." He replies.

"Tobias, I promise that he will not hurt me."

"Tris-" I interrupt him.

"Just me. If you hear me scream, then come in; otherwise, I'm doing this alone." He stares at me with his Four the Instructor mask on but I stare back just as hard until he finally gives in and his expression softens.

"Ok but if I hear one sound from you, I'm coming in. Be careful, Tris." He says while opening the door. "The last cell on the right is where he is." I offer him my thanks and push into the room. Immediately through the door I see two desks in front of me and a hallway to my left. I can hear Peter yelling out, as though him doing that would make someone come running to his aid.

"Let me go! You can't keep me locked up like this, I haven't done anything wrong!" _Yeah, right._ I think as I let the chair at the nearest desk slightly scrape against the floor before starting for the hallway.

"Finally!" Peter shouts but I don't say a word, just silently make my way towards his cell. "I know you're here! I was beginning to thi- Stiff, what are you doing here?" He asks with a slight tremor in his voice.

"Hello, Peter." My voice is dead calm and I wear a smile on my face.

***Reviews are welcome! :)**


	15. Chapter 15: My Pain is Your Pain

******AN: WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS GRAPHIC: IT DEALS WITH TORTURE! Sorry for all caps but I wanted to make sure your attention is caught so you guys have a heads up. I know it's kind of OCC of Tris but it will make sense when we get closer to the end. This chapter was difficult to write as I've never written anything like this before but it was an interesting one since it gave me a completely different topic to touch on; so please review and let me know what you guys think of this chapter.**

"My, my, my, this is quite a sight. I always envisioned you behind bars, Peter."

"Why are you here? Who else knows I'm being held?" He demands from me.

"Max doesn't know you're in here Peter, so cut the shit. I'm going to ask you some questions and you're going to answer them." I say as I take the set of keys I had picked up off the desk out from behind my back.

"Says who, you?" He replies with a snort.

"Yes, I do say so. See, at first I wasn't sure how to process everything that has happened with you and Eric; but the more I think about it, the more I want to do something about it. So, I'm going to ask you a series of questions and if you lie to me, I will know and you will pay the consequences. If you don't answer me, you will suffer the consequences. Basically, you're screwed if you don't do as I say." I inform him as I put the key into the lock of the cell door. I notice that he has slightly backed away the more I advance towards his cell.

"Oh, yeah, and why is that? You're pathetic boyfriend and friends aren't here to help you this time, Stiff. You think I'm scared of you?" He tries his best to intimidate me but fails miserably.

"That's exactly what I think, Peter. Why else would you be backing away from me as I come closer?"

"It's not because I'm afraid." His voice hitches on the word afraid.

"I thought I said not to lie to me." I say, opening the door and stepping in. I close the door behind me and lock it before tossing the keys from the cell.

"That wasn't a smart move, Stiff. I can easily finish what I was sent here to do."

"You think so?" I have no idea where this confident and calm demeanor is coming from but I decide to keep going with it.

"I know so." He taunts.

"Well then, by all means, try your best." Peter looks at me for a second before pouncing at me. I anticipated his hasty, unplanned attack and duck under his arm that is swinging in my direction. I grab Peter by his arm that failed to connect to any part of me and pull it behind his back, twisting almost to the point of breaking; I could move my hand a quarter of an inch and I would be able to hear the bone snap.

"Let me go, Bitch!" He yells and I use my free hand that has formed into a fist on it's own accord and feel it connect to his jaw, pushing his face into the bars of the cell.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. There's no need for name calling, like I said, I just want to ask some questions. Now, who are you and Eric working for?"

"I'm not telling you anything." He grinds out of his clenched jaw.

"Ok, have it your way then." I say, taking his pinky finger of the hand I hold behind his back and give a sharp twist. I hear the disgusting snap of the bone as he yells out. "Are you going to tell me, Peter? Because I have to say, I rather enjoying seeing you suffer like this."

"Fuck you, Stiff."

"Well, you weren't as successful in that pathetic attempt as Eric was but either way, you both will pay. Again, who are you working for?"

"Eric." He says with a smirk on his face, trying to get a rise out of me. I do not answer, I simply grab his middle finger next and twist sharply again, feeling the snap of the bone rather than hearing it as he crys out again.

"This is not the time to be a smart-ass. I'm only going to ask you one more time before I start to get angry. Who are you working for?"

"Larry, Curly and Moe." He spits out at me. I take the knife I had hidden in my back pocket out with my free hand. I press the blade to his throat and watch his eyes go wide.

"Haven't you ever heard of the saying, 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned', Peter? You're not being very smart, not that you ever were, but regardless you need to learn to answer my questions honestly. After all, you were a Candor, weren't you?" I ask. The silence that follows was exactly what I expected so I take the knife from his throat. When he relaxes, thinking I have changed my mind, I jab the knife into his arm held behind his back.

"FUCK! You stupid Bitch, I will ruin you." He thinks he can threaten me in his position, it's kind of sad really.

"Let's not forget who has the upper hand here; I'm not the one that was just stabbed. I told you there would be consequences if you refused to follow the rules. Where is Eric?" I ask changing tactics.

"Like I'd tell you." I don't say anything this time, I just twist and yank the knife back out of his arm.

"Where is Eric?" I ask again, the quiet calm still encasing me.

"Suck my dick, Stiff!" So he wants to go there, huh?

"Oh, I'll do more than that." I take advantage of the fact that I have him pushed against the bars and kick the side of his left knee, the force of the kick sending his leg straight in the opposite direction, causing another snap to be heard. I look down to his knee and see a little bit of bone protruding out and I can smell the extra blood in the air. With his leg now broken and unable to support his weight, I let go of his arm as he starts falling to the floor. He lands on the concrete on his back, cradling his wounded arm to his chest.

"One last time, where is Eric?" I demand from him. Nothing comes out of his mouth, instead he's looking at the damage I've done so far. _Well, since he's occupied, I'll just give him a reason to pay attention_, I think to myself as I straddle his lower legs. I take the knife and plunge it into his upper thigh on the opposite leg that I broke and twist the blade before pulling it out as quickly as it entered his flesh. Peter tries to use his unbroken hand to grab at my throat but I counter with the knife and leave a huge gash running down his forearm.

"I can do this all night, Peter; however I think you will bleed out if I do so just answer my questions and I can make it stop."

"Never." He says and he actually spits in my face. I wipe the spit off with my sleeve and fix a look of pure hatred and rage onto my face.

"You really shouldn't have done that, you disgusting pig!" I tell him as I pull my arm back, poised to hit him in the nose.

"You know, you're turning me on with all this tough love and torture. I knew you'd be into what I had planned for you." He sneers at me and I let my fist fly into his nose. I grab the knife that I had dropped and take it right inbetween his legs. I press the knife point into his groin area hard, but not enough to puncture the skin, yet. I see true terror pass in his eyes for the first time since I had ever laid eyes on him; I could lie and say that I felt horrible about what I am doing, but the dick deserves it so I don't feel guilty.

"Do you really think that I don't know who you and Eric are working for? Or where he is for that matter?" I ask him, increasing the pressure of the blade into his groin as I talk. "I know that Eric is at Erudite right now, which is also where you were hiding seeing as how you are Eric's bitch; and I know that Jeanine is the one calling the shots."

"Then why bother with me?" He asks, letting the pain he's feeling show in his voice now that he knows he is defeated. I lean down to whisper into his ear.

"Because, you're going to deliver a message to her for me."

* * *

><p>We're sitting on the train as it makes it's way towards the Erudite compound; Peter is laying in a sobbing mess on the floor, Tobias is staring at me pretty intensely and between the two, I can't take it so here I stand at the door of the train car, feeling my hair blowing in the wind and trying to digest how far I have taken things. I stare out at nothing in particular, feeling both a deep satisfaction and slight regret. I should not have let things get so out of control but after everything that fucker has put me through, both times around, I can't help but have the satisfaction feeling. I only feel regret because of Tobias' reaction once I had called him into the room.<p>

_**"Tobias!" I call out once I give Peter the knockout blow to his temple. I hear him running through the door and down the hall.**_

_** "Tris, are you-" He falters at the sight of Peter before him and me hovering over Peter, "What happened, Tris?"**_

_** "I wanted to ask him questions and he refused; but his lack of cooperation only confirmed what I already knew." I look up at Tobias and see the shock and disappointment in his face. "The key is over there on the floor, would you mind unlocking the door and helping me?" I ask, pointing to the ground where the keys had landed. Without a word, Tobias grabs the keys and unlocks the door before stepping inside.**_

_** "Is this why you didn't want me to come in here with you?"**_

_** "Honestly, yes. I knew that you would be disappointed in me but the more I had thought about everything, the angrier I got and the more I wanted revenge. I figure he would have done the same to me, or worse, had you not stopped him that day in the infirmary; and Eric had accomplished more since he actually was able to do it. The fact that they are doing all of this to me because of Jeanine is absolutely sickening and I wanted a way to send her a message."**_

_** "What happened to going about this cautiously? Did you think of that?" Tobias asked me, his voice starting to rise.**_

_** "Don't you dare do that, Tobias! One sick fuck actually succeeded in raping me and this one tried to attempt it when I was already down. They both said that they were sent to break me, but guess what? I refuse to let that happen, Tobias! I got a little out of control with it, I admit, but I will not apologize for my actions."**_

_** "Did Zeke know?" He asked me quietly**_.

_**"No, not the whole thing; so I didn't just hold it from you. When is the next train supposed to go by?" He looks at his watch when I ask.**_

_** "Twenty minutes, why?"**_

_** "Because we're taking this trash back where he belongs." I reply and we quietly carry Peter's unconcious form through Dauntless to the tracks. We barely made it there in time, but Tobias heaves Peter's body over his shoulder as we both start running for the train. I jump in first, still not landing as graceful as I wanted to but it'll do. Tobias throws Peter into the car before jumping in himself and taking a seat on the floor away from me.**_

I can't say I was suprised by Tobias' reaction. Hell, I'm the one that did it and even I can't believe that I tortured Peter; I never knew that I would be capable of something so horrendous. He deserved every bit of what he got but now that all is said and done, I do feel a little bad about it; not enough to say that if I had the chance to do it over again that I wouldn't but I do feel slightly bad for taking it as far as I did. I feel Tobias come up behind me but I don't turn around. He slides his arms around my waist from behind and leans his head down so his chin is resting on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry for overreacting."

"No, I'm sorry, Tobias. I lost it, I let my emotions get the best of me and I did take it too far. I'd still do it again, if I had the chance to do it over because he deserved it but I do feel bad for loosing control like that. I honestly didn't know I had that much rage in me over what Eric did and what dickhead here tried to do."

"You have every right to be that angry. When Zeke came to get me when you were in the infirmary, I would have lost control if Eric would have still been in the compound- and I'm not the one that he forced himself on; so I can only imagine what is going on in your head."

"I doubt it because I don't even know what's going on in there right now."

"Maybe we're more alike than we realized." He gives a slight chuckle at that thought.

"Maybe that's why we are so good together. We have the capacity to do really bad things but we keep each other grounded. I can tell you that until you had seen what I did, I didn't feel one bit of anything except vengence; then when I saw the shock and disappointment that I knew would be on your face, it's like the cloud was suddenly gone from my mind and I could finally see what I had done. It scares me that I could do something like that."

"It was provoked, though. Like you said, he deserved it."

"Yes, but looking at the situation now, how am I any better than him or Eric; or God, even Jeanine?" For some odd reason, I feel tears trying to work their way up and I try to keep them at bay.

"It takes a strong person to admit they did wrong, and that's what makes you better than them. You know that you crossed a line but you're not continously making those kind of choices, whereas they are. You are a good person, Tris. Don't let them take that away from you." Tobias reassures me while giving me a kiss on the neck. "We're getting close now."

"I know. Thank you, Tobias."

"For what?"

"For being you," I turn in his arms so that I am facing him, "I love you so much."

"I love you, too." He says before pressing his lips to mine. We break away almost as quickly as the kiss began, only because we are literally right outside of Erudite. Tobias picks Peter up and throws him over his shoulder again before jumping off the train and I follow suit.

"What next?" Tobias asks me.

"We're going to get as close as we can without being seen and leave him."

"Okay." Is all he replies. Tobias and I walk in silence so that if there are any guards around, they won't here us approaching. We stop as we get close to the doors and look around to make sure there's nobody around. When Tobias is satisfied that nobody is around, he props Peter up against the door, I leave a note that I had prepared before I went to see Peter in the first place and we leave. We barely make it back to the train tracks before we hear a scream. I look at Tobias and we come to the same conclusion: time to run.


	16. Chapter 16: Suprises

****A/N: Wow, you guys are awesome- over 4,000 views already! As always, thank you to those who left reviews, your reviews really made me smile! lady05giggles- I hoped I wouldn't disappoint with that chapter since I hadn't wrote torture before so I'm glad you liked it :), 2lazy2signin- I'm happy to provide a story that fans of the series enjoy and looks forward to the updates; I hope I continue to do so but if not please feel free to let me know and I'll do what I can about it, and Jayjay- thank you so much for your review, I've always seen Tris as the badass she could be and LTM gives her that opportunity- I like the fact that Tris doesn't take shit from anyone but can still be that sweet, innocent Abnegation girl that the original series portrays her as. Sorry to leave this chapter on a cliffy but I should be updating again tomorrow so at least you guys won't be waiting too long.**

The scream resounded in the air, breaking the silence of the night. I turned to look at Tobias and we both agreed in that glance that we needed to get out of here, quickly. Before we could figure out the best way to get back without being seen, the alarm started to blare through the streets, and I knew it wouldn't be long before a search party was sent out to retrieve us; I'm fairly sure that by now word has gotten back to Jeanine and once she knows who it was that was left at their doorstep- that combined with my note- she will know without a doubt who was there. Once the alarm started going off, Tobias and I broke into a run along side the train tracks. I see a light up ahead on the tracks and look at Tobias to see if he knew the train would be back so soon; his face reflects the same suprise on my face.

"That train shouldn't be here yet, and not with the light on either. We need to get away from the tracks!" Tobias shouts at me over the alarm in the distance. I look around to see what we can use to our advantage and spot a few abandoned buildings.

"Over there!" I yell as I point to the buildings. Tobias nods and we start for the buildings. We're only a few feet away when I notice more lights, this time it's headlights from the Erudite cars and they're coming straight towards us. Tobias grabs my hand and yanks me backwards. My back hits the wall but before I can register the pain, Tobias is flush against me, whispering in my ear.

"We have to find a way back to Dauntless if we're going to outrun them; but we need to loose them now so we can have a clear shot."

"How?" I ask. Tobias looks up for a second before answering.

"We go up." I do not miss the slight quaver in his voice but I simply nod and start up the fire escape with Tobias right on my heels. By the time we make it to the top, which doesn't take us long, we're both out of breath. I climb over the top lip of the roof onto the building, Tobias right after me, and we lay flat on the rooftop for a minute listening as the sound of car doors slamming make their way up to us.

"Split up! You two, take the back entrance; you, stay here, and I'll go inside." I hear a familiar voice giving orders.

"Why do I have to stay?" I hear someone ask.

"Because I said to! When you find her, do not shoot to kill. Jeanine's orders are to bring the Stiff in alive, no exceptions!" I hear the familiar voice bark out; then I realize who the voice belongs to: Eric.

"Tris, we have to go." Tobias says although I don't really hear it. Hearing the tone of Eric's voice immediately sends me back to that night that he took me and it paralyzes me. I can't think of anything except him forcing me onto his bed and tying me up to it.

"Tris." He tries to get my attention again but it's no use, I'm still stuck in the memories of my living nightmare, now seeing Eric hovering over me as he rips my clothes off of my body.

"Tris!" Tobias yells but in a whisper-like way so as not to give our position away but he grabs me by the shoulders and gives me a little shake as he yells. This time, he seems to have broken through the trance I was in but he instantly lets go of my shoulders when he sees the look on my face.

"They're coming through the back of the building and he's coming through the front. One stayed behind to look out; stay still for a second." He says as he leans over the side to check where the other guard is; turns out, he's standing by the car apparently not knowing what it means to be a lookout. "We have to go quickly, Tris. When we hit the bottom, start running. Take the most illogical route you can think of." Tobias says as he starts ushering me off the roof and back onto the fire escape. I'm almost to the bottom of the fire escape when a shout come from above.

"They're on the fire escape!" I hear one of the guards say.

"Don't let them get away!" The other one shouts just as gunfire starts to erupt. Either they both are bad at aiming or we're too far down for the bullets to go where they should be, although I think it's the former option. There's only a couple more flights by now when I notice someone come around the corner of the building on the ground. The guard that stayed behind is now standing at the bottom of the fire escape, waiting for us to come down.

"Tobias!" I shout and he looks down to see what I'm pointing at. He fires his gun at the Erudite on the ground, and the guy takes off for cover as I round down to the last flight of stairs. We decide to skip the stairs and jump over the railing. I hit the ground hard and roll, the force of impact making my knees give out from under me. I stand up and Tobias is in front of me, gun trained and ready to fire if need be. I find an unoccupied side of the building and start running with Tobias close behind me. I take the first left I come to and run down the alley. Then I make a right and follow along a building until I make another left. I take turns alternating between right and left, sometimes even taking a second right or left before heading straight again. I come up to a building that doesn't have a door on it and we take cover in there, staying in the shadows to keep hidden. I hear voices off in the distance and strain my ears to hear something other than my heart irratically beating in my chest. The voices get closer and it's easier to hear until they become crystal clear from being less than five feet away.

"Damn it! How the fuck did you loose them?" I hear Eric growl to the other guards.

"They started shooting and being that I am unarmed, I took shelter." The Erudite guard that stayed by the car defends himself, which only seems to anger Eric further.

"I don't care if you are unarmed or have twenty weapons on you; when an order is given, you follow that order. You don't go run and hide until it's all clear, you coward!"

"I'm Erudite, not Dauntless!" He tries to reason but even I know that that was the wrong thing to say to Eric.

"You're right, you are Erudite and not Dauntless. Which is exactly why you are going to be the one that explains to Jeanine why she does not have the Stiff in custody. Maybe she'll be lenient on you but I doubt it since you just cost her big." Eric calmly states as they start heading away. Tobias and I are quiet for a little while longer, waiting to make sure that they are gone before we try to head back to Dauntless. Once it becomes clear that they are long gone from this area, Tobias leads me back outside and we set a brisk walking pace towards the tracks to follow back to the compound. We don't say anything to each other- I'm lost in my thoughts and Tobias is looking around periodically to make sure we're not seen and followed- until I can no longer keep it inside.

"What do you think Eric meant when he told that other guy that he cost Jeanine big by loosing me?"

"I don't know, Tris, but it's nothing good." He says with a slight edge to his voice.

"Well, gee thanks Captian Obvious, I figured that one out by myself." Tobias huffs at the sarcastic tone.

"You asked, I'm just saying it's not anything good." His voice starting to take on the hints of anger. I stop walking making Tobias stop walking in turn.

"Are you seriously getting mad with me?" I ask incredulously.

"I told you we needed to be cautious but you couldn't listen to me this one time, could you? Now, Jeanine is hunting us down before we can even make it back to the compound for God only knows what. Oh, yeah, what the hell was that about when you first heard Eric? You would've gotten yourself captured or killed if I hadn't been there!" He yells at me. I'm silent for a minute before I reply.

"Fuck this." I say as I start walking away from Tobias.

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here with you." I reply, going on about my way. I don't get far before Tobias is in front of me, stopping me.

"Leave me alone, Tobias."

"Tris-" I don't let him finish.

"No, fuck you Tobias. You have no idea what it was like when he made me go with him. You weren't the one that was tied to the bed and be forced to let someone violate you in ways that should have been taken by someone I love. As if it wasn't bad enough to be tied up and _raped,_ but I'll always remember that my first time was forced on me. Hell, I can't even get through sleep one night without being thrown into nightmares about Eric and Peter taking their turns fucking me against my will with Jeanine watching; telling me that I will break eventually and her logic will prevail." I stop when I realize tears are running down my face. I chance looking up at Tobias and see tears in his eyes, threatening to fall but being held back. We stare at each other for what feels like a few minutes but I have no idea how long it is exactly.

"Tris, I'm sorry. You're right, I don't have any idea what exactly you went through that night. It was unfair of me to bring it up like a weapon against you because I was angry.." He trails off.

"No, it was a dick move, not unfair. I haven't heard his voice since that night Tobias, and when I heard it, it was like I was back in his apartment- tied to his bed, helpless to stop what he was doing; and I couldn't think, couldn't move. I hate that the asshole has that much power over me just by hearing his voice. The nightmares don't come close to the actual sound of his voice." I say, looking down at the last part.

"I had no idea that your nightmares were that bad. Why didn't you tell me what they were about?"

"What would I say? That every night I dream about what happened with Eric and what almost happened with Peter? That Jeanine makes a reoccuring role in them too, taunting me just as bad? Why do you think I wanted to take revenge out on Peter so bad? I've already admitted to you that I went a little overboard but where did you think that came from?" I question him. He doesn't say anything this time, just wraps his arms around me and leans his head into the crook of my neck. I stand there, still too upset to hug him back; he notices and pulls back.

"I'm really sorry about that; I was a complete and total dick and you didn't deserve that."

"Damn straight I didn't, and don't forget that Tobias Eaton. Next time, I may not just walk away," I let the thinly veiled threat weigh on his mind for a minute before I continue, "now, how about we get the hell home?" I ask, reaching my hand out for his. He gladly takes my hand in his and we start walking back to the compound. We're about half way back to Dauntless when Tobias checks his watch.

"Train will be coming soon."

"Do you think whoever is on the train is still looking for us?" I ask.

"I don't think so, we've been walking for a little while now with no signs of anyone still coming after us but when it comes into sight, if the light is on then we'll have to run." We continue to walk in silence along the train tracks until I hear the train coming down the tracks. Tobias and I look up and see that the light is off. I look at him to ask if we're going for it and he nods his head slightly. As the train approaches, we take off into a run and I reach for the rail on the side of the train- once I'm up to it- and pull myself into the compartment. I turn around and see Tobias doing the exact same thing before he hauls himself in. He stands up and extends his hand for me, so I grab it, and he pulls me in for a kiss. Just as our lips meet, I hear someone clearing their thoat behind us in the shadows. Tobias and I turn to see if we can get a glimpse of who is in the train with us, but I hear rather than see who it is.

"Hello, Tobias." The voice says as a figure steps into the dim lighting the moon is providing tonight. I barely have time to register who I am seeing in front of me before I feel something hit the back of my head and blank darkness takes over.

****Reviews are welcome! :D**


	17. Chapter 17: Evelyn's Proposal

****AN at bottom.**

".. Tris.. Wake up.. I.. you." I hear a voice call out to me but I can't see anything except the crushing darkness, _why does this feel so familiar?_ I ask myself before realizing I already know the answer- _this is just like the time when I blacked out after seeing Edward. What the hell is going on?_

"Hello?" I call out, hoping whoever the voice belongs to can hear me. "Hello?" I get nothing in return except for my voice echoing back to me. _Great, I'm stuck in an endless black pit and nobody can hear me._

"Tris, please, I.. you.. up." The voice tells me but it's only coming through in fragments so I can't tell what this unknown person is trying to tell me. I strain my ears to see if I can figure out a direction it is coming from, only to realize that the voice is gone now and I am completely alone in the abyss. I don't do like I tried last time- run around like a chicken with it's head cut off- instead I sit down, draw my knees to my chest and rest my head on my knees. I sit like that for what feels like weeks, until I can longer take sitting around doing nothing since obviously it isn't going to get me out of here- wherever here is.

I stand up and try to take a look around; it's so dark here that I can't even see my hand an inch in front of my face but that doesn't stop me from turning in a complete circle trying to find some semblance of familiarity. I come up with a whole whopping nothing so I decide to walk around; surely if I can make my way to somewhere, I might can find something like last time. I'm not sure how long I walk around in the darkness but it's long enough without seeing anything that I start to loose hope and sit back down. _How am I going to get out of here when I can't see anything?_ Suddenly, a dim light appears in my peripheral vision to my right. I don't get up right away, remembering how last time I tried so hard to get to that light without getting anywhere. I stay seated and something odd happens- the light starts coming to me. As it did last time, the light stays just out of my reach but the fact that I can see something in the haunted shadows is enough to comfort me. I start to hear voices again but I am still unable to make out who they belong to.

"Table.. the machine.. serum." I hear a distinctly female voice say.

"Is she.. key.. divergent." I hear another voice, this one male, say to the female.

".. Yes we.. wake up.. again." She replies back. It's so vexing that they voices keep going in and out; I wish I could hear one complete sentence so I can figure out what's going on.

"He's.. serum.. sabotage.. results." I make out the male voice saying as the voices start to fade. The light starts fading away when the voices do, and now I'm stuck alone in the darkness, thinking about what the strange people were talking about. I try to work out the pieces and see what I can come up with but it's no use; without hearing at least one full sentence, there's a million things they could have been talking about and I have no way of knowing exactly what it is. I let out a scream, wishing I could be anywhere but the darkness. I've never been afraid of the dark however there's something about this place that gives me the creeps, and with the broken conversation I heard, I'm so confused and frustrated that I want nothing more than to punch something. I start to get the feeling that I'm not alone in here but I still cannot see so I have no way of knowing for sure. I hear a low growl off to my left and turn my head to see two red glowing eyes staring back at me. I see the glowing eyes slowly making their way towards me as the growling gets louder. The closer the eyes get to me, the heavier my body feels- like I am cemented into place. The darkness surrounding me seems to get thicker somehow, as if I can never escape it; the growling gets louder with each step this creature takes as it approaches me. I see the red eyes circling me, the growling has gotten so loud that I feel like it will shatter my eardrums at any second. The eyes stop once the mysterious creature is now directly in front of me and for a split second, I'm afraid. The growling stops just long enough for me to realize that the creature is about to pounce at me. All I see is red glowing as I tumble backwards onto the ground- or as close to a ground you can get in a dark abyss- and I feel the creature's breath on my neck as it growls again. I take a breath and it lunges for me.

* * *

><p>I sit up with a start and quickly feel my neck where the creature was about to sink it's teeth into me. I thank my lucky stars that there are no bite wounds although the whole scenario feels so surreal. I can't help but to think about the voices that I had heard and wondered where it came from. Taking in my surroundings, obviously whatever was being said didn't pertain to where I'm currently at; as I look around, I find myself lying on a mattress in a room of an abandoned run down building with no windows and only one door that leads out of the room. I try to stand up and make my way towards the door, but the second I stand up, I am immediately hit with pain in the back of my head and have to sit back on the mattress. I sit still for a few moments to collect myself and let the searing pain ebb away before I attempt to stand up again. This time, I have no problems when I get to my feet and I cautiously make my way to the door. I put my hand on the knob and try to twist it, but it doesn't budge. I try a couple more times but my luck is no better those times than the first.<p>

When I realize that I am trapped in this room, I start pacing the floor trying to figure out a way out of here. _What is the last thing that I remember? Tobias and I had dropped Peter off at Erudite, got chased by Eric and a couple of others, Tobias and I got into an arguement and hopped the train, then there was a voice.._ and I recall what events led to me being locked inside this dirty abandoned room. I remember hearing a woman's voice calling out for Tobias then a sharp pain in the back of my head before the darkness came. The woman I know sounded familiar but I'm having trouble placing it- whether it's due to my newfound head trauma or once hearing.. no, I know who it was now. Evelyn. Evelyn and the Factionless were on that train, but why did she have them knock me out; and worse, why am I locked in a room with Tobias nowhere to be found? Surely, he has to know that I am here, but why would they lock me in- or more importantly, why would he let them lock me in here? Absolutely none of this makes sense._ Maybe I have lost my mind afterall_ I think bitterly to myself.

I find a corner to situate myself in to think. This is all reminding me of the time that I volunteered to go to Erudite to stop the senseless killing of innocent people- my friends, their family- but it's completely different. Instead of a brilliantly lit sanitized white room, I find myself in a dingy, dirty room with the flickering of two candles on the nearby table as the only source of light in this place. I don't know how long I sit there, wondering what the hell is going on, before I hear the click of the door's lock sliding into place and unlocking itself. I ready myself for whomever is on the other side to come barreling through the door, but nobody seems to be on the opposite side since the door doesn't open. I stand and hesitate for a few moments, wondering to myself if I should try to leave the room but before I can make that decision, Tobias steps into the room.

"Tobias! Where are we, what happened, and why the hell was I locked in this room?" I ask, one question after another without taking a breath.

"Calm down, I'll explain everything in a minute- wait, what do you mean, locked in here?" He asks me with a puzzled look on his face.

"I woke up in here and tried to leave but when I tried to turn the knob, it wouldn't budge so I tried it a couple more times with the same result. I was sitting over in this corner," I point behind me, "when I heard the lock sliding into the unlocked position. I was debating on whether to try to leave again but before I made up my mind, you walked in."

"Tris, I highly doubt my mother would lock you in here." He says, disbelievingly.

"If her view on me is still the same as it was last time around, and I think so considering I now have a knot the size of a softball on the back of my head from where I was knocked out, then I would say it is highly possible."

"What do you mean? I didn't see anyone hit you."

"Let me ask you, were you looking at me or at her?"

"Well, since she had spoken to me, I was looking at her." He answers.

"So, you wouldn't have been able to see if someone knocked me out or not, would you have?"

"No, but seriously Tris? Why would my mother do something like that? She had spoken to me, and just as I was about to respond when you fell frontwards where you had fainted."

"So if I fell frontwards, then there shouldn't be a huge ass knot on the back of head, should there?" I ask him. He gives me this look as if to say 'really?' "Humor me, Tobias, feel the back of my head, but carefully." He does and when he reaches the spot, we both take a sharp breath in- me wincing at the pain that threatens to come back.

"Why?" Tobias asks me.

"Well, last time around, she wasn't a big fan of you and me together."

"What do you mean?"

"When we left Amity, we hopped onto the train but we encountered some of her Factionless soldiers and ended up being brought back to see her. Imagine my suprise when I saw who we were face to face with. As soon as we walked into the room and she saw us together, she immediately took to patronizing me. Then, a little while later when you were out of ear shot, she said that I was only temporary in your life and that she was the permant one; that you were just going through a phase and soon you would be over whatever you saw in me and would move on to the next play thing." I chance looking at him and see it is taking all of his self control not to lose his temper- although, I'm not sure who he's mad at since he's entirely facing away from me.

"What would she have to gain from this?"

"Last time, she was waiting for Erudite to overthrow Abnegation and was going to rebel against Erudite and as the leader for the Factionless, they were going to take over. Well, not were- they did. If there's one thing I've learned from the time all of this started to begin with to now is that nothing is hardly ever as it seems. While I was thinking in the corner, I couldn't help but to start comparing being in here to being a prisioner in Erudite; there are a lot of major differences but the feeling I have, is there's a lot more going on here than she's letting on."

"Now the conversation that we just had makes more sense." He says quietly.

"What conversation?" I ask.

"She said that she'd have some people look after you while we talked and she led me into what I can only describe as her office. She was pretty adament that I leave Dauntless and join her and her Factionless cronies. 'There's a new time coming, Tobias, and you must be on the winning side.' That's the only thing she would actually say without me committing to being part of the Factionless. Tris, I need you to tell me more about your last time through this."

"What do you wanna know?"

"How did Dauntless and the Factionless team up?"

"Well, like I said the last time, we had happened upon the Factionless when we left Amity. It was late at night and I woke up but you weren't beside of me; before I could look around or call for you I heard you and Evelyn talking. She wanted you to make yourself a leader for Dauntless and get the remaining loyal Dauntless to fight with them. You were a little apprehensive of the idea and ended up telling her you'd think about it; but the thing that turned you around on that idea what when I went to Erudite. You knew you would need more than just the quarter of Dauntless that remained if you were to have attacked and not had additional help, so you made a trade: Dauntless on her side during the attack of Erudite in exchange for helping me get out."

"Why would she agree to that if she doesn't like you? She could've easily said no." He tried to reason with me. I hate having to make him see what an evil person his mother has turned out to be but he needs to know now, before he starts thinking it's a good idea to ally ourselves with them.

"I think she agreed because it ultimately gave her what she wanted: more manpower and weapons to take down Erudite with before taking everything from Dauntless and becoming the tyrannical dictator she envisioned. Tobias, you have to understand what exactly happened after we helped her take down Erudite. As soon as Jeanine was dead, Evelyn had every member of Dauntless surrender their weapons to the Factionless. She felt it was her place to try and sentence those that she deemed traitors. There were curfews in effect and if someone was caught outside after curfew, her cronies- as you put it- were allowed to shoot to kill. They conned us out of our weapons so that we wouldn't be able to fight back against what they were doing; to do that required leaving the city, which was strictly forbidden after the Amanda Ritter video was aired."

"So, what now I have to make a choice between my girlfriend or my mother, is that what you're telling me?" He asks, doubt and frustration lacing his voice.

"I'm not telling you that, that is something that if it comes down to it then you have to make that call. I'm just telling you what happened before, and like I said last time, I don't think we should trust her."

"Thanks for your concern but she's my mother and I'll decide if I can trust her. For now, we need to get out of here and get back to Dauntless before anyone starts to get suspicious of our whereabouts." He says without looking at me. I let my head hang down for a second in defeat; I think I need to start preparing myself for the possibility of going into this without Tobias after all. I feel his fingertips on my chin, tilting my face up to meet his gaze.

"Promise me one thing, Tobias."

"What's that?" He asks, his voice softer now.

"Promise me that we'll still have each other, no matter what happens."

"Tris, I can't guarantee anything in this crazy world, but I promise I will stand by your side." He says before placing a gentle kiss on my lips. He pulls away before the kiss has a chance to turn into anything other than a sweet gesture and sticks his hand out for me. I grab his hand and allow him to lead the way out of this dirty abandoned building and back towards Dauntless. _Home,_ I think,_ will always be wherever you are Tobias._

****AN: What do you think Evelyn is up to in this timeline, and what keeps happening to Tris during her blackouts? I know I'm teasing you guys but it'll all tie in towards the end- which will leave room open for the sequel- but I've got to start tying in pieces here and there for the end so please don't hate me too much. I hope this made up for the cliffhanger yesterday. I'm going to try my best to get another chapter up this week but if not then next Monday there shall be a new one! As always, reviews are welcome :D**


	18. Chapter 18: Missing Information

****AN: Hello my lovelies! I'm so sorry I'm late with updating; the only access to wi-fi I really have is at work and it's been crazy the past couple of nights with people coming in for Christmas. I noticed that I haven't properly thanked those who have followed/favorited Looking Through the Mirror and I apologize. Thank you guys for doing that, it really makes my heart swell up knowing that you guys like this story so much that you want to know when the next chapter is available; and thank you guys for the reviews as well! I'm not going to promise an update later this week although I will try my best to. I've got a very busy day today- got to make a round trip to see 2 sets of family and be back for my boyfriend to be at work by 10pm tonight and we're doing our Christmas with the kids tomorrow but I'm going to try my hardest! To those who celebrate Christmas, Merry Christmas! and to the ones that don't: Happy Holidays, whatever you may celebrate! Stay safe if you are traveling!**

Tomorrow is the last day of initiation, and with that comes the fear landscapes. It's not so much going through the landscapes I have feelings of apprehension about, it's more because I know we're running out of time but we're no closer to a solid plan now than we were when I told everyone the truth. Everyone has come up with something, but there's always a fatal flaw somewhere in the plan and it ends up being completely useless. Our group is starting to fall into sides- one or two will agree with someone else's plans while the rest of us disagree with it and vice versa- and it's becoming harder to stay positive about things changing.

Things have changed, though; whether I want to admit it or not. Tobias has been avoiding me since we got back to Dauntless after the whole Peter and Evelyn fiasco. I wish I could say I'm suprised but if I'm being brutally honest with myself, I'm not. He has seen a whole different side to me with my revenge on Peter and it's like that makes him want to believe his mother over me. You know, the one that abaondoned him, making him think she was dead and leaving him with the creature that is Marcus; yeah, let's not get started on that one. God knows I've made plenty of mistakes, but I thought I had shown him that I'm on his side and that he can trust me; but yet, he won't talk to me or even be in the same room as me- which totally negates his promise from the other night in the Factionless building.

I've taken the liberty of sneaking into Eric's former office and looking at some files when nobody is around, and if Tobias has seen me in the cameras, he hasn't said anything to me or anyone for that matter; hasn't even been talking to Zeke lately outside of the random meetings we've been putting together to figure out plans, which makes me wonder if he's seriously considering Evelyn's proposal and joining her. I look down at my watch and see that I've been locked in Eric's former office for almost three hours now and I don't have anything new to add to the collective information that we've put together. I'm about to leave the office when I notice something strange sitting on the bookshelf in the office. I go up to it and look closer; sitting at the end of a line of books is a crystal figurine. Even though he is a dispicable human being, he is very manly and that figurine looks so out of place considering the state of the rest of the office.

I carefully pick up the figurine to examine it but before I can get the figurine from the shelf to me, I hear a click. Startled, I jump and look around to find the room empty save for me. I start turning back towards the bookshelf when I see a slight glimmer of light coming out of the wall. Since that was pretty peculiar, and wasn't there before, I carefully make my way to the wall behind Eric's desk and chair to gently pry open the door. The wall inside the wall-door is concrete but there are light shining down the hallway that leads to a dead end- with nothing but a desk and a laptop. I make my way slowly down the hallway to the desk and carefully inspect everything. There doesn't seem to be any trip wires or alarms to trigger-_ who knew?_- so I very quickly and quietly pick up the laptop and head back out into the office. I just shut the hidden door when I hear footsteps coming down the hallway outside the office, so I duck down under the desk.

I hear the lock on the door rattle as whoever is on the other side places a key into the lock and twists the door handle to open the door. There are no sounds but through the small opening at the bottom of the desk I see feet make their way over towards the bookshelf. They stand there for a few moments before I hear the familiar click of the hidden door opening. _Fuck! Fuck, okay Tris, you gotta get out of here as soon as they step into that hidden area, and run fast!_ I think to myself. I see the person's feet walk from the bookshelf and I watch as they make their way to the hidden opening. As soon as I see their feet disappear behind the wall, I take off running. I don't think about where to go, I just let my legs take me in the direction that will lead far away from the office. I'm standing outside of a door before I realize where I'm at and silently scold myself. _He's been avoiding you Tris, what makes you so sure he would want to see you now?_ Because I have something useful, I try justifing to myself. I raise my hand and knock on the door, afraid that whomever was in Eric's office is now searching through the compound looking for me- although they don't really know who they're looking for, yet. I stand there knocking frantically on the door for a couple of minutes before Tobias answers the door, standing in nothing but his boxers.

"Tris, what are you doing here so late?" He asks, his voice thick from sleep.

"Can I come in?" I ask. I notice the slight hesitation before he opens the door and steps to the side to let me in. Once inside, I instantly notice something that I wish I wouldn't have; though I don't see anyone, I see a woman's black lace bra lying over the back of his couch and being that I haven't left my underwear here and he's been avoiding me, I can only come to one conclusion- he's been with another woman.

"So, what's up?" He asks me, but I can't think of anything besides that damn bra laying haphazardly on his couch. Once he sees where my gaze is at, he immediately tries to cover it up.

"It's not what you think-" I cut him off.

"Oh, no? Because I would love to hear why another woman's bra is on _my_ boyfriend's couch. Let me guess, she tripped and all her clothes fell off?" I reply.

"Tris, let me explain. Things have been so confusing lately and since that talk with my mother I've been doing some thinking-"

"You couldn't have at least talked to me about it instead of jumping into bed with the first tramp you see? Is that why you've been avoiding me, you coward?" I yell at him, "What happened to 'I'll always be on your side?" I whisper just as I hear a noise from the bathroom.

"Tris-" I hold up my hand to silence him and suprisingly he shuts up. I see him hang his head in defeat as I walk to the bathroom and open the door. I must say I definitely wasn't expecting to find Lauren in there but it makes sense. She just stands there, wide-eyed and too shocked to say anything. I shake my head and laugh mirthlessly before turning around on Tobias.

"You know, you're a real piece of work, Eaton. Shouldn't suprise me though, considering your parents, but I thought you were better than that. I couldn't have been more wrong in my life. To think, I actually loved you; I sacrificed myself to Jeanine to keep you safe so that you wouldn't do it yourself. I get thrown back into this fucked up reality that I'm in now just to have a big 'fuck you Prior!' turned in my face by the one person I thought I could truly trust."

"Tris, I don't know-"

"Save it, it doesn't matter. Nothing ever mattered to you, did it?" I ask as I walk out the door and let it slam behind me, forgetting all about the laptop from Eric's office and the mystery person. I head to the only other place I could think about, to Zeke's. It only takes a couple of minutes for him to answer the door; and when he does is the time Tobias opens his door, stepping out into the hallway fully clothed. I do something that I know will hurt him as he hurt me- I kiss Zeke with everything I have and push him inside. I take a glance out the door before I shut it to see Tobias looking right at me and I have never seen him so hurt before. He stands there awkwardly, his eyes pleading with me as I shut the door.

* * *

><p>I bolt awake, sweat dripping down my forehead. <em>What the fuck was that about?<em> I ask myself. I look to my right and see Tobias sleeping peacefully beside of me. I get out of bed carefully so as not to wake him and go to the bathroom. I run the cold water, splashing it over my face. Things have been a little tense between Tobias and myself since that night Evelyn talked to him but I didn't think my subconsious would dream up that scenario. What's more odd about it, is things have somewhat happened like that for real- well, except him avoiding me and cheating on me. The group is split into different sides, trying to figure out a solid plan to stop things between Erudite and Abnegation and I have been sneaking into Eric's former office but never alone. The one thing my mind keeps coming back to is why would I dream of Tobias cheating on me with Lauren? It's so perplexing to me and I'm so lost in thought that I almost didn't hear the faint knock on the bathroom door.

"Tris, is everything okay?" I hear Tobias ask through the door.

"Yeah, I'm good. I'll be out in a minute." I reply.

"Alright." I hear him say before hearing his footsteps retreat. I stand there for a few more seconds before I turn the faucet off and exit the bathroom. I stop in the doorway and look at the man in the bed before me. _Tobias would never hurt you like that Tris._ I chastise myself as I walk back to the bed and climb in. Tobias wraps his arms around me and pulls me close as I lay my head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" He asks after a few minutes of silence.

"Are we okay?" I ask suddenly, wanting both to know the answer but not simultaneously.

"Why wouldn't we be?"

"It's no secret that things have been a little tense lately and I had a really fucked up dream so I think it's time to ask the question."

"What'd you dream about?" He asks, playing with my hair in one hand while rubbing small cirlces on my back with his other.

"I really don't want to talk about it." I say. I feel him nod his head and silence takes over again.

"Nothing else is alright, Tris, but we are. I'm sorry that I haven't been exactly Mr. Friendly lately; I've had a lot on my mind."

"Well, you've never really been Mr. Friendly," I say tiliting my head up to meet his eyes, a small smirk playing on my lips, "but you know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"I know, but I don't even know where to begin."

"Well, what's on your mind right this second?" I ask, trying to prod a little information out of him; I swear it's like pulling teeth to get him to talk about some things.

"Right this second?" He asks me back and I nod my head. "Right now, I'm thinking of how sexy you look and how I got so incredibly lucky to be able to call you mine.

"Thank you but you know that's not what I meant." I say with a smile. He sighs.

"I know. I'm trying to think of what Evelyn's endgame is, why is she plotting whatever she's plotting. I'm also a little worried because we haven't heard anything since that night we dropped Peter back at Erudite, there should have been something-anything- after the number you did on him but it's been too quiet."

"I agree with you on that but isn't that kind of a good thing? At least it's giving us a chance to try to come up with something."

"If we can get everyone to agree on something." He interjects.

"True, we do seem to be having some difficulty on that aspect, huh?"

"We certainly do." Everything goes quiet after that but neither of us can go back to sleep. After a while of lying in bed, I look up into Tobias' face.

"Wanna go get into trouble?" I ask, wagging my eyebrows up and down. He looks at me suspiciously before a grin breaks out onto his face.

"What'd you have in mind?" He asks, sitting up.

"How about we go raid Eric's office?"

"Every time we go in there Tris, we don't find anything. What's going to be different this time?"

"Let's just say, I have a hunch." I reply, getting off the bed and putting something more appropriate on. Tobias does the same and we head out of his apartment.

* * *

><p>We get to Eric's office door after stopping by the control room to let Zeke know so he can keep a lookout for the guard that patrols the floor overnight. Tobias picks the lock and opens the door, letting me go in first.<p>

"Is it odd that I find that unusual skill you have sexy?" I ask him and he laughs.

"For you, not at all, Tris." He says before kissing my cheek, "So, what's this hunch you were talking about?" I don't say anything but look over the two bookcases in the room. The first one is a bust- with nothing except raggedy old books lining each shelf. The second one, the one behind the desk, has little knickknacks placed around the books. I carefully inspect each one, looking for a clue. Then, I find the figurine I was looking for.

"This." I retort, picking up the crystal piece. There's a faint click and suddenly a sliver of light shines through and I smile at the dumbstruck look on Tobias' face. "Ha, I knew at least something useful had to come from that dream." I say proudly as I gently open the door and Tobias follows me in. Just as in my dream, there's a concrete hallway that's dimly lit and at the end of the hallway is a desk with a laptop sitting on the top.

"How?"

"Although the last half of my dream didn't make any sense to me, the first half did. I guess it's kind of like something was leading me to find the information but going about it in a totally fucked up way. In my dream, I was in here but alone- so that should have been my first clue it was only a dream- but I was in here for a while, going over everything we've already been through to make sure we didn't miss anything when I noticed the figure on the bookshelf. It looked so out of place in my dream that I had an overwhelming desire to pick it up; when I did, the hidden opening popped open and I found the laptop on the desk. I barely had time in my dream to hide before someone came in and went into the hidden room, and I ran for it once they had their back turned."

"Very perceptive dream. Good thing you had it." He chuckles.

"Yeah, well, this part of it was good seeing as how it's real but the other part sucked ass." My voice taking a tone of sadness at the end.

"Whatever else happened in your dream doesn't matter, that's all it was, a dream. I love you, Tris." Tobias says as he wraps his arms around me and pulls me against him for a kiss.

"I love you, Tobias." I say, leaning my forehead against his chest, "now, let's get this laptop and go back to the apartment so we can go through it."

"Deal." He agrees as he grabs the computer and we carefully shut the hidden door back behind us. As we're about to exit the office, Tobias checks to see if it's clear. Once he's satisfied that nobody is around we start out of the office area and make our way back to the apartment. We make it back without incident, go inside and sit down on the couch- laptop in Tobias' lap and me sitting beside him, watching what he's doing. He turns on the laptop and makes quick work out of hacking the password, making the computer come to life. The last file that was opened is still sitting on the desktop of the computer so we read it; Tobias finishes before I do and turns to me.

"We have a problem, Tris." I hear him say before I hear an explosion in the distance.

**** Hope you guys enjoyed it, reviews are always welcome! :)**


	19. Chapter 19: Unexpected Allies

****AN: Hope everyone had a great holiday last week, mine was tiring but great. Sorry this chapter is a little shorter than normal but I'll make it up to you guys with the next one. I'm making this AN short and sweet, so on to the story!**

Tobias and I immediately jump up off the couch, the contents on the laptop forgotten. He runs to the window with me closely behind and the sight that I am looking at horrifies me: I can see smoke rising in the air but it isn't coming from where I had expected it to. No, the wind is blowing the smoke upwards so I look to see where it is originating from; it's coming from the last place I had expected: Dauntless. I don't have time to process what is going on when there's a constant banging at the door.

"Four! Open up man, we're being attacked!" I hear Zeke saying from the other side. Tobias wastes no time in crossing the room and opening the door.

"I can see that Zeke." He deadpans letting Zeke into the room. "Any news on a strategy?" He asks, instantly transforming into Four.

"Not yet. I'm about to go get Uriah and see if I can find out what the hell is going on, though." Zeke replies. Tobias simply nods his head in agreement as he's grabbing weapons from a secret stash under his bed.

"I need to find Chis and Will." I say, a little hesitant to leave but the need to find my friends to make sure they are okay outweighs my apprehension.

"Okay, but meet me in the Pit in exactly ten minutes. That should be plenty of time to get there, get them and get back to the Pit." Four instructs, "Zeke and I will be there." He places a quick kiss on my forehead and the three of us make fast work out of leaving the apartment. Since I have been staying with Tobias more than I probably should, I know the quickest way to get from the apartment back to the dorms and I'm there in under five minutes, adrenaline seemingly coursing through my veins instead of the blood I know to be there. A short scan of the room reveals to me that the inhabitants of the dorms are not in sight so I check the bathrooms real quick, just in case. After coming up empty, I decide to head straight to the pit.

The pit is overlycrowded considering the time of night, however with the events that just happened, it is to be expected. I stand on the edge of the closest table and scan the room for my friends. I see Chris and Will standing with some of the other initiates and push my way through the confused crowd that has gathered. I get met with a few 'watch where you're goings' and 'heys' before making it to the corner that housed my friends.

"Chris! Will!" I yell as I make my way through the last bit of people that seperate us.

"Tris, thank God you're okay, I was so worried!" Chris says as she grabs me into a hug.

"Me? I was worried sick about you guys!" I reply.

"We tried looking for you but we got rushed in here with the crowd; where were you?" Will asks me.

"I was with Four. I had a dream so we went to Eric's old office and found a hidden compartment and inside was a laptop. We took it back to his apartment and was going over what was on it when we heard the explosion, then Zeke came to get Four and I needed to find you guys." I tell in a shortened version of events, "Speaking of, Four and Zeke are supposed to meet us here; they went to at least go get Uri." As I finish my statement, I see Chris waving her arms in the air and turn to see Tobias and Zeke leading the rest of the gang over to us.

"Have you found out anything?" I ask Tobias once they get to us.

"Not yet. I haven't seen a single Dauntless leader since we've been out and about, though, and that troubles me." I nod in agreeance. If no leaders have been spotted, either making their way to the explosion site or to the Pit, then this means that whatever is going on is an inside job- and that doesn't sit well with the two of us. It's one thing to make your faction a bunch of mindless drones that kill on orders that they can't fight, but it's something else all together to attack your own faction.

"Have you seen where the explosion went off?" Marlene asks.

"No, we tried to get over that way before we came to get you guys but it's blocked off by a team of guards and we felt it was more important to get you and meet back here before we did anything else." Zeke offers up.

"We need somewhere private to talk." Tobias says, still in Four-mode.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say: lead the way, my man." Uriah says.

"My apartment. We'll split up so that it's not noticeable. Be there in five minutes." He says before grabbing my hand and weaving us through the shocked crowd. Once we're out of the Pit and there are less people about, I have to ask the question that's been on my mind.

"Does the bombing have anything to do with what we found?" I find myself not really wanting to know the answer now that I've put it out there.

"I'll explain when we're back at the apartment." He says as we continue down the hallways before rounding the corner into the hallway I know so well. We quickly get inside the apartment and he shuts the door behind us. Within the five mintue limit that Four had set, everyone is now sitting around the apartment.

"I wanted to speak to you all in private because with recent events, what I am going to say is highly dangerous so it cannot be talked about in the open. Tris had a dream tonight and because of this dream, we were able to find something in Eric's office that we had overlooked due to the fact that we didn't know where to look for the information. We found a hidden door in the office and behind that door was a passageway that had one lone table sitting at the other end with this laptop laying on the tabletop," Tobias says holding up the laptop for everyone to see. "Once we got back here, I hacked into the laptop and the last file viewed was still open. I had just finished reading it when the explosion happened."

"What did you find?" Lynn speaks up.

"The file in question had information supporting what Tris has been saying about the attack on Abnegation using Dauntless members, however, there is something else. I have found files that support Erudite teaming up with another source, one that we weren't counting on joining in on Erudite's plans."

"Who?" Christina asks.

"The Factionless." Four states, glancing at me.

"Why would the Factionless team up with them? I thought Evelyn wanted Erudite out of the way first." Will states.

"The other day, when Tris and I were making our way back from dropping Peter off at Erudite, we ended up running into my mother who wanted to have a talk with me. I didn't know it at the time but while she took me to her 'office', she had Tris locked inside of a room so that she couldn't leave until I was about to go to her. Anyway, in her office, she talked to me; wanting me to join her and her Factionless before telling me all of the plans, but I did see partial plans on her desk before she covered them up." I give Tobias a confused look. "I didn't tell you about it, Tris, because I wasn't sure what I had been looking at. After seeing the files on the computer, I have put it together and if we don't find a way to diffuse the situation before it escalates higher, then it won't be just Abnegation that will fall- every faction will." I slowly start piecing together the bits of information I've had from my experiences with what we've found out recently. We sit in silence for a few moments before Uri pipes up.

"How?"

"'How' what?" Four asks.

"How will every faction fall?" Uriah asks again. It's me that speaks up this time.

"Erudite has always gotten their serum formulas in their most basic forms from the Bureau, but they're not getting a serum formula this time, are they?" I ask Tobias.

"No, they're not." He agrees.

"Then what is it?" Zeke asks.

"I'm not sure exactly what it is, but I know it's not good; it has the power to wipe out the whole city, permanently." Tobias replies, his Four facade slowly melting into the background. The whole room goes so quiet, you can hear a pin drop.

* * *

><p>It's been quiet for a couple of hours since the bombs went off, so Tobias and Zeke round up a couple of teams between all of us and we go off in search of some answers. There still hasn't been an acknowledgement from anyone to take credit for the bombing in Dauntless, although we're fairly sure who was behind it. Sure, Erudite are the brains and it was probably their strategy for Dauntless to be bombed but it sure as hell wasn't them that planted the bombs here. No, that had to have been the Factionless that did that; after all, a good portion of the Factionless were ex-members of Dauntless.<p>

Our team- consisting of Tobias, myself, Christina, Will and Lynn- is trying to see if we can get near the explosion site to investigate what was used. Zeke's team- made up of Zeke, Uriah, Marlene and Shauna- is silently taking out the cameras and checking for any signs of our leaders. Once we finally make it to the guards that are blocking off the bombing area and Four quickly takes to forcing the guards to let us by. He does it in such a way that makes them seem like they are slacking off for not doing their jobs in reality, they are doing them very well seeing as we're the only ones that are allowed to go by.

"Stay here. I'll be back in a minute." Four instructs us, following a guy with a shaved head and a tattoo of a skull covering his exposed head. We stand there quietly, trying to overhear anything from the guards. I'm beginning to think we won't get lucky to hear them talking amongst themselves but thankfully, I'm proven wrong.

"..nobody seen a thing, and the cameras weren't useful at all." A woman is telling a man in the corner of the room.

"The cameras didn't see anyone?" The man asks disbelievingly.

"No, they were down from about ten minutes before the explosion happened and they haven't been back up since. I think the blast took out the control room but I'm not sure."

"Nah, it couldn't have taken the whole thing out, the generators would've kicked on; it is odd that the cameras haven't been back on though." _That's because they're not off, it just seems that way for a reason_, I think to myself. The man and woman take off down the corridor and I can no longer hear their conversation, but before I have time to try to pick up anything else, I see Four make his way back with the guard he was following.

"Thanks again, Tony," He says to the guard, " okay follow me guys." Four tells the rest of us. As soon as we're out of ear shot of the guards, I whisper to Tobias.

"The cameras went down about ten minutes before the attack and they haven't come back up."

"Impossible, the control room is run on back-up generators in case if anything like this were ever to happen." He dismisses the thought.

"I don't think that they're off, they are just being made to seem that way. I wonder how far Zeke's team has gotten with getting the cameras off?"

"We're supposed to meet them back in the Pit in.." He trails off, looking at his watch, "actually, that took longer than I thought it would, we're supposed to meet with them now." We follow Four back towards the Pit and find Zeke and his team standing off to the side so we make our way to them.

"Any luck?" Zeke asks when we've stopped in front of them.

"Not really. Alec showed me some things they had found but nothing to indicate who actually placed the bombs. You?" Four asked.

"We got the cameras taken out but no signs of any of the leaders anywhere in the compound." Zeke informs us.

"Good, because Tris overheard a couple of the guards talking about the cameras."

"What'd you hear?" Shauna asks me.

"The cameras went down about ten minutes before the blast happened and they haven't come back up yet."

"The generators haven't kicked on?" Zeke asked, looking at Tobias and the two of them share a look.

"I think there's a reason why it looks as if they haven't come back on. I think Jeanine is controlling the cameras from Erudite, and she's purposefully making it seem like they aren't back on so that they can keep tabs on Dauntless without anyone being any wiser." I reply.

"Why would she do that?" Marlene asks.

"To see what we're doing, how we're rallying around to fight back. It's a good thing that you guys were able to take out the cameras, though." Four speaks up.

"Speaking of rallying, what's our next plan of action?" Will asks the group. Before anyone can speak though, we hear a click and an impromptu screen that wasn't in the Pit previously lights up. A woman comes into view on the screen and my heart starts hammering at the sight.

"Beatrice Prior, I have a proposal for you. Come alone and meet at the Millennium Park in one hour or there will be consequences." Jeanine says in her perfectly cheery tone before the screen returns to black. I can feel everyone in the Pit staring at me. I make my way out of the Pit with no problems, everyone gladly getting out of my way. I don't stop to see if anyone in our group is following me or not, I just continue walking until I can no longer see people before I stop in my tracks.

"Whatever you're thinking, Tris, you're not going to do it." Tobias says, taking me by the shoulders and spinning me around to face him. I don't say anything, I just look at Tobias and he sighs.

"If you're going to do this, then we're coming with you." He says.

"No, I can't let that happen. They want me to come alone, so that's what I've got to do."

"What are you talking about?" Lynn asks. I look at Tobias when I say the next words.

"Remember the note I left with Peter?" He nods, "then I've got to face this alone."

"Absolutely not! Tris, I will not let you walk into a trap."

"Four, I started this and I've got to be the one to end it." I say walking out, feeling like I am about to be taken into Erudite and held in a cell for experimentation on, again, before being executed.

****As always, reivews are welcome! :)**


	20. Ch 20: Parks, Trees, and Cars Oh My!

****AN: Sorry for the non-update for a little bit, I've got to say I had a little trouble writing this chapter. It didn't seem to want to be written and I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer, so I bit the bullet and wrote it. Not my favorite chapter, it's more like a filler but I couldn't think of how to take it from where we last left off to the actual meeting so here's what I came up with.**

**Also, for those who don't know, I've posted a one-shot inbetween updates; I might could continue it into a story if I get enough reviews on it but for now I'm leaving it as a one shot of our fave couple with a twist. It's called 'Relinquishing Dominance', check it out and let me know what you think.**

I make it outside before I realize that the whole group has followed me out. I stop for a minute to think of the best way to get to the park. The train is out for obvious reasons- with the Factionless now being teamed up with Erudite, there's no way that I'm going to risk getting onto the train run by them and I don't have a car- not that I'd really know what to do if I had access to one, since I don't know how to drive. _My only option is to walk then,_ I think to myself. I hesitate before I start to take off, trying to shake this ominous feeling that I've had since the attack happened. I really don't understand how things are so different but still so much the same simultaneously. I hear the crunch of boots hitting the gravel before it stops.

"If you go, then we all go." Christina says as she comes to a stop beside of me.

"Chris-" I start with a sigh.

"No, Tris. Four is right, we're not going to let you walk into a trap and when the main evil head lady wants you to meet her somewhere alone, that's exactly what that means. It's like you're not even listening to what I know must be going through your head; are you trying to get yourself killed?" She asks me quietly.

"Not intentionally, but I do have to own up to what I did. The whole thing with Peter- yeah, I made myself feel a little better by beating the shit out of him- but I knew good and well that what I did afterwards would be like telling Jeanine to come and get me. She did; she attacked our home and who knows how many people are hurt or dead because I wanted to get retaliation on her for making those bastards do what they did to me. As I said, I started this so I've got to finish it." I reply, hanging my head down in shame. I was ruled by my impulses and look where it landed us.

"Tris, you're not going to guilt yourself into thinking that this is honestly the best solution to the problem. Okay, maybe you should have thought about things a little more before acting, but news flash: you didn't but what happened tonight was not your fault. Jeanine is the one who decided to blow up Dauntless- and it seems like our good ol' leaders didn't do a damn thing to stop it; they are all to blame here, not you. They're using the fact that you still have your Abnegation tendancies to sacrifice yourself against you- do not let them win. Do you hear me?" She scolds me. I take a couple of minutes to think about what she said when a thought clicks in my mind. I wonder if Caleb had anything to do with this attack and how to get me there.

"When did you become such a hard-ass?" I ask, nudging Christina with my shoulder.

"About the same time you became the bad-ass Tris that we all know and love." She retorts and we both smile at each other. "Come on, let's go see what the others have come up with." She says as she leads the way back to the group.

"Okay, so me going in completely alone is kind of stupid, so what have you guys come up with?" I ask.

"At least someone talked some sense into you," Zeke jokes and I stick my tongue out in response, " she wants to meet at Millenium Park- which is close to Erudite- so it's very safe to say that she's going to have guards hidden somewhere close by on the Erudite side so that if things go down that way, they will be protected within the confines of Erudite. There's a couple of abandoned buildings on our side that we could easily duck into and take cover."

"There's only one problem with that." I interrupt Zeke.

"What?" He asks, a little dumbfounded that I found a flaw that quickly in his plan.

"They're going to be counting on us to use the buildings for cover, so they could have it rigged to blow up or anything." I see Will shaking his head, agreeing with me.

"Tris is right, that is the logical thing to do and it is Erudite that we're dealing with so anything logical will be the route that they take." He says.

"Okay, so what would be the least logical way to take cover in an open park?" Shauna asks. It's quiet until Tobias speaks up.

"The trees." He utters, looking at me. I see where he's going with his idea so I nod.

"What about the trees?" Marlene asks.

"If we can climb the trees without them seeing us, then we have the element of suprise on our side. Standing in a tree to take cover in when there's empty building around sounds ridiculous, so it won't cross their minds at all; but the question now is, how do we get up there without them seeing?" I ask everyone else.

"First, how are we even going to get to the Park? If the Factionless have really teamed up with Jeanine, then the train is out of the question." Uriah states.

"I've been thinking about that," Will pipes up, "does anyone know where a car is?" We all stare at him- me because we had the same idea, proving how much Erudite I actually have within my Divergence- and everyone else because nobody can think of where to get a car from. Just as I'm about to dismiss the idea- only since no one can procure a car- Lynn speaks up.

"The parking garage under the compound. There should be a few in there, if the bombing didn't wipe out access to it." I smile at her, glad that she is an ally earlier this time around.

"That's a great idea, Lynn. Four, do you know how to get there?" Zeke asks.

"Yeah, let's just hope the entrance is still intact." He says, turning and walking back towards the compound- with us following behind him. We stay silent, in case if there's anyone lurking around that shouldn't be, but it turns out that we're being paranoid because we don't run into a single person. Tobias takes us through a series of twists and turns once we get inside the compound, and we finally make it to the entrance of the underground parking garage. The entrance looks stable so we all enter it; Zeke and Uriah go to check the exit out to make sure we can still get out while we look for something big enough to accommodate all of us. I find a big suv-type vehicle but there's a few minor adjustments. The body of the vehicle is a little wider than the suv's that I saw at the Bureau and a little shorter on the height** (a/n: think hummer/humvee**) but what catches my attention at quick glance is the back. Although it's a thick material, there is fabric of some type hanging up instead of having doors at the rear of the suv. Everyone is still trying to find a car, so I go up to this one to closer inspect. Upon getting closer, I realize that the glass of the windows is a lot thicker than I see on the other cars; and if push comes to shove, the fabric covering the back would be a lot quicker to get out of than if we had to open doors. This is it.

"Guys, I found it!" I yell as Zeke and Uri come back. Everyone glances to where I'm standing and Tobias goes to get the keys.

"Good because we don't have much time to make it there and get set up; awesome news though- the exit is good to go through, just don't hit anything or it might crumble on top of us." Zeke informs us as Four gets back to the group, keys in hand.

"Let's not waste anymore time then." He replies as he opens the door of the driver's side and slides in. Everyone piles their way into the suv while Tobias puts the keys in and the vehicle roars to life. He makes quick work of getting us out of the garage and out into the night. I've only rode in a car a handful of times in my life, but having that previous experience does nothing to quell the nauseous feeling steadily rising within. We make it there just outside of seeing distance of the park where there are a couple of abandoned buildings in under fifteen minutes- which isn't suprising since Tobias was going as fast as he was- and we still have about twenty minutes to spare. Since the buildings are far enough away from the park to be seen but close enough that we can still what's going on, Four and Zeke quickly disappear inside the building and come out a couple of minutes later.

"We looked around but didn't see anyone so I think we're good to make our way to the tree line." Four informs the group. With that statement, we quickly make our way to the trees and one by one everyone takes cover. Tobias and I are the only ones who remain on the ground. He wraps his arms around me protectively and we stand there in our embrace for a moment.

"If you think something is off, I don't care how just get out of there. We've got you covered."

"I know." I tell him, willing myself to calm down as I listen to his rapid heartbeat. "Tobias?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you." I say quietly, so quietly I don't think he heard me.

"I love you, Tris. I'm not going to let anything happen to you, you know." He says pulling back a little bit to look me in my face.

"I know you won't, but I felt like it needed to be said."

"Don't you dare think like that, like you're giving up before anything happens."

"I'm not giving up, I just wanted to say it in case.." I trail off.

"In case we don't make it back." Tobias finishes.

"Exactly." I reply, burying my head back into his chest as he kisses the top of my head.

"We're going to make it back just fine. I've got to take my place with the others but promise me that you'll get out if it's too heavy." I look into his eyes.

"I promise." I press my lips to his for a quick kiss before he unwraps his arms and is flying up the tree with impressive speed. _This is it, Tris, keep it together._ I mentally repeat to myself as I make my way out into the open. I let my eyes scan the perimeter, trying to find anyone on Jeanine's side but I don't see anything. I'm still looking around for any signs when I heard someone call my name behind me.

"Beatrice." I feel my back rise up to go as straight as it possibly can before I seem to be paralyized into place at the sound of the voice.

****Any thoughts on who is meeting Tris? Also, reviews are always welcome! :)**


	21. Chapter 21: Betrayals and Love

****AN: Sorry that it took a little bit, I had started writing this almost as soon as I finished the last chapter but exhaustion finally won the battle I was raging against and I had to stop before I started wrtiting crazy things that didn't make sense but I think that this chapter will make up for being later with an update. Thank you to those who left reviews- you all had some great guesses, and I could see how you came up with those conclusions (and I hope I don't disappoint you) but I wanted to go in a direction that would keep you guys guessing. To the new people following/favoriting LTM, thank you guys; I'm always happy to see new people are enjoying this story as much as I love to write it. That being said, the moment you guys have been waiting for is here, enjoy! :)**

**PS: I have decided to make my one-shot, Relinquishing Dominance, a series of one-shots; I plan to update that soon since I finally got this chapter up.**

"Beatrice, nice of you to come." I hear the voice that sounds so familiar yet something sounds off but I can't place it.

"Dad?!" I exclaim. What in the hell is he doing here? "Why are you here?"

"Never mind that, Beatrice, there are more important things to discuss." I hear my Dad saying, however my mind is failing to adjust to the fact that here I'm supposed to meeting with Jeanine and my father stands in front of me instead.

"Well, indulge me Father; I was expecting to meet with Jeanine, not you." I say, anger starting to tint my voice.

"Let's not get testy, Beatrice; we're going to discuss the options that you now are facing." He retorts.

"Yeah, and what would that be?"

"Since your little stunt with Peter, I'm afraid that you are in quite the predicament. You see, although he wasn't one of my favorites, he was highly regarded by your leaders and now they want you executed for your crimes against your faction."

"Crime, what crime did I supposedly commit against my faction?"

"You tortured one of your own and left him for dead, and your leaders are determined to make you pay for your insubordination. I, however, think we can arrange a deal." It's then that my brain decides to start working and I realize why something about his voice was off.

"Jeanine, what have you done to my father?" I ask him. I wasn't actually expecting a reply but I got one.

"I have captured your mother and father, girl, and they are now under my control; well, at least your father is. Natalie is something of a different story." I hear Jeanine's voice through my father more clearly now that I have caught on.

"Where is my mother?" I seethe, rage dripping from every syllable.

"In a pathetic attempt to 'save' your father, she agreed to be my test subject to work out a serum to control the divergent population. Given recent events, however, I feel that you would make a much better test subject for these particular ones. Your mother's divergence is not pure while yours is. If you willingly come now, I will release your mother and you will take her place; if you refuse, she will pay for your insubordination." That bitch! I think to myself.

"Yeah, right, I'm going to follow my father when you're controlling him. I expected you to be smarter than that, Jeanine." I scoff at the audacity that this woman has.

"No, you will be coming with me, Bea." Not again, Caleb!

"It wasn't enough to betray me last time, but now you had to involve our parents when they haven't died this time? How low can you get, Caleb?"

"I'm doing what is right, Bea, you'll see." He tries to make me see his side of things.

"No! You're being selfish and a coward, Caleb! How can you even stand to look at yourself?" I ask incredulously.

"Jeanine has made me see the error of Abnegation's ways, Bea; and I know that you will see in time that we're only doing what is right to protect our city and way of life. You don't know what exists outside of the fence."

"I know exactly what is outside of that fence, Caleb; and how could you do this to our parents? If you think you know so much, did you know that Mom came from outside of the fence? Does she look like she's endangering our way of life here?" His face registers shock for a split second before Caleb recovers.

"Not yet, but being born to outside factors is likely what contributed to her divergence, therefore, transferring it on to you. I obviously took after our father." He says with a smile playing on his lips.

"What happened to you? Where's the thoughtful, caring, older brother who was there to help me when I fell and scraped my knee when we were kids? Or the son who ran to get what was necessary to help our mother when she broke her wrist? Did any of that actually exist in you, or was it all an act, too?" I ask, my heart breaking at the realization that Caleb had not been a brother to me for longer than I had dared to admit to myself. I had hoped that with things turning out different this time around that he wouldn't betray me- and although in a way, I got my wish- but I never dared to even think that he would betray our parents.

"We're getting off track, Bea. I need you to come with me. Jeanine has promised me that once you turn yourself in, we can fix everything that is wrong here with the factions."

"What, so she can enslave the whole population to do her bidding? Absolutely not!" I shout, getting angrier by the second. It isn't long until I am right up in his face but I hear Jeanine through my Dad before I can do anything.

"As you can see, Beatrice, my logic is not flawed. We will prevail in this battle, and we will have order."

"You can't have order if people are walking zombies Jeanine; it doesn't work that way. You may can take over a person's body temporarily but we both know that your long-range long-term serum eventually fades away. Then what are you going to do? People will realize what an evil bitch you are and will rebel quickly against you and Erudite as a whole. I've seen what happens, and it's not pretty. You end up dead." I'm grasping at straws trying to intimidate her to buy more time.

"You die as well, girl, so don't dare try to use that against me." Dad/Jeanine says. I hear a slight rustling above my head but Caleb either doesn't seem to hear anything. I've got to provide just a little more time for my group to get into a striking point.

"Why don't you be honest to yourself for once Jeanine? I know that my father was Erudite-born and he received Erudite on his aptitude test; and that my mother was to transfer into your faction. Why don't you admit that you're jealous that my father left you and the faction to be with my mother?" I feel the sting of the slap against my cheek before I could even process what happened. Jeanine, controlling my father, had used him to slap me- his own daughter; a certain sick irony in the situation.

"You will do well to shut your mouth, Beatrice! It should have been me that Andrew picked, but then your perfect mother had to come along and ruin everything that I had been working towards and rob me of the one thing I wanted most. Then I found out the truth about where she came from and I knew that people like her were the vermin that needed to be exterminated! Caleb, secure Beatrice and bring her to me; call for back-up if you need to. This meeting is over." Dad/Jeanine replies. I don't have time to react before I feel Caleb's hand on my arm. Next thing I know, there's gunfire coming from the trees where my friends are waiting in cover and Caleb's hand falls from my arm. I don't think, I start running back to the tree line, where everyone except for Tobias had jumped down already and had their firearms trained on Caleb and any other threats that may come.

I chanced a look at Caleb before I heard Tobias drop down from the tree to see that he had been shot in his leg; not anywhere to do major damage but enough to allow us time to start our getaway. We didn't make it far before I heard Caleb's screams for help and a few Dauntless-traitors were bounding towards the park- whether to recover Caleb or to fire at us, I'm not sure- but we run either way. We quickly make our way back to the suv that we had borrowed from Dauntless while dodging the cover fire the traitors were providing for those who came to collect Caleb as we were already out of their line of fire. Tobias jumps in the driver's seat and starts the engine up and has the suv squealing away, all of us accounted for- barely.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I scream in frustration. "How could he do that to them? I expected it towards me but I never thought that he'd be capable of betraying our parents!" I yell to no one in particular.

"Tris, you've got to calm down. We'll figure this out when we get back to Dauntless." Shauna tries to tell me but in my current state, I'm not listening.

"It should've been me, not them!" The tires squealing against the hard pavement and my yells of protest are the only things that can be heard.

"Tris, get it together!" Christina shouts at me, but all I can do is repeat myself, tuning out everyone and everything.

"Tris!" Zeke yelled as he slapped my face. The shock of him slapping me is enough to knock me out of my stupor. "Sorry about that, but you wouldn't calm down." He tells me.

"Thanks, Zeke." I reply quietly. The rest of the ride- which isn't long because of the way that Tobias is driving- is quiet. We make it back to the compound and Tobias ditches the suv outside of the garage entrance that we carefully navigated our way out of before the meeting. Wordlessly, Tobias communicates with the rest and everyone goes their separate ways while we head to his apartment. I must look like I'm still in shock because Tobias studies me before shuffling me towards the bed and lays both of us down, with my head resting against his chest.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He finally says, the tension no longer bearable.

"I should have never gone instead of him." I respond quietly, "does that make me a bad person?" I ask.

"Wanting to believe that someone would realize that there are consequences to their actions and regretting something that you did to try to make them see that does not make you a bad person. You wouldn't be the Tris I know if you didn't volunteer to go instead of him at that Bureau place. However it came to be that you got this second chance, believing that your brother wouldn't make the same mistake is a little naïve but given the fact that so much has happened that apparently didn't before, it's understandable that you would've continued to think that way. We don't necessarily want to see the bad in people, especially if it's someone we love; although, time will always reveal truths that we either don't want to see or refuse to believe." He quietly says as he strokes my hair.

"When did you get so wise?" I ask, lightly smacking him to let him know that I'm playing.

"I don't know, must've been when you dropped into my life." Tobias retorts with a smile on his lips. I don't know if it's the events of the past few hours combined or the pain of my brother betraying my family yet again but abruptly I just want to submerge myself into Tobias and never resurface. I lean up towards his face and capture his soft lips tentatively with mine, silently asking him to consent to my desires that have been bubbling up inside ever since that night in the abandoned room at the bureau. The emotions raging inside swirl around and threaten to shatter me from inside out and the only thing that makes sense to me in this moment is the soft caress of Tobias' lips on mine. Suddenly, I'm being crushed to his chest as his mouth moves from my lips down my jaw and lightly ghosting over my neck to the delicate area where my neck and collarbone meet. It all feels so good that I can't contain the moan that escapes my slightly parted lips.

Taking my moan as all the encouragement he needed, Tobias gently flips us so that he is now laying on top of me, between my thighs, continuing his assuage on my neck- taking his time to lightly nip and suck on the skin that seems to be too hot all of a sudden. My hands find their way down his sides and around to his back before circling back up to grab ahold of his shoulders. While my hands have been busy on their own accord, Tobias has left my neck and is now placing soft kisses against the sliver of skin exposed by the v-neck of my shirt while his hands make their way to the bottom hem of my shirt, barely grazing my stomach as he pushes the shirt upwards to uncover my now taut stomach. He pauses his assault to look up into my eyes and ask permission. I swiftly nod my head in consent and in a microsecond, my shirt is removed from my overheated body and discarded onto the floor before he continues his assault of kisses over my breasts that scarcely peeks out of the top of the black lace bra that Christina assured me I should get- and now I'm glad that I actually listened to her.

I arch my back as the sensations of his tongue on my skin sends electricity running throughout my body at an alarming rate. I feel as though I will burn to ashes if this fire is not doused soon and the only way to get rid of that particular burn is to continue on this path that seems so right; like the universe has aligned itself in total perfection to allow this moment to happen and make me forget about the horrors of the day. My hands roam his back, tracing his all faction tattoo downwards until I finally reach the hem of his shirt and I make it obvious that he should not be wearing something so wicked as clothes. Tobias happily obliges, taking his talented tongue and hands away from my body just long enough to rid himself of the offending article, before crashing his lips back to mine as he works to remove my bra.

My now aching breasts are finally free from the confines that held them only to be attacked by the warmth that carefully latches itself onto my already hardened bud to suck and swirl around in his hot wet mouth before gently biting down, eliciting a deep moan from my lips that have a mind of their own- and I suppose that's ok because my mind certainly is far from coherent thought. I weave my fingers through his silky, thick hair and give a tug, provoking a guttural groan to escape those soft lips that are plump from his raid on my body. Deciding that my other breast needs attention too, he switches sides and lavishes that one while his hands travel to the waistband of my pants before lightly grazing my sides on their way back up my body. The sounds that this man can procure out of me are something that I never thought I'd be able to experience again- and even though things are much different this time, I would not trade this moment for anything. I gently push on his shoulder with one hand and he knows what I'm telling him so he rolls over so that I'm now straddling his hips, leaning over to bestow the sweet agony that on him that he has given me. My lips connect to the flesh at the base of his neck and place wet kisses as I work my way up to his jaw before tracing the outline of his ear with my tongue. Tobias permits a moan to escape those perfect lips as I nibble and suck on the tip of his earlobe.

I let my tongue leisurely run down the side of his neck, nipping softly at the exposed skin until I touch his most sensitive spot over his adams apple. When my tongue reaches out, his hips automatically buck up into mine causing his rock hard cock to rub against my very receptive womanhood, causing me cry out at the new sensation burning my lower depths. I continue my expedition of his body and leave a trail of kisses down and across his chest- only pausing long enough to pay special attention to his pert nipples- before making my way down to his amazing abs. I let my tongue explore every inch, dipping the tip into his navel compelling Tobias let out a harsh moan, but I don't stop there. My tongue follows even lower, going along the trail of hair until I reach the waistband of his pants. I take my hands that have been sliding along the contours of his body and, with trembling hands, nimbly undo the button then proceed to undo the zipper; pulling agonizingly slow as to heighten the anticipation of what's to come. I motion for him to raise his hips up and he complies. I shove his pants down and pull them off completely, leaving him in only his boxers underneath me.

Tobias tries to pull me back up to him but I mutter a 'un uh' and rake my nails down his chest. He gives a hiss of pleasure in response and I kiss over the new scratches I have left on him as I once again work my way down to his rather impressive bulge underneath the thin layer of material. As I get to where his cock is, I feel a shift on the bed and see that he is propped up on his elbows, looking down at me. I give him a smirk as I let my mouth run from base to top over his erection through the boxers.

"Fuck me!" He whispers harshly at the sensation.

"Oh, I plan to after I thoroughly drive you insane with desire as you've done to me." I reply, running my nails back and forth across the small area of skin just above the elastic of the boxers. I watch as he shudders in bliss before sluggishly pulling the material down, ghosting my fingertips over the smooth but hard surface that are his legs. I take my time as I make my way back up his body- letting my breasts skim over his skin- until I am back up to his face. He crashes his lips to mine as his hands roam over every exposed spot on my body, committing the shape of my body to his memory.

"I do believe it is my turn." He breathes in my ear as he flips us over so that he is back on top of me. He uses the back of his fingers to delicately trace over my ravens as he kisses each one, finally pausing when he reaches his. The way that his tongue fastidiously glides over each raven has me writhing under him with no end in sight; and when his lips graze the spot over my heart, my lower half jerked up to meet his hips causing a gasp to flow from me.

"You have too many clothes on, Tris. Let me remedy that for you." Tobias says as he makes his way to the top of the fabric that still covers me. In one swift move, Tobias is sitting up- both my pants and panties are extracted from my body and are hastily discarded on the floor- leaving me totally bare underneath his lustful eye that languorously made its way back up to meet my eyes. He leisurely bent forward and captured my lips into a kiss as he let his fingers run along my inner thighs, going at a decadently slow pace until he reached my wet center. The way his fingers moved up and down before circling back and doing it again drove me wild with anticipation and want. As if he could tell what I wanted, he inserted one finger inside of my folds causing a moan to slip past my lips. Tobias went at a steady pace of in-and-out before adding another finger. He continued his pace until he used the pad of his thumb to stroke my sensitive nubbin, adding more fuel to the fire that has been perpetually building- threatening to send me over the edge. As the beginnings of my orgasm took over, he curled his fingers that delved into my inner depths, increasing his pace until the coil that had been tightening in my stomach sprang back and I was completely engulfed in ecstasy.

"Tobias, faster baby!" I scream out and he happily obliges. I ride wave after wave of this rapture out until my breathing calms down slightly. I barely have time to recover when he places the tip of his manhood at my entrance, rubbing up and down to coat himself with my juices. Tobias looks into my eyes, give me a brief kiss and propels himself inside of my wet depths until he is buried to the hilt inside of me.

"Tris." He moans, "You're so tight." I moan in response. Tobias stills himself in me long enough for me to get adjusted to his length and girth before pulling almost fully out and plunging back in. As he makes love to me slowly, his lips brush over my neck as one hand goes to kneading my breast- pulling on my aching nipple from time to time.

"Mmmmm, Tobias, you feel so good baby." I encourage him as my hands roam down his back, tracing his tattoo lightly as I guide them down to grab the curves of his beautiful ass. Once my hand reaches those delicious curves I scrape my nails against the skin and grab ahold of his butt cheek, pushing him into me furiously.

"Fuck!" I yell out as he groans at the added power behind the thrust.

"Tris, god, you're so beautiful…" he kisses my jaw and thrusts again, "and tight…" another kiss to my neck, "and wet…" another hard thrust, "and perfect." He says with a kiss to my lips.

"Ahh… faster baby… please." I struggle to get out between my moans of pure elation.

"Goddamn, Tris, you're so sexy. You feel so good around me." Tobias grounds out with a low groan as he picks up the pace. I wrap my legs around his waist and meet each thrust with equal power, the sound of our hips slapping together and our moans spurring us on. I can tell that the coil inside is about to spring back again.

"Tobias, I'm about to come. Come with me baby, I want to feel your cock pulsate against my walls with both of our releases." I manage to say, my moans starting to get more frequent and higher pitched.

"Fuck! Tris!" Tobias yells out as his member starts quivering and pulsing inside of me, triggering my own orgasm to take hold.

"TOBIAS!" I scream as he pounds into me, emptying himself fully, stars exploding behind my eyes as my toes curl. He collapses on top of me, burying his head in the crook of my neck as we both try to calm our panting breaths down. Once our breathing has returned to a somewhat normal pace, Tobias slides out of my folds and I feel empty at the sudden loss of connection. He lays onto his back and pulls me against him, resting my head on his chest. The events of the day catch up to me as I'm coming down from my orgasm induced high and a yawn escapes before I realize I'm doing it. He bends his head down to place a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Rest baby." Tobias tells me and I let my eyelids fall shut as exhaustion takes over.

"I love you, Tobias." I quietly say.

"I love you, Tris. Always." I hear him reply as sleep finally consumes my spent body.

****As always, reivews are welcome! :)**


End file.
